Pourquoi seulement penser au lieu d'agir ?
by Caohmin
Summary: Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est passé, Harry a lu la Gazette de fond en comble tout l'été et finalement il se fait attaquer. Apparemment c'en est trop, même pour Harry Potter. T pour le registre de langage à certains moments. Merci pour les commentaires.
1. Prologue

**Pourquoi le penser seulement quand on peut le faire ?**

**Prologue**

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Des Détraqueurs _ici_, à Little Whinging.

Dudley était toujours recroquevillé par terre, tremblant et gémissant. Harry se pencha un moment pour voir s'il était en état de se relever. _'Pas tellement envie de me farcir le retour à la maison avec ça à soutenir.'_ Pensa-t-il avant de blanchir à la pensée de la réaction des Dursley à la vue de leur fils. Il entendit alors quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui au pas de course. Instinctivement, il brandit à nouveau sa baguette en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

Mrs Figg, leur vieille folle de voisine, apparut devant lui tout essoufflée. Des mèches grises s'échappaient de son filet à cheveux, un autre filet, à provisions celui-là, pendait de son poignet en produisant un bruit de ferraille et ses pieds sortaient à moitié de ses pantoufles écossaises. Harry esquissa un geste pour cacher sa baguette magique, mais…

_ Ne la range surtout pas, espèce d'idiot ! s'écria Mrs Figg d'une voix perçante. S'il y en avait d'autres ? Oh, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le _tuer _!

_ Et maintenant, je me fais traiter d'idiot par une vieille folle, j'adore cette soirée. Commenta sarcastiquement Harry, piqué au vif par l'insulte de Mrs Figg.

_ Je te prierais de me montrer un peu de respect, j'ai passé toutes ces années à veiller sur toi pour Dumbledore. Révéla Mrs Figg en dévisageant Harry.

_ Bon ben c'est officiel, vous êtes une incompétente finie. Sinon c'est qui ce Mondingus Fletcher ? Un autre veilleur complètement inutile ? Questionna Harry.

_ De quel droit me traites-tu d'incompétente, jeune homme ! s'indigna la vieille Figg.

_ Vous avez tout vu de mon traitement par les Dursley et vous n'avez rien dit à Dumbledore ! Tempêta Harry.

_ Bien sur que si j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'il réglerait la situation. Rétorqua Mrs Figg, le visage rouge de colère.

_ Vous voulez dire que … le vieil abruti sait tout ! Et il n'a rien fait ! ESPECE DE …

_ Arrête de crier et bouge maintenant ! On doit rentrer le plus vite possible, il ne fallait pas que tu fasses de magie de l'été, le ministère va te tomber dessus à une vitesse … Oh ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le tuer.

Harry ne s'occupa pas de la vieille râleuse et s'attela plutôt à soutenir Dudley.

_ Trop lourd ! Soupira Harry avant d'avoir une idée. Il prit son cousin et décida de l'emmener devant la porte la plus proche, il frappa pour avertir les occupants de la maison et s'éloigna vite jusqu'à revenir vers une Mrs Figg éberluée et hors de vue du palier.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes. En plus c'est chez les Evans et je sais que les parents ne sont pas là, il n'y a que les deux garçons, l'un d'eux a un compte à régler avec Duddlynouchet.

_ Mais …

_ C'est cruel ? Oui. On peut y aller maintenant ? Demanda Harry d'un ton courroucé.

Les deux partirent en direction du 4 Privet Drive, ils étaient devant le numéro 2 quand un crack retentit.

_ C'qui's'passe Figgy ? Demanda l'espèce de loque alcoolique qui venait d'apparaitre. On peut savoir pourquoi tu sors de la clandestinité ?

Avant que Figg n'ait pu commencer à crier, Harry avait mit une droite au gars.

_ Ca c'est pour les Détraqueurs ! Maintenant, il semblerait qu'il faille que tu préviennes Dumby de tout ce foutoir. Grogna Harry essayant de calmer sa colère, il se tourna ensuite vers Figg qui l'observait stupéfaite. Sorcière ?

_ Non, je suis une Cracmole. Répondit-elle machinalement.

_ Donc c'est ducon qui doit s'en charger. Dit-il en montrant Mondingus qui se dépêcha de transplaner à nouveau.

Harry et Mrs Figg arrivèrent enfin devant le numéro 4, la vieille lui conseilla de rester chez les Dursley tandis qu'elle allait attendre des instructions supplémentaires. _'Ouais c'est ça, tire-toi, vieille déjantée ! J'te jure, Dumbledore est vraiment crétin de s'entourer d'abrutis pareils !'_

Harry rentra dans la maison, il vit que le couple Dursley regardait la télé, il les ignora donc et partit préparer ses affaires pour le départ, il pouvait être sur que lorsque Dudley rentrerait, il serait dans une situation très problématique, il valait mieux se préparer à partir dans ces cas-là. Immédiatement après son entrée dans la chambre, un hibou passa par la fenêtre tenant une lettre du Ministère.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez effectué un sortilège du Patronus ce soir à neuf heures vingt-trois, dans une zone habitée par des Moldus et en présence de l'un d'eux._

_La gravité de cette violation du décret sur la Régulation de l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle entraine d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Des représentants du Ministère se présenteront à votre domicile dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la destruction de votre baguette magique._

_Etant entendu que vous avez déjà reçu un avertissement officiel pour une précédente infraction de l'article 13 du Code du secret établi par la Confédération Internationale des sorciers, nous avons le regret de vous informer que votre présence sera requise lors d'une audience disciplinaire qui aura lieu au Ministère de la Magie le 12 août prochain à neuf heures précises._

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, de mes sentiments distingués._

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des usages abusifs de la magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

'_Comme si j'allais les laisser prendre ma baguette !'_ Pensa férocement Harry après avoir terminé la lettre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore complètement digéré la nouvelle de son expulsion de Poudlard, qu'il prenait déjà sa malle de Poudlard qu'il remplit de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et se précipita dans les escaliers après avoir envoyé Hedwige au Terrier.

Il était déjà sorti lorsqu'il vit un hibou rentrer dans la maison, il ignora le hibou, il ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre sa baguette, comment pourrait-il se battre pour sa survie sans elle ? Comment pouvait-il se protéger de Voldemort sans baguette ?

Harry prit donc le Magicobus dans l'intention d'aller au Terrier, là-bas, il y aurait Ron et Hermione, mais surtout Mr Weasley qui avait peut-être des informations, qui pourrait l'aider. Et puis, il pourrait contacter Dumbledore.

Le bus violet à double impériale apparut quand il agita sa baguette depuis le trottoir, Harry se dépêcha de monter, sa robe du bal de l'année d'avant sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Stan Rocade, le contrôleur prit les pièces, ne cherchant pas plus loin, et le bus amena Harry après 4 arrêts devant le Terrier.

Là, il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui semblait l'attendre. Harry sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur la personne, le bus disparut et l'inconnu leva les mains.

_ Houlà, calme-toi Harry, je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit une voix qu'il reconnut assez rapidement.

_ Bill ? Reconnut Harry. Qu'est-ce que je veux faire plus tard ?

_ Briseur de sorts pour Gringotts, je t'ai passé le virus quand je t'en ai parlé à la Coupe du Monde. Répondit l'ainé des Weasley avec un sourire quand Harry baissa sa baguette et lui serra la main.

_ Figg m'a vu partir ?

_ Ouais, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où tu pouvais aller, viens, on va au QG.

_ Ce n'est pas au Terrier ?

_ Non, pas assez sécurisé. Soupira Bill.

Les deux jeunes passèrent en coup de vent dans la maison, allant directement dans la cheminée.

_ Tiens, lis-ça et dis-le en balançant la Poudre, il faut bien que tu y penses au moment où tu le dis.

Harry vit l'inscription 12, Square Grimmaurd, il répéta ce qui était écrit et le voyage infernal commença. Harry était en tout cas sur d'une chose, il n'aimait _pas_ les déplacements par cheminée.

Note : Certains passages de longueurs variées sont tirés directement des livres.

J'attends avec impatience les retours, surtout s'ils me permettent de m'améliorer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Pourquoi seulement penser au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 1**

L'arrivée au « QG » fut tout sauf gracieuse, Harry fut catapulté hors de la cheminée et finit écrasé contre le mur. Bill arriva comme si de rien n'était et laissa échapper un petit rire.

_ Tu vas voir Poil de carotte ! s'écria Harry en se relevant avec un regard mauvais pour le grand roux.

Tout-à-coup, un cri horrible à glacer le sang raisonna dans la maison, un vieux portrait d'une femme toute fripée se mit à balancer des obscénités.

_ HORRIBLES DECHETS VENUS CORROMPRE LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES, SANGS-DE-BOURBE, REBUTS DE LA SOCIETE, IMMONDES BATARDS …

_ Quel … vocabulaire bien fleuri dis donc. Remarqua Harry alors que Bill à côté de lui éclatait de rire. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent d'une autre pièce plus loin dans le couloir du portrait hurleur et Harry reconnut Sirius et Lupin essayant de faire taire le portrait sans grand succès.

_ C'est la mère de Sirius, la maison est sa maison d'enfance, le manoir des Black, il l'a mis à disposition pour nous. Informa Bill en regardant les deux hommes se battre avec les rideaux du portrait.

_ Intéressant, donc la mère de Sirius était une sale vermine jurant comme une charretière. Bizarre, vu comme Sirius parlait des Black, j'aurais plutôt pensé à un truc genre Malefoy tout aristocrate et tout mais bon il faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Lança Harry faisant s'arrêter nette la femme dans le portrait.

_ Qui es-tu toi pour oser sous-entendre que je n'étais pas une femme convenable de la plus haute strate de la société ? Questionna la mère de Sirius en fixant Harry d'un regard noir.

_ Vu votre conduite actuelle, je ne peux pas vous imaginer autre chose qu'une vulgaire souillon râlant sur tout et n'importe quoi. Vous n'êtes certainement pas digne d'une telle maison. Critiqua Harry avec un sourire sous les regards stupéfaits des trois autres.

_ Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le portrait, apparemment intrigué.

_ Harry Potter, Mrs Black.

_ Mr Potter, venez plus tard, vous êtes plus intéressant que tous ces déchets qui gravitent dans cette maison actuellement, il semblerait que vous puissiez converser comme un vrai Black. Dit-elle en jetant un regard dégouté à son fils.

_ Très bien. Bon maintenant, vous pourriez peut-être me dire bonjour, vous deux. Réprimanda-t-il avec amusement les deux Maraudeurs en train de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Ils le saluèrent et Lupin indiqua qu'il s'occupait de prévenir les autres d'arrêter la recherche pendant que Bill, Sirius et Harry s'installaient à table.

_ Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitter Privet Drive comme ça ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton sérieux mais avec des yeux étincelants de malice.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez à l'heure actuelle, donc pour faire simple, je me suis fait attaquer par un couple de Détraqueurs, je m'en suis sorti tranquille. La vieille folle m'a raccompagné au bercail où j'ai reçu la lettre du Ministère disant que j'étais renvoyé et qu'ils envoyaient quelqu'un pour détruire ma baguette.

_ Tu n'as reçu d'autre ? Demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils, il était sur que son père et Sirius avaient envoyé eux aussi des lettres.

_ J'étais déjà sortit quand j'ai vu un autre hibou arriver, j'ai préféré partir, je n'avais pas envie de prendre de chance après avoir lu tout ce qu'on disait de moi dans la Gazette.

_ Tu as lu la Gazette ? dit Lupin avec du regret dans la voix.

_ Seul contact avec le monde magique, forcément que j'ai lu la Gazette. Et désolé mais je ne compte pas vos lettres pitoyables comme des sources d'informations, Sirius ! Trancha Harry d'une voix forte.

_ Désolé, ordre du grand manitou.

_ Bien évidemment, faudra m'expliquer depuis quand c'est normal que ce crétin de Directeur dicte comment je dois vivre MA vie ! s'écria Harry ayant bien remarqué que le concerné venait d'arriver à l'entrée de la cuisine.

_ Ah Harry mon garçon, content de voir que tu vas bien. Maintenant, si tu voulais nous excuser et monter voir tes amis, nous allons avoir un meeting de l'Ordre. Déclara Dumby en guise de salutations.

_ C'est censé m'apprendre quelque chose ça ? dit Harry d'un ton méprisant en remarquant que Dumby refusait de croiser son regard.

_ Harry, ce serait mieux si tu quittais la cuisine. Dit Lupin sur le ton d'une remontrance.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et, sans lancer un regard à aucun des adultes qui se pressaient dans la cuisine même lorsque Mr ou Mrs Weasley essayèrent de lui parler, il monta dans les étages. Harry monta au premier étage en remarquant que la maison ressemblait parfaitement à ce que Sirius lui avait décrit de sa famille dans ses lettres, si ce n'est qu'elle était terriblement négligée. Il entendit des voix derrière l'une des portes lorsqu'il atteignit l'étage. La porte s'entrouvrit et avant qu'Harry n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, une personne se jeta sur lui en criant quelque chose ressemblant à son nom. Harry évita la personne qui alla s'écraser dans l'escalier et débaroula tout l'escalier jusqu'en bas alors que Mrs Black montrait un changement de registre. Il remarqua après coup que c'était Hermione.

_ La Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit tellement intelligente, elle ne sait même pas descendre un escalier sans se vautrer comme une déjection. On dirait l'autre monstruosité avec ses cheveux roses, elle change tellement son corps pour se sentir bien dans sa peau qu'elle n'a plus d'équilibre interne. Cracha l'ancienne matriarche des Black.

_ Euh Harry, c'était Hermione. Murmura Ron en sortant de la chambre et en regardant la jeune fille se relever en bas des escaliers.

_ Pas vu. Répliqua seulement Harry sans un regard pour le jeune Weasley avant de continuer de monter les escaliers. Il entendit bien sur Hermione crier son nom mais l'ignora, il vit une pièce fermée au deuxième étage. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma. _'Avec un peu de chance, ils croiront que cette porte était fermée à clé.'_ Harry observa la pièce. _'Chouette ! Une bibliothèque ! Ils ne penseront jamais à me chercher là-dedans.'_

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu peux rentrer. Déclara la voix d'une Mrs Black bien contente d'elle. Harry regarda autour de lui et repéra le même portrait que dans le couloir d'entrée.

_ Vous êtes aussi ici. Constata-t-il.

_ Evidemment. Répliqua le portrait avec dédain.

_ Désolé pour l'évidence de l'observation. Vous dites que je peux rentrer ? Une raison pour laquelle je n'aurais pas du pouvoir ? S'enquit Harry avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Seul quelqu'un qui a le sang des Black dans les veines et n'a pas été effacé de la Tapisserie peut entrer dans cette pièce. Expliqua le portrait.

_ J'ai le sang des Black ?

_ Descendant de Doréa Black. Elle était mariée avec ton arrière grand-père Charlus Potter, le dernier Potter digne de ce nom, ensuite on a eu l'abruti d'Andrew qui était un simple Poursuiveur dans une équipe de Quidditch de seconde zone, des gars en orange je crois. Et puis James Potter, la honte de la famille, complètement soumis au vieil amoureux des Moldus, qui a fini simple Auror. Aucun de ces deux-là n'a voulu assumer la position de Lord Potter, ces crétins.

_ Et la Tapisserie ? Questionna Harry en notant tout de même ces infos dans sa mémoire.

_ Dans une pièce au premier étage, tu y trouveras une tapisserie, elle montre l'arbre généalogique des Black, une personne est reniée de la famille lorsqu'elle est effacée de la tapisserie. J'ai effacé Sirius mais son père a refusé de lui retirer ses droits sur les coffres de la famille et sur l'accès au manoir familial.

_ Je vois. Vous savez quelque chose sur ce qui se trame dans la cuisine ?

_ Kreattur me fait des rapports détaillés, et j'ai tous les portraits de la maison qui font de même.

_ Kreattur ?

_ Elfe.

_ Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet … Ordre ?

_ L'Ordre du Phénix, le club fondé par l'autre baiseur de Moldus, ils s'occupent techniquement de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En vrai, ils n'ont fait que trois choses cet été, échouer à protéger leur arme numéro une, Harry Potter, deux, ils protègent leur arme numéro 2, une prophétie au Ministère et finalement, ils essayent de recruter mais s'y prennent très mal et le Ministère ne leur facilite pas la tache.

_ En résumé, ils ne servent à rien. Sans surprise. Conclut Harry avant de se perdre dans ses pensées quelques secondes. Prophétie ? Une vraie prophétie ? '_Possible que ce soit celle dont parlait le vieux lunatique.' Pensa Harry en se rappelant sa 3__ème__ année et la prophétie de Trelawney._

_ Apparemment, mais le vieux défonceur de boucs ne veut rien dire à ce propos de plus que, il faut la protéger.

_ Vu que je suis l'arme numéro 1 et que Voldemort essaye de me tuer depuis mes un an, serait-il présomptueux d'en conclure que cette foutue prophétie parle de moi, de Voldemort et de la raison qui l'a poussé à faire un tour à Godric's Hollow cette nuit-là ? Tenta Harry alors que le portrait de Mrs Black souriait.

_ C'est en effet la conclusion la plus plausible. Heureuse de voir que tu n'es pas aussi pathétique que le laissaient entendre la je-sais-tout et le goinfre.

_ Ils ont parlé de moi ? Nan laissez tomber, bien sur qu'ils ont parlé de moi. Maugréa Harry, il était bien évidemment au courant que ses deux amis avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur lui, il savait que Ron était jaloux et croyait toujours fermement qu'il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, que ce soit se faire haïr par Rogue ou être entré contre sa volonté dans le Tournoi de l'année d'avant. Hermione, quant à elle le trouvait complètement crétin sans une once d'intelligence et un seul talent, le Quidditch si on ne compte pas les portes grandes ouvertes que représente une amitié avec le Survivant. Oh Harry savait que ses amis n'étaient que des parasites depuis la 2ème année quand il avait entendu les deux concernés parler de lui. Ron était furieux qu'Harry fasse encore parler de lui en passant pour l'Héritier de Serpentard – même si c'était lui qui attisait les rumeurs en disant qu'il insultait tout le monde en Fourchelang et qu'il faisait de la magie noire – et Hermione était furieuse qu'il ait un don qu'elle n'avait pas. Il avait donc écouté patiemment les deux se mettre d'accord sur faire semblant d'être ses amis en éloignant tous les autres élèves de façon à ce qu'il les voit comme ses seuls soutiens et donc se sente obliger de les aider pour toujours. _'Bien sur, ils n'ont pas compté sur une chose, je suis un ingrat fini.' _Pensa Harry avec un petit sourire.

_ Ils trouvaient que tu te plaignais trop dans tes lettres, que tu avais la meilleure partie du deal en restant tranquillement avec tes gardiens alors qu'ils étaient bloqués ici. Ils se sont aussi moqués de ta naïveté et entre leurs baisers langoureux, ont répété que tu étais nul dans la plupart de tes classes.

_ Ils m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos tout l'été quoi. Résuma Harry. Pas nouveau, à part le truc des Dursleys. Enfin bon, j'ai réglé ce problème donc bon.

_ Voilà. Tu as bien choisi tes amis en tout cas. Se moqua la mère Black. Et régler le problème ?

_ On dirait que j'ai fait un choix merveilleux et concernant le problème des Dursleys, vous ne voulez pas entendre ma solution, c'est plein de trucs moldus. Dit Harry en ricanant devant l'expression de pure haine sur le visage dans le portrait.

_ Ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé pouvoir ouvrir cette pièce, le lien du sang avec les Black serait peut-être intéressant à exploiter.

_ La Sang-de-Bourbe est en train de descendre, sans doute pour leur dire que tu n'es nulle part. Rapporta le portrait.

_ Evitez avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe, ma mère en était une et était pourtant une sorcière prodigieuse. Pointa Harry. Je comprends que le sang soit important pour vous, mais pour moi seule l'utilité compte.

_ Je vais faire un effort, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrêterais de l'insulter et Potter, bonnes priorités. Indiqua catégoriquement Mrs Black.

_ Merci et tout ce que je demande, c'est que ce mot ne soit pas utiliser en ma présence. Concéda Harry en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais y aller avant qu'ils ne décident de me les briser avec un sermon.

_ Tout en haut, chambre de l'hippogriffe, ils n'y sont pas allés et ça excusera le temps passé.

_ Merci.

_ Kreattur ! Appela le portrait.

_ Oui Maitresse ?

_ Amène le jeune maitre Potter dans la chambre de l'hippogriffe. Traite-le comme les autres en présence de compagnie mais comme tu traitais Regulus lorsque vous êtes seuls. Ordonna Mrs Black en ignorant les yeux écarquillés de l'elfe. Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

_ Si le jeune maitre voulait bien se donner la peine de prendre la main de Kreattur, nous allons transplaner directement dans le grenier. Harry prit la main de l'elfe et apparut devant Buck, il remercia l'elfe et se retourna vers l'hippogriffe. Les salutations terminées, Harry se posa à nourrir Buck de rats morts en lui caressant les ailes. La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée pour laisser entrer une Hermione furieuse et un Lupin très amusé.

_ Harry James Potter ! Comment oses-tu me laisser tomber dans les escaliers et ensuite t'enfuir et m'éviter à travers toute la maison ! s'écria-t-elle en pointa son doigt en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci calma Buck qui s'était un peu agité et se leva, le visage impassible.

_ J'avais besoin de calme. Répondit-il simplement.

_ Du calme ! Je vais t'en donner du calme, moi ! J'aurais pu me faire très mal dans ces escaliers ! Continua la jeune femme en criant d'une voix stridente.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si, par reflexe, je t'ai laissé passé sur le côté en croyant que tu étais un attaquant. Mentit Harry en observant avec satisfaction qu'Hermione avait quelques bleus.

_ Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu vérifier que je n'avais rien après coup ? Demanda-t-elle de la même voix stridente.

_ Pas envie ? Suggéra Harry alors que Lupin éclatait de rire.

_ COMMENT CA PAS ENVIE, T'AS INTERET A AVOIR UNE RAISON EN BETON POUR M'AVOIR LAISSE EN PLAN COMME CA, HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tonna Hermione, le visage tout rouge et limite de la fumée sortant du nez.

_ Le problème, Hermione, c'est que je n'avais aucune envie de te parler à toi ou à Ron. Je vais attendre les ordres de Dumbledore, après tout, on ne sait jamais, je pourrais ne pas avoir le droit de te demander comment tu vas. Contra Harry avant de quitter la pièce, Lupin sur ses talons.

Il descendit tous les étages et vit que la plupart des gens qu'il avait vu rentrer dans la cuisine plus tôt, étaient partis. A table, ne restaient que les parents Weasley, Sirius, Bill, une femme aux cheveux roses, Ron et Ginny.

_ Quelle surprise, le vieux froussard vous a abandonné le boulot de me mettre à jour. Constata directement Harry avant de s'asseoir.

_ De qui … commença Ron.

_ Dumbledore, de qui veux-tu que je parle, il n'y en a pas douze des vieux connards qui peuvent me mettre en état d'arrestation chez les Moldus. Clarifia Harry.

_ Harry ! Comment oses-tu parler du Directeur de cette manière ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

_ J'ose parce que c'est vrai. Répondit Harry en regardant la mère Weasley dans les yeux.

_ Le Directeur a toujours fait …

_ Ce qu'il y a de pire me concernant. Ça, j'avais compris. Coupa Harry.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire ça Harry. Arriva Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

_ Ah bon. Je croyais qu'on avait encore la liberté d'expression, à moins que Dumbledore m'ait aussi interdit de parler ? Demanda innocemment le garçon aux yeux verts.

_ Non Harry, Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore retiré ce droit. Répondit Sirius.

_ Ah cool, donc je vais utiliser ce droit que j'ai encore pour demander ce qui m'est interdit. Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je ne peux envoyer que des lettres qui ne disent rien, c'est pourquoi j'ai arrêté d'en envoyer après deux semaines. Je ne peux pas sortir, apparemment on avait oublié de m'en informer ça, dommage qu'il ait fallu deux Détraqueurs et mon expulsion de Poudlard pour que l'autre tarée me le fasse comprendre.

_ L'autre tarée ? Interrompit Sirius.

_ Celle qui m'a laissé me faire maltraité chez les Dursleys pendant près de 14 ans, la vieille Figg. Commenta nonchalamment Harry sous les regards stupéfaits des autres.

_ Que veux-tu dire par maltraitance ? Siffla Sirius.

_ Passer dix ans à vivre dans un placard, être l'esclave d'une famille de trois Moldus qui mangent comme 15, recevoir des punitions voir des raclées en cas de problème, quelque soit le problème et enfin les insultes en continu sur moi, mes parents, mes amis, les sorciers en général et finalement surtout moi. Résuma Harry avant de fixer Sirius qui bouillonnait dans sa chaise.

_ Tu exagères Harry, ce n'est pas si terrible. Minimisa Hermione. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne t'aurait pas laissé là-bas si…

_ Bien sur que non, c'est pour ça que tout est de la faute de la Cracmole aux matous. Harry souriait en donnant sa fausse explication. Bon de toute façon, ça je m'en tamponne, je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

_ Je suis désolé Harry mais Dumble… Mr Weasley avait commencé mais fut interrompu par Harry qui lança d'une voix froide.

_ Très bien, Dumby l'a interdit. Que pouvez-vous me dire, autre que Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu saches quoique ce soit vu que tu es un sale connard de traitre qui va tout raconter à ton copain Tommy ?

Le silence était assourdissant, il fut finalement coupé par Sirius.

_ Tu n'es pas tout de suite renvoyé de Poudlard, tout sera décider lord de l'audience du 12 août.

_ Merci, ça arrange trop les choses, sachant que l'audience est au Ministère. Ironisa Harry. Ron essaya alors de le rassurer.

_ Tu t'en sortiras de toute façon, tu t'en sors toujours.

_ Je préfèrerais éviter de terminer à l'Infirmerie pour une fois quand je m'en sors. Répliqua férocement Harry.

_ J'ai lu plusieurs livres à propos de cette Restriction. En cas de légitime défense, tu as le droit d'utiliser la magie, ils ne peuvent pas te condamner.

_ Bien sur Hermione, c'est vrai que notre Ministre adoré est un grand défenseur de la Loi. Comme quand il a enfermé Hagrid de façon préventive sans procès pendant le fiasco de la Chambre.

Harry regarda Hermione baisser la tête. _'Hé ouais, à partir du moment où on ne joue pas dans les règles, Hermione n'a plus rien à dire. Va lire des BD sur les Daltons.'_ Les différentes personnes assises à table semblaient réfléchir à un moyen de défense pour Harry quand Harry décida d'arrêter leurs cerveaux en surchauffe.

_ Dumbledore sera là ?

_ Oui, il trouvera certainement un moyen. Trancha Lupin d'un air assuré, entrainant tous les autres à se concentrer sur le repas que Mrs Weasley servait finalement. Harry remarqua que Bill était toujours perplexe. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour celui-là.

Note : Merci pour suivre cette histoire.

Donc voilà ça se profile un peu, un Harry plus incisif comme l'a remarquée Yume Saint-Clair. Ensuite, désolé pour ceux qui apprécient Ron ou Hermione mais je ne les aime pas vraiment. Pareil pour Dumbledore, mais ça je crois que c'est évident.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 2**

Le reste de la soirée vit les jumeaux arriver en montrant qu'ils pouvaient transplaner à volonté jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley commence son doux chant dans la langue des Etres de l'Eau, abondamment commenté par Mrs Black et sa langue bien acérée. Harry apprit également qu'ils avaient bien avancé pour leur rêve de boutique de farces et attrapes, ils échangèrent des idées rapidement pendant que Mrs Weasley avait le dos tourné et s'arrangèrent pour discuter de certains détails.

_ On aurait besoin de trucs bien spéciaux, on a Mondingus qui nous fournit ce qui est limite comme ingrédients au niveau de la loi, mais c'est un escroc-né et on ne voudrait pas qu'il nous arnaque, surtout que c'est ton argent. Lui avait-dit Fred au détour d'une conversation sur leur projet.

_ Négociez. Lança nonchalamment Harry.

_ Nous n'avons pas …

_ … tous ton talent ô … Harry dut les couper avant qu'ils ne partent dans leurs folles envolées lyriques, ils n'arrêtaient pas de vénérer Harry depuis qu'il avait négocié le fait qu'il voulait sa propre chambre soi-disant pour ne pas déranger Ron lorsqu'il dort tard le matin. De même, Harry avait obtenu le droit de faire de la magie en piégeant Mrs Weasley à propos de la Trâce et de l'incapacité des détecteurs du Ministère de déterminer qu'un mineur ait pu faire de la magie au QG étant donné la présence du Fidelitas et des sorts rendant impossible la localisation de la maison.

_ Ouais ouais c'est ça, plus fines les tranches. Faites des allusions à certains noms de membres de l'Ordre quand il veut vraiment vous arnaquer, Maugrey et son œil par exemple, Kingsley ou Tonks aussi, c'est ce que je ferais. S'il le faut, dites lui que je peux toujours venir m'occuper de la transaction à votre place, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi de me revoir. Termina Harry avec un sourire diabolique à l'idée de pouvoir faire un second round contre le bouffon de l'Ordre.

Ils avaient développé une gamme de bonbons permettant d'éviter les cours qui étaient encore en développement, d'autres transformant en animaux et divers gadgets, comme leurs Oreilles à rallonge qui leur avaient servis à écouter aux portes. La rupture entre Harry et les deux autres 5ème année de la maison fut complètement consommée lorsque Ron et Hermione ne daignèrent même pas l'informer de leur nouvelle situation amoureuse, Harry ironisa un petit coup en disant que Dumbledore avait du l'interdire mais cela frappait réellement le jeune homme. Il avait voulu garder un esprit ouvert même après les révélations du portrait de Mrs Black, se disant qu'il était bien probable que le portrait mente, mais entre la défense permanente de Dumbledore par Hermione et l'indifférence de Ron concernant le traitement des Dursley ou l'attaque et l'audience, Harry avait du se résigner, le problème était qu'il avait ensuite dut se flageller mentalement en faisant le bilan de toutes les interactions qui auraient du éveiller l'esprit d'Harry. Celui-ci avait eu beau caché son intelligence toutes ses années, il avait tout de même gardé pour lui de nombreuses déductions ou connaissances, il aurait du se rendre compte bien avant de l'absence de retour de son amitié des deux autres.

Il demanda tout de même le lendemain à Sirius si un portrait pouvait mentir à un héritier de Maison, Sirius lui répondit que non en lui demandant pourquoi, il cita un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, Sirius ne poussa pas plus loin. Harry avait conclut plus tôt dans l'été que son parrain n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il était un adulte ou bien encore qu'il avait été dupé. La naïveté de l'ancien prisonnier était impressionnante pour Harry, mais plus encore, c'était la même naïveté du côté de Lupin. Harry savait que l'ancien professeur avait un respect important pour Dumbledore, mais apparemment Sirius et lui vénéraient complètement le vieil homme, ils n'avaient même pas compris que si Dumbledore avait voulu poussé que ce soit en 3ème ou 4ème année, il aurait pu obtenir un procès en glissant deux mots à Fudge. Ils seraient donc inutiles à Harry, étant bien trop loyaux pour le vieux bouc pour pouvoir aider Harry.

Cela le décida donc à se faire aider par Mrs Black sur diverses choses, le portrait accepta à condition qu'il élimine celui qui avait causé la mort de son fils Regulus, Voldemort.

_ Mon petit Regulus est revenu une fois à la maison, il m'a crié en courant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou, il m'a dit que s'il ne revenait pas, Kreattur saurait, alors j'ai demandé à l'elfe ce qui s'était passé. A ce moment-là, Kreattur venait de traverser une période difficile, il avait subi quelque chose de terrible.

Harry était comme hypnotisé, Mrs Black tenait vraiment à Kreattur, pour une mère qui avait mis son fils dehors à 16 ans, mais Kreattur avait l'air de représenter le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un elfe. Harry voyait se dessiner le dégout sur le visage ridé de la femme au fur et à mesure de la description, du lac où avait été emmené l'elfe, des Inféris qui l'attaquèrent alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait abandonné et de ce qu'avait subi l'elfe. Il vit également l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de Mrs Black quand elle avait appris que Regulus y était retourné et avait bu la potion, selon les effets, elle expliqua que c'était une ancienne potion créée par les Avars, un peuple des steppes dont les chamanes administraient cette potion aux chefs ennemis avant de les envoyer parmi les leurs pour semer la panique en répandant des histoires sur leur cruauté.

« Un ennemi à moitié terrifié est un ennemi déjà vaincu. » lui avait alors dit Mrs Black d'une voix dure en pointant l'exemple des Mangemorts.

_ Regulus est donc mort pour avoir tenté de détruire cette abomination. Cracha finalement le portrait en montrant le médaillon que Kreattur avait dans les mains.

_ Savez-vous ce que c'est Mrs Black ? Demanda Harry après avoir regardé le médaillon sous toutes les coutures.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Kreattur de peur qu'il n'essaie de trouver le moyen de le détruire. Révéla le tableau.

_ Pourquoi la Maitresse n'a pas laissé Kreattur accomplir le dernier ordre de Maitre Regulus ? Demanda l'elfe stupéfait de l'admission de sa maitresse.

_ Cette chose est un horcrux, un morceau d'âme attaché à un objet. Cela permet à un sorcier de revenir d'entre les morts.

_ Comment ça ? Questionna avidement Harry qui comprenait que ça avait une importance capitale dans la gestion du problème « Voldemort ».

_ Un sorcier doit assassiner une personne innocente, généralement un enfant, un enfant ne peut être déjà corrompu, pour déchirer son âme. Ainsi, il peut enfermer son morceau d'âme dans un objet et donc s'il se fait tué, il ne meurt pas vraiment, son esprit peut continuer à errer. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut revenir tout seul avec ce genre de choses, il est obligé d'avoir au moins une personne sacrifiant quelque chose pour lui afin de reprendre son corps à lui. C'est ce qui a poussé à abandonner les horcruxes comme voie de l'immortalité, particulièrement en Egypte ou au Bénin où cette méthode était très répandue parmi les mages noirs locaux. Expliqua le portrait d'une voix sans émotion.

_ Comment détruit-on ces choses ? Et comment savoir s'il y en a plusieurs ?

_ Pour les détruire, il faut attaquer l'horcrux avec quelque chose qui l'endommage tellement qu'il ne peut se régénérer. Des sortilèges comme le Feudeymon, l'Avada ou encore des substances tel le venin de Basilic ou le souffle de Nundu.

_ Je peux avoir du venin de basilic. S'écria Harry.

_ Comment ça ? Je ne crois pas qu'il te laisserait passer une commande de ce genre de produit. Se mit à rire Mrs Black.

_ J'ai tué le basilic de Serpentard, à Poudlard dans la Chambre des Secrets. Balança Harry en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant que le portrait l'observait bouche grande ouverte.

_ Donc ce pouilleux de Phinéas disait vrai, tu as vraiment éliminé le Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Félicita à sa manière Mrs Black avant de demeurer pensive quelques instants. Tu pourrais en vendre certaines parties.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Les organes, les écailles, les mues qu'il y aurait peut-être, les crochets de basilic lorsque tu en auras drainé le venin, le sang du basilic, sa chair, enfin tout sauf le venin et le squelette.

_ Ils n'ont pas de valeur ?

_ Le squelette n'a aucune vraie valeur à part pour un éventuel collectionneur ou si tu te lances dans la Nécromancie. Le venin a une grande valeur mais ça ne sert à rien de rendre disponible une telle substance qui permettrait à tes ennemis de se renforcer. De plus, le venin de basilic couplé à de la poudre de griffe de dragon est très dur à détecter, ce qui en ferait un poison redoutable. Penses-y, il n'y a pas que l'abomination dont tu dois t'occuper, il y a aussi ses servants.

Le portrait de Walburga Black avait en effet essayé dès le début de faire comprendre une chose à Harry, tout avantage est bon à prendre et surtout à garder et aussi l'importance de ne pas seulement vaincre un ennemi, mais de le mettre hors combat voir hors d'état de nuire pour le reste de sa vie.

Le soir, Harry devait se montrer au diner pour éviter que quelqu'un n'ait l'idée fantastique de venir le chercher dans la maison, il ne voulait pas interrompre son temps éducatif avec Mrs Black. Le portrait lui avait en effet appris beaucoup de choses, particulièrement pour son audience de la mi-août, en prévoyant tous les cas de figure. Le portrait lui expliqua qu'il fallait s'attendre à un procès en grande pompe avec tout le Magenmagot, ce qui serait la meilleure chose pour Harry, ça lui permettrait de tourner Fudge en ridicule devant toute l'assemblée.

_ Dès que je retourne à Poudlard, je prendrais l'un des crochets pour m'occuper de ce horcrux.

_ Il n'y en a pas qu'un Potter. Minauda une voix venant d'un autre portrait dans la bibliothèque.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Phinéas ? Cracha Walburga.

_ Du calme Walburga, vu qu'il est ton héritier, je dois l'obéir avant d'obéir à Dumbledore. Informa le dénommé Phinéas d'une voix onctueuse.

_ Très bien, je n'en étais pas sure, mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta Mrs Black un peu moins violemment.

_ Vous informer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a créé en tout 7 horcruxes.

_ 7 ? Comment diable cet abruti de sorcier a-t-il pu être assez bête pour séparer son âme autant de fois ? Questionna le portrait en cafouillant.

_ Le 7ème n'était pas intentionnel. Lança Phinéas alors que Walburga balaya cela en ruminant que 6 était déjà bien assez.

_ Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Walburga alors qu'Harry s'arrangeait pour sortir un stylo et un bloc-notes, il avait horreur des plumes.

_ Ce médaillon, le journal que Potter a détruit dans sa deuxième année, le Calice légendaire de Poufsouffle, la Bague de Résurrection des Peverell, le Diadème Perdu de Serdaigle, son serpent Nagini et finalement Potter lui-même. Enuméra Phinéas d'un ton monotone.

_ Donc, cela fait un de détruit, deux à portée de main et un dont la position est connue. Résuma Walburga d'un ton enjoué.

_ Mais … je suis un … horcrux ? Demanda un Harry pâlissant et horrifié.

_ Albus croit qu'il a à mourir pour éliminer l'horcrux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit Phinéas Nigellus en éclatant de rire.

_ On voit que cet homme malgré tous ses discours, n'a aucun respect pour les autres races. Kreattur !

« Crac ! » L'elfe au nez en forme de groin apparut devant sa maitresse.

_ Prépare un rituel de purification !

_ Très bien maitresse.

_ C'est quoi un rituel de Purification. Demanda Harry alors que Kreattur se mettait à disparaitre et réapparaitre de multiples fois en dessinant des choses sur le sol et en faisant bouillir des ingrédients dans une marmite.

_ Les elfes ont leur propre magie, elle est très développée dans tout ce qui concerne les âmes. Par conséquent, les elfes sont parfaitement capables de nettoyer ton âme de tout autre résidu, tu saisis ? Expliqua avec une patience surprenante le portrait de l'ancienne matriarche.

_ Mais s'ils sont aussi puissants, pourquoi servent-ils ?

_ Ils aiment travailler et ont besoin de la magie de leurs maitres ou du lieu où ils travaillent, sinon ils deviennent tarés ou meurent.

_ Et le rituel, il consiste en quoi ? Interrogea Harry, pas vraiment rassuré vu ses expériences passées avec les elfes essayant de lui sauver la vie.

_ Une potion de purification classique portée à ébullition, un pentagramme de destruction pour éliminer l'horcrux dès qu'il sera séparé de ton âme et finalement toi qu'on jette dans la marmite quand c'est prêt. Informa simplement Walburga.

_ On me jette … dans une marmite dont le contenu est en ébullition ?

Le ton d'Harry suggérait bien sur une grande déficience mentale du côté de son interlocutrice mais Mrs Black ne parut pas concernée.

_ Ca ne te fera rien, c'est fait pour, Potter. Ta magie sera sollicitée dès ton entrée dans le cercle que tu vois autour du chaudron, elle s'occupera de te maintenir en vie. Expliqua Phinéas avec un soupir en laissant échapper des « ces jeunes » « questionner » « je t'en foutrais moi ».

Le rituel fonctionna bien sur parfaitement bien, Harry fut tellement de bonne humeur qu'il fit semblant de se réconcilier avec les deux abrutis, ne serait-ce que pour continuer à passer sous le radar de Dumbledore. Walburga avait en effet convaincu Harry, en combinant sans le savoir ses efforts à Bill Weasley, de faire de son mieux et pas seulement le minimum en classe. Walburga voulait qu'il montre sa vraie intelligence, en laissant tout de même de côté sa capacité unique à manipuler les gens, tandis que Bill expliquait à Harry qu'il fallait qu'il ait de bonnes notes aux BUSE pour vouloir continuer à pouvoir faire le même boulot que Bill. Vu que cette remontée académique surprendrait Dumbledore, il ne fallait pas qu'en plus, il largue tout de suite les deux abrutis sans vraies raisons.

L'ainé des Weasley était le seul occupant de la maison avec qui Harry passait du temps mis à part Fleur quand elle passait, ils avaient parlé le lendemain du soir d'arrivée d'Harry et en avaient conclut que Dumbledore n'était pas aussi bon qu'on le croyait, en tout cas, pas en ce qui concernait Harry. Le jeune aux cheveux noirs était heureux d'avoir ainsi quelqu'un de son côté, Bill lui avait ainsi épargné de participer au nettoyage de la maison avec les autres, il avait pris un congé de Gringotts avec Fleur et les deux pratiquaient leur anglais – ouais on y croit, avait ricané Harry - à Square Guimmaurd en enseignant les Runes et l'Arithmancie à Harry. Le jeune Potter étaient depuis souvent vu en train de se plaindre d'avoir choisi Divination et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tant il appréciait les deux autres matières.

Puis vint le 12 août, Harry dut se lever aux aurores parce que l'Ordre s'était mis dans l'idée que voyager Moldu serait plus convenable vu son chef d'accusation.

_ Je doute qu'ils vérifient comment on arrive à l'entrée des visiteurs. Remarqua Harry à une Tonks qui luttait pour ne pas s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine. Et puis, question sécurité, ce n'est pas vraiment optimal.

_ Oui mais Dumbledore a dit …

_ Ah désolé Mrs Weasley, je ne savais pas. Et qui suis-je pour questionner le grand Albus Dumbledore ? Le sarcasme passa bien évidemment au-dessus de tout le monde sauf Bill qui secoua la tête.

Le voyage en métro fut un calvaire pour Harry, il dut subir les questions incessantes de Mr Weasley, à peu près aussi discret dans le Monde Moldu qu'un groupe de hippies dans centre de recrutement de l'armée. L'arrivée au Ministère vit Harry passer par plusieurs bureaux pour finalement s'installer dans celui de Mr Weasley pour attendre l'heure de l'audience. Bien sur, c'était sans compter la mesquinerie du Ministre, ils durent donc descendre à toute vitesse dans les entrailles du Ministère pour qu'Harry puisse enfin rentrer dans la salle 10 avec un retard de 5 bonnes minutes sur la nouvelle heure avancée. Harry reconnut immédiatement la salle et sourit intérieurement.

Note : Merci de suivre cette histoire, je préviens tout de suite, actuellement, j'ai du temps (et de l'inspiration, ce qui est merveilleux) mais il est très probable que les publications de chapitres s'écartent dans un futur proche/lointain/on-n'en-sait-rien. (En même temps, un chapitre par jour, ce n'est pas viable longtemps si on veut un peu de qualité.)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La salle d'audience 10 était le cachot dans lequel avaient été jugés de nombreux Mangemorts dans la « guerre/débacle » contre Voldemort, dont Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple qu'Harry avait vu dans la Pensine. Il regarda les gradins, remplis de personnes l'observant dans leurs robes de couleur prune marquées d'un M. Harry décida d'ouvrir immédiatement les hostilités, dans la plus pure tradition des Black, _Toujours envoyer la première salve et viser pour humilier._

_ Je ne savais pas que j'avais tué quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en levant le regard sur le Ministre qui l'observait avec un air satisfait et ses deux copines du premier rang tapissées dans l'ombre.

_ Que voulez-vous dire Potter ? Demanda un Fudge complètement pris de court par une telle question et l'absence de peur chez le garçon.

_ Je sais que cette salle a été utilisée pour condamner des meurtriers avec une certaine marque sur le bras. Je me demandais juste pourquoi j'avais le droit au comité d'accueil complet avec le cachot et la chaise prête à m'enchainer. Après tout, tout ce que je sais moi, c'est que j'ai protégé mon cousin, un Moldu sachant que la magie existe depuis aussi longtemps que moi, et moi de deux Détraqueurs en leur lançant un Patronus.

Harry vit avec satisfaction la plupart des personnes en robes prune danser sur leur siège sous le coup de la gêne. La femme à la droite de Fudge se leva alors.

_ Mr Potter, ce que décident le Ministère et le Magenmagot ne vous regarde en aucun cas. Asseyez-vous maintenant ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix stridente alors qu'Harry observait bouche bée la femme ressemblant à une gigantesque grenouille, Harry avait à moitié envie de lui mettre sous le nez Skeeter dans sa forme d'Animagus pour voir si elle allongerait la langue pour la choper au vol.

_ Étant donné que c'est avec mon avenir que vous jouez, ça me regarde Mrs ? Rétorqua Harry en posant sa question d'une politesse flirtant avec l'insolence.

_ Je suis la Sous-Secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministère, Dolorès Ombrage, maintenant asseyez-vous que l'on puisse commencer.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette et se fit apparaitre un fauteuil en cuir, il s'assit confortablement ignorant les regards furieux de Fudge et Ombrage et les regards intéressés de bon nombre de membres du Magenmagot, Harry avait découvert durant l'été une affinité avec la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, surement l'héritage de ses parents.

_ Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, je ne suis pas un criminel de bas étage, je ne m'approcherais pas de votre chaise, si on peut appeler ça une chaise. Dit Harry avec mépris en jetant un regard à la chaise en fer dont les chaines étaient levées prêtes à se refermer sur un éventuel accusé.

_ Vous vous mettrez où on vous le dit Potter ! s'écria le Ministre.

_ Je croyais que l'on devait commencer cette audience, enfin, ce procès ?

_ C'est toujours une audience Mr Potter. Intervint la sorcière à gauche de Fudge. Mrs Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique si ce qu'il lisait sur la pancarte posée sur le pupitre était bon.

_ Désolé Madame la Directrice si je suis sceptique, mais dans aucun des livres sur les lois du Ministère que j'ai pu lire, je n'ai vu qu'une audience concernant de la magie durant les vacances par un mineur nécessitait le Magenmagot au grand complet. C'est donc un procès criminel, le problème, c'est qu'à part les deux Détraqueurs, je ne vois pas spécialement de victimes.

_ … Témoin de la défense, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dit une voix paisible derrière Harry.

_ Heu … Dumbledore … bafouilla un Fudge complètement effaré tandis que les membres du Magenmagot étaient partagés entre les rires déclenchés par cette entrée complètement ratée et l'appréhension de voir leur ancien chef mener la défense d'un jeune homme qui avait déjà bien pris en main les choses.

_ Quelle entrée ! Ironisa Harry alors que Dumbledore se mettait visiblement à mimer Fudge. Madame Bones, je ne suis pas vraiment enchanté d'être là, et je vois que vous non plus donc on va régler deux petits détails.

Harry prit sa baguette et récita rapidement.

_ Moi, Harry James Potter jure sur ma vie et ma magie que j'ai été attaqué par deux Détraqueurs le soir du 2 août.

« Moi, Harry James Potter jure sur ma vie et ma magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, alias Tom Elvis Jedusor de son vrai nom a été ressuscité à la fin de la Troisième Tâche. » continua-t-il.

« Je suppose que ce sera tout Mrs Bones ? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire tandis que la Directrice hochait la tête encore stupéfaite.

_ Harry, mon garçon, tu n'aurais pas du …

_ Au revoir, directeur, on se reverra à Poudlard je suppose. Et soit dit en passant, vous enquêterez bien sur pour découvrir la personne au Ministère qui veut me faire taire assez pour m'envoyer deux Détraqueurs. Coupa Harry en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrée du cachot. '_Une bonne journée en tout cas, un Fudge qui va galérer pour rattraper le coup, un Dumby humilié devant le Magenmagot … je te jure, préparer une entrée stylisée comme ça ... et puis surtout, en septembre, je vais retourner à l'école de la folie et des jolies filles.'_

_ Alors, ça a été plutôt rapide. L'attaqua aussitôt Mr Weasley lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte.

_ J'ai juré sur ma magie que je m'étais bien fait attaquer et que Voldemort était de retour. Mrs Bones m'a laissé m'en aller, je peux retourner à la maison tranquillement et le Magenmagot va discuter de Voldemort pour un moment. Résuma Harry.

_ C'est si simple … j-je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on n'y ait pas pensé. Murmura sous le choc Mr Weasley.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer maintenant. Conseilla Harry voulant retourner à son entrainement spécial BUSE/ASPIC/survivance le plus vite possible.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Dumbledore sera là pendant un moment je pense. Acquiesça Mr Weasley.

Le voyage de retour fut une simple formalité, Mr Weasley voulait se dépêcher pour s'occuper de ses toilettes régurgitantes. Après être revenu à Square Grimmaurd, Harry fêta un peu sa victoire avec les autres jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive, l'air grave. Ce dernier demanda à Harry de lui parler dans la cuisine.

_ Harry, mon garçon, c'était très dangereux ce que tu as fait au Ministère, tu as été à deux doigts de perdre cette audience. Sermonna Dumbledore.

_ Pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que ça avait relativement bien fonctionné, les charges ont été abandonnées et je vais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Avec un peu de chance, ils admettront même que Voldemort est de retour. Contra Harry.

_ Tu aurais quand même du me laisser m'occuper de ta défense, tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment ils réagiraient.

_ Une chance qu'ils aient bien réagis alors. Offrit Harry avec un sourire.

_ On peut dire ça. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes avec ta cicatrice ? Changea-t-il de sujet agacé.

_ Elle me picote de temps en temps.

_ Pour remédier à cela, je vais demander au professeur Rogue de t'enseigner l'Occlumancie, tu iras donc le voir le premier samedi de la rentrée dans la soirée en expliquant que tes notes de l'année dernière t'obligent à prendre des cours supplémentaires de Potions. _'Tiens ! Prends ça morveux !'_

_ Ce serait une bonne excuse si j'avais eu les examens de fin d'année. Pointa seulement Harry.

_ Eh bien voilà, dut au Tournoi, ton niveau en potions a chuté et comme tu veux t'améliorer, le Professeur Rogue a accepté de te donner des cours supplémentaires. Nous sommes obligés de faire cela puisque le Ministre refuse toujours d'accepter le retour de Voldemort, il clame que tu as eu des hallucinations et que ça a faussé ton serment magique.

_ Très bien. Harry savait que ça ne servirait d'argumenter vu le ton du vieil homme. Il décida donc de se préparer le mieux possible pour ces nouvelles leçons.

Dumbledore partit alors satisfait de sa brillante idée. _'Je pensais lui faire commencer ces leçons vers Noël pour être sur qu'il soit parfaitement sans défenses pour l'été prochain et le début d'administration des potions d'amour de la jeune Ginevra, mais avancer les leçons me permettra de calmer ses petites velléités indépendantistes de ces derniers temps. Severus anéantira ses défenses naturelles brutalement, ce qui ouvrira totalement la connexion et le rendra trop faible pour me résister.'_

_ Dumbledore veut que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie avec Rogue ! Mais c'est du délire ? Comment espère –t-il que Rogue t'apprenne quoi que ce soit, et surtout l'Occlumancie ? Dumbledore est devenu complètement sénile … à moins que … mais ça ne servirait aucun but ! s'écria Bill pensivement quand Harry lui eut raconté sa discussion en privée avec le Directeur.

_ L'idée que Rogue puisse m'apprendre autre chose que de nouvelles façons de le torturer est risible mais explique un peu ce qui t'empêcherait de penser que Dumby est complètement à côté de la plaque ? Demanda Harry en observant attentivement son ami.

_ L'Occlumancie est une magie de l'esprit, commença Bill en ouvrant une bouteille de Coca, apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à trouver que le monde Magique manquait de boissons, j'ai du l'apprendre en rentrant au service des gobelins il y a quelques années. Ça te permet de protéger ton esprit, c'est une méditation qui te met dans un genre de transe où la perception de l'extérieur est altérée, ce qui te permet de te focaliser uniquement sur toi, et surtout ton esprit. Tu peux aussi te focaliser sur ta magie mais je ne vais pas te brouiller avec tout ça maintenant. Je disais, la transe, c'est très déroutant au début, tu dois arriver à méditer assez profondément pour t'immerger complètement dans l'écoute du fonctionnement de ton cerveau et surtout de ton esprit, ce qui constitue ton âme. L'Occlumancie te permet donc de percevoir la création de tes pensées, les mouvements de ta conscience parmi tes souvenirs, tu saisis ?

Bill s'assura qu'Harry avait bien intégré le premier pan théorique de l'Occlumancie avant de continuer.

_ La vraie difficulté de l'Occlumancie, c'est de manipuler cette capacité à sentir ton esprit fonctionner pour servir ton objectif. La notion d'objectif est certainement la plus importante en Occlumancie, vois-tu, l'Occlumancie est une magie sans baguette, donc il faut une volonté inébranlable pour atteindre le résultat voulu, c'est pour ça que beaucoup échouent lamentablement. Dans le cas de l'Occlumancie, il faut que tu puisses passer en transe et, le plus vite possible, pouvoir vider ton esprit.

_ Vider mon esprit ? Détruire mes souvenirs et… s'alarma Harry.

_ Non, ça veut dire que tu arrêtes complètement le fonctionnement de ton esprit et tu rediriges toute l'énergie qui le faisait fonctionner vers l'objectif que tu veux atteindre. Ton objectif doit être la seule chose dans ton esprit à ce moment-là. Expliqua Bill en insistant lourdement sur l'importance de l'objectif.

_ Mon objectif peut être n'importe quoi ? Questionna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Voilà ! C'est la deuxième notion la plus importante de l'Occlumancie. L'essence de cette magie est de contrôler ton esprit, pas seulement de le fermer. Ton objectif premier bien sur est de protéger tes pensées, tes souvenirs d'un Légilimens, un adepte de la Légilimancie, ceux qui attaquent au contraire l'esprit des autres pour en soutirer des informations.

Harry interrompit Bill, voyant qu'il faisait une petite pause pour prendre quelques biscuits que Kreattur avait amenés.

_ La Légilimancie est donc une simple utilisation de l'Occlumancie ?

_ Oui, elle a été séparée de l'Occlumancie par le Ministère pour qu'il puisse en sanctionner l'utilisation.

_ Qu'est-ce que permet alors l'Occlumancie en dehors de la défense mentale ? Interrogea avidement Harry.

_ Bah, les utilisations les plus répandues, c'est l'utilisation de la capacité à mieux contrôler son esprit pour augmenter sa mémoire. Pour faire simple, un Occlumens peut se focaliser sur un thème donné pour se rappeler rapidement tout ce qu'il a entendu, appris, lu ou même écrit à ce propos.

_ C'est dur d'arriver à ce niveau ?

_ Dur ? Ça dépend, vu que c'est une magie surtout tributaire de la volonté de son utilisateur, il suffit généralement d'être vraiment motivé dessus pour apprendre à maitriser son esprit. Expliqua Bill alors qu'Harry se mit à faire la moue.

_ Ca veut dire qu'avant que je revoie Dumbledore ou Rogue, je devrais avoir commencé.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai les leçons. Si mon intuition est bonne, on peut encore prévenir un désastre.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je pense que Rogue va se contenter d'attaquer ton esprit sans relâche… murmura Bill avec dégout tandis qu'Harry le regardait sans comprendre.

_ Quel est l'effet de ce genre de technique ?

_ Ce n'est pas une technique, enfin pas à ce stade. Il faut comprendre que là maintenant, tu as ce qu'on appelle des défenses naturelles, c'est ce qui te permet de penser, de faire agir ton corps etc…

_ C'est le minimum en fait ?

_ Voilà, le problème, c'est que si quelqu'un attaque ces barrières avant que tu n'aies commencé à construire de vraies barrières à l'aide de l'Occlumancie, ton esprit va être directement touché. Quand l'esprit lui-même est touché, la personne devient très faible mentalement voir se met en état de choc, ce qui peut être permanent. C'est pourquoi il faut que l'élève apprenne à contrôler son esprit à haut niveau avant d'essayer de l'attaquer.

_ Faible mentalement ? répéta Harry. Le genre influençable et sans défense, ce que Dumby voudrait plus que tout.

_ On dirait bien. C'était dur pour l'ainé des Weasley de penser que le grand Albus Dumbledore, le prestigieux leader du Bien, le Vainqueur de Grindelwald, l'homme que ses parents lui avaient appris à idolâtrer durant toute son enfance n'était au final qu'un manipulateur sans scrupule servant sa propre vision du monde. Progressivement pourtant, Bill découvrait, ingurgitait et fustigeait ce qu'il découvrait avec Harry.

_ On parle de combien de temps pour une personne motivée ? Demanda finalement résolument Harry, prêt à ne se concentrer que sur l'Occlumancie pour s'assurer que Rogue rencontrerait un mur lorsqu'il essaierait de le transformer en l'arme parfaite et porte-étendard de Dumby.

_ J'ai appris la branche blocage de l'esprit en Occlumancie en 10 jours. Il suffit que tu te concentres dessus jour et nuit, tu seras prêt pour Rogue.

_ Merci Bill.

Harry passa donc le reste des vacances à travailler sur son esprit mais aussi à continuer d'absorber de nouveaux livres de sorts, de théories magiques des livres que Bill lui amenait ou que le portrait de la mère de Sirius lui indiquait dans la bibliothèque. Harry érigea ses barrières mentales à une vitesse impressionnante, mais ce n'était pas l'avancée la plus saisissante d'Harry. Depuis le début de l'été, Mrs Black avait ouvert à Harry une salle annexe à la bibliothèque où elle lui apprenait une magie qu'elle lui avait évoquée comme potentiellement très puissante.

« Donc Potter, tu sais faire le Patronus depuis ta troisième année ? »

« Oui Mrs Black, j'ai appris le sort pour pouvoir me protéger des Détraqueurs. »

Elle commença ainsi à lui apprendre une magie très inconnue et perdue mais que les Black avaient gardée dans leur arsenal, la magie des émotions. Mrs Black lui expliqua que cette magie n'était pas basée sur la puissance magique, la volonté ou bien encore des mouvements de baguette. C'était une magie dont toute la puissance dépendait des bons mots, pensés ou exprimés et surtout de la force des émotions. Harry connaissait déjà trois sorts de cette branche de la magie, le Patronus alimenté par le bonheur, l'Avada Kedavra et le Doloris alimentés par la haine. Mrs Black lui apprit donc quelques sorts dévastateurs avec des noms bien étudiés pour impressionner.

« A quoi tu t'attendais Potter, ce sont les Black et les Lovegood qui ont inventé la quasi-totalité du répertoire de cette magie. » lui avait-elle dit en lui présentant la Furie des Eaux et le Vengeur Masqué. L'un étant l'envoi de lames aqueuses en utilisant la colère et le deuxième un informulé faisant apparaitre des armes médiévales en tout genre derrière l'ennemi alimenté par le sentiment de vengeance.

Mrs Black avait été impressionnée par les progrès d'Harry, celui-ci utilisait en effet son Occlumancie pour isoler les émotions dont il avait besoin à une vitesse qui ne faisait qu'augmenter tout au long du reste des « vacances ».

* * *

Note : J'ai découvert les barres horizontales ! Merci de suivre cette fiction et bon week-end.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

Finalement assis dans le train avec Neville, Ginny et une certaine Luna Lovegood, Harry sortit immédiatement son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il voulait réfléchir et donc le livre montrerait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une discussion, il avait prit le livre de Défense pour le fou rire qu'il pouvait avoir en lisant une page de ce torchon de temps à autre, on pouvait se divertir avec un livre sans s'appeler Hermione.

Les autres comprirent le message rapidement vu qu'après les présentations d'usage, Luna retourna à son magazine pendant que Neville parlait d'une plante qu'il avait reçue à Ginny qui essaya au début de mêler Harry à la conversation.

L'été avait été très révélateur pour Harry, il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit ou celui de Bill que Dumbledore avaient ses plans sur la prochaine guerre et qu'Harry était un pion qui, bien qu'étant central sur l'échiquier, ne restait qu'un pion et Harry avait découvert qu'il n'aimait pas être un pion. Bill avait eu du mal à finalement abandonner toute illusion que Dumbledore puisse agir pour le plus grand bien comme il le prétend quand Harry réussit à le convaincre de l'emmener à Gringotts pour finalement voir ce que ses parents lui avaient vraiment laissé.

Le portrait de la mère de Sirius et Phinéas avaient en effet expliqué à Harry que Dumbledore était son gardien et donc était celui qui devait se charger de gérer son coffre à Gringotts. Phinéas avait ensuite précisé que Dumbledore n'avait pas accès aux coffres, l'ayant entendu râler à ce propos dans son bureau plus d'une fois, il n'en était que le gardien, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucun problème jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en prenne contrôle à 17 ans. Bill et Harry étaient donc aller à Gringotts, ils pouvaient ainsi s'assurer en payant le bon gobelin généreusement que Dumbledore ne puisse plus faire quoi que ce soit avec le coffre qui passa donc directement sous contrôle d'Harry et que personne ne serait au courant tant qu'il n'y touchait pas. C'est là que Bill découvrit un document qui résolut de nombreuses énigmes dans la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

_ Un contrat de mariage ! Signé par ma mère et Dumbledore ! s'écria Bill en lisant le document.

_ Ginny ?

_ Oui, il est stipulé que si tu venais à mourir, même avant activation du contrat, toutes tes possessions passeraient à Ginny avec ma mère comme gardienne. Résuma Bill en jetant le parchemin sur le bureau du gobelin.

_ Ca explique beaucoup de choses en tout cas, surtout vu la date de signature. Observa Harry en prenant le contrat en main.

_ Comment ça Harry ? Demanda Bill d'une voix encore très forte sous le coup de la colère du briseur de sorts.

_ 'Signé le 1er novembre 1981'. Ce n'est pas vraiment un contrat de mariage, son activation n'est qu'à mon 21ème anniversaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bill était complètement stupéfié par le calme d'Harry tandis que celui-ci se félicitait pour ses progrès fulgurants en Occlumancie, quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait piqué une crise digne d'un gamin de 5 ans avant de fondre en larmes en gémissant sur la trahison.

_ C'est très simple Bill, ceci est un pari sur ma mort si on veut.

_ Tu peux être plus clair ?

_ Dumbledore n'a aucune intention de me laisser survivre, donc il s'assure que lorsque je mourrais et ma mort amènera en plus du bon. Un serment de silence te permettra d'en découvrir plus. Indiqua Harry en regardant Bill prendre sa baguette et faire le serment, l'autre homme savait que c'était sérieux et que le serment était obligatoire. Le gobelin était déjà sortit depuis qu'il avait eu son or et ramener quelques documents liés dont le contrat donc Harry put parler librement.

_ J'étais un horcrux depuis la fameuse nuit d'Halloween, tu comprends maintenant ?

Bill comprit immédiatement le raisonnement complet.

_ Il comptait se servir de toi et de la prophétie débile que les autres gardent pour s'assurer que Voldemort tombe, ce qui signifiait alors ta propre mort vu qu'il aurait laissé l'horcrux être le dernier et donc commencer à s'enraciner dans ton âme à toi, ensuite, il aurait fallu t'éliminer pour empêcher une prise de contrôle de l'horcrux et tu l'aurais fait sans soucis pour protéger tout le monde.

_ En faisant ce contrat, il s'assurait que mes biens soient entre ses mains vu que tous les autres de ta famille l'idéalisent encore à part Percy mais bon, lui on sait à quoi s'en tenir.

_ Il serait donc après la fortune des Potter. Conclut Bill.

_ Et un bon coup de boost de sa réputation. Ajouta Harry avant d'éclaircir son point de vue en voyant Bill qui ne comprenait pas. Il aurait été le mentor du gars qui a vaincu Voldemort, ça fait genre piqûre de rappel par rapport à sa victoire contre Grindelwald.

Ils terminèrent ensuite rapidement leur visite à Gringotts pour passer dans le Monde Moldu pour acheter des vêtements pour Harry.

_ Je commanderais des fringues à Madame Guipure quand je serais à Poudlard. Avait répondu Harry quand Bill lui avait demandé ce qu'il en était pour des vêtements dignes de ce nom du Monde Magique. En vrai, Kreattur s'en était déjà occupé sur les conseils de Mrs Black mais Bill n'était pas obligé de tout savoir, Harry avait en effet gardé secret son « amitié » avec l'ancienne matriarche des Black.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent Potter, donc ne mets jamais tous tes œufs dans le même panier. Mais ne tombe pas dans les travers de l'autre vieil ahuri, ne garde pas tout secret tout le temps. »

Harry savait que dans son temps, Walburga Black avait été l'ombre d'Orion Black mais surtout l'une des personnes les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, les Black étaient en effet alors l'une des familles les plus puissantes au Ministère. Leur alliance avec les Lestrange et les Malefoy avait renforcé ce pouvoir mais après la mort de Regulus, Walburga réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur en suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'était disposée à aider le premier venu, Harry avait alors été très fier quand Walburga lui avait expliqué qu'il était ce qu'elle attendait, quelqu'un qui remettrait Voldy à sa place mais qui en même temps s'occuperait de Dumby. Même les sarcasmes de Phinéas n'avaient pas empêché Mrs Black de jurer sur ses ancêtres qu'elle aiderait Harry à devenir la troisième force de Grande-Bretagne.

Au début, en plus d'être fier des compliments de Mrs Black sur ses qualités dont certaines dignes de Serpentard lui-même selon le portrait, Harry avait également ressenti de l'excitation et de la mortification. Ces deux réactions parce que depuis la résurrection de Voldemort mais surtout le combat contre les Détraqueurs, Harry s'était découvert une âme de combattant, il aimait combattre, il était à sa place. Bien sur, il n'était pas à croire que le combat était tout, non, Harry savait de la part de Bill que les briseurs de sort avaient besoin d'escortes dans leurs expéditions, ils devaient en effet se battre régulièrement pour protéger leurs trouvailles et les remettre à Gringotts. Or, certains briseurs de sort pouvaient assumer également cette position d'escorte, ce qui les rendait extrêmement intéressants pour les gobelins, une seule personne à payer au lieu de deux.

Quand Harry avait demandé à Bill pourquoi il ne parlait que des gobelins quand il parlait de ce genre d'occupation, Bill lui expliqua que depuis quelques dizaines d'années, les gobelins étaient les maitres du système banquier mondial, dominant ainsi les gnomes, les nains et même les kobolds et les leprechauns d'où l'importance d'être en bons termes avec eux. De fait, ceux-ci se diversifièrent sur des domaines où les sorciers n'étaient pas très efficaces et proposèrent des services bien supérieurs pour ceux qui pouvaient se l'offrir, l'application d'enchantements de protection ou la destruction de ces enchantements sont des domaines que les gobelins ont pris à leur compte. La chasse au trésor comme l'appelle les briseurs de sorts est la recherche d'objets précieux laissés par des générations de sorciers ou moldus par les gobelins ou par des clients utilisant les gobelins comme intermédiaires, c'est ce dont Bill s'occupait en Egypte.

Les gobelins avaient également tout une section mercenariat, dedans on y trouvait des boulots donnés directement par Gringotts, les gobelins ayant des traités de paix avec la plupart des nations magiques leur interdisant de blesser des sorciers, ils utilisaient d'autres sorciers pour s'occuper de ceux qui ne payaient pas leurs dettes. De même, ils servaient d'intermédiaire pour des demandes très variées, mises à prix, escortes de marchands, éliminations de créatures ou encore récolte d'ingrédients. Le point commun entre tous les emplois proposés par Gringotts était la demande de résultats académiques élevés et le salaire plus qu'intéressant, mais, le plus important, accepter de travailler sous les ordres des gobelins.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors, ce qui fit revenir Harry sur Terre, laissant entrer une fille aux longs cheveux noirs sur qui Harry avaient, avant d'avoir fait une viré dans un club de strip Moldu avec Bill et Fleur, le béguin. Maintenant, il concédait qu'elle était attirante mais pas exceptionnelle et puis surtout, quand Fleur lui avait demandé ce qu'il savait d'elle, il ne pouvait répondre que des origines asiatiques et son poste d'Attrapeuse à Serdaigle. La Vélane lui avait donc conseillé de plutôt essayer de la connaitre avant de foncer comme dans le Tournoi. Sauf que Cho Chang rappelait à Harry son échec de l'an passé, Cédric, il n'avait rien pu faire pour le Poufsouffle à l'arrivée du Portoloin et Harry, bien qu'il ait compris qu'il n'était pas à blâmer, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de s'être figé à ce moment-là. Or, quand la Serdaigle entra dans le champ de vision d'Harry, il repensa à Cédric et en eut la nausée.

_ Oh … bonjour. Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. On dirait que j'arrive au … mauvais moment. Hésita-t-elle en regardant droit à Harry.

_ Oh … euh salut. Répondit Harry en réactivant son Occlumancie. De l'extérieur, les autres virent simplement Harry reprendre des couleurs et son inspiration mais Cho était déjà partie avec un petit au revoir. Neville continuait, lui, de s'occuper de son cactus bizarre – Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! – et Luna son magazine. Ginny, au contraire, avait un sourire béat.

_ Ferme ta bouche, petite Ginny, tu vas gober les mouches. Envoya Harry en prenant un autre livre, sérieux cette fois, dans sa malle. Ginny se mit à rougir et détourna la tête. _'Au moins, elle n'a pas couiné.'_

_ Elle a déjà des Joncheruines tout autour d'elle, il faudrait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, ils entrent dans le cerveau par les oreilles et font faire plein de choses bizarres à leurs hôtes. Expliqua Luna en levant le nez de son magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers. Harry reconnut le Chicaneur, Sirius avait été mort de rire en lisant qu'il était un chanteur de variété, il l'avait montré à Harry alors qu'il nourrissait Buck et que les autres s'amusaient avec les Doxys.

_ Tu lis le Chicaneur ? Demanda Harry, il savait qu'Hermione pensait que c'était un torchon sans intérêt comme beaucoup de gens, Harry aimait bien, c'était rafraichissant après avoir lu un livre entier sur '101 sorts dévastateurs et mortels pour vos ennemis.'

_ Oui, mon père en est le directeur.

_ Ben tu lui diras que j'aime bien ces articles, ça m'a bien servi. Par contre, tu ne le prendras pas mal mais mon amie Hermione, elle déteste ce journal. Prévint Harry.

_ Merci et non, je ne le prendrais pas mal, cette fille n'a aucune aura. Déclara Luna sur le même ton que Trelawney. Harry lui envoya un sourire tandis que Ginny se renfrognait.

Soudainement, Harry se souvint d'un petit détail, ça ne serait pas intéressant s'il ne pensait pas à son oncle et sa tante avant d'arriver à Poudlard, son petit joujou n'allait pas supporter toute la magie du château. Il sortit donc un petit boitier de sa poche qui avait un voyant rouge allumé et un voyant vert éteint avec un bouton sur le côté droit. Il se positionna face à la vitre avec un sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles et il appuya en criant intérieurement toute sa joie. _'Presque aussi intéressant que de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !'_

Pendant ce temps, à Privet Drive, Pétunia Dursley était, comme à son habitude depuis le départ en catimini du monstre en train de tondre le jardin arrière sur sa tondeuse d'où elle pouvait bien évidemment observer les voisins dans leur jardin, la tondeuse avait été un achat obligatoire vu que Vernon n'avait pas eu envie d'employer un jardinier pour l'été en plus de l'année. Or, le morveux n'étant pas là pour couper les brins d'herbe aux ciseaux, Pétunia devait se charger du jardin pour que tout soit parfait. Vernon Dursley, lui, se préparait à aller au travail, il avait un déjeuner d'affaire avec des clients importants, il était simplement heureux, pas de truc anormal à emmener à la gare pour qu'il fasse encore plein de trucs anormaux, apparemment plus de morveux pour le reste de sa vie et surtout des clients américains prêt à sortir le carnet de chèque. Dudley Dursley, de son côté, était consigné dans sa chambre, quand Mark et Phil Evans avaient terminé de lui retourner la faveur de toutes ces années où Dudley et son gang les avaient frappés pour rien, les deux garçons l'avaient habillés tout en noir, lui avaient mis une cagoule et l'avaient jeté dans le jardin où il avait perdu connaissance. Quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient réussit à convaincre de justesse les Evans de retirer leur poursuite pour cambriolage sur Dudley. Dudley ruminait donc dans sa chambre des plans pour éliminer l'abomination qui avait utilisé son hocus-pocus pour envouter les Evans, la police et ses parents.

Les trois Dursleys vaquaient donc à leurs occupations quand, dans la cabane au fond du jardin, sous le lit de la chambre du monstre à l'étage et dans le placard sous l'escalier, trois petits paquets reçurent le signal du boitier du jeune Harry Potter. L'explosion en résultant marqua l'histoire du Surrey, une entière maison avec son jardin furent engloutis dans un tonnerre de flammes et de bruits assourdissants. La stupeur céda rapidement place à la panique, les habitants quittèrent leur maison de peut qu'elles explosent aussi. Voyant que rien ne se passait et que la police commençait à arriver, on se massa le plus proche possible des vestiges du numéro 4. Les théories les plus farfelues commencèrent à circuler mais les riverains restèrent sur une fuite de gaz. Jusqu'à ce que la police retrouve une quatrième bombe sous la voiture des Dursley, celle-ci n'avait pas explosé mais immédiatement, le quartier fut en effervescence, on commença à se demander qui ? Les attentats qui secouaient la France avaient faits le tour de l'Europe, on parla des irlandais de l'IRA, peut-être avaient-ils à nouveau mis fin à leur cessez-le-feu. En tout cas, à la fin de la journée, tous les habitants, y compris Arabella Figg étaient persuadés que cette explosion était un simple attentat résultant de la folie du Monde (Moldu) même si la police n'en était qu'au début de son enquête.

'_Je suis un génie ! Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveront la 4__ème__ charge de C4 devant les habitants et les rumeurs s'occuperont de remonter aux oreilles de Dumby.' _Pensa triomphalement Harry. _'Et puis qui soupçonnerait le gentil petit Harry Potter, le Survivant, aller contacter des gangsters moldus pour mettre la main sur des explosifs au tout début de l'été. Voyons !'_ Jubila intérieurement l'adolescent. _'Le pire, c'est que si l'autre gros lard n'avait pas raconté à tout le monde que j'allais à St Brutus-je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, je n'aurais jamais été contacté par ce genre de délinquants l'été de la Coupe du Monde, qui aurait cru qu'il suffisait de leur filer tous les appareils électroniques de Dudley pour qu'ils me doivent un petit service.' _Pensa Harry avec un sourire, voler les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Dudley avait été d'une facilité enfantine, il avait laissé la fenêtre du fils Dursley ouverte un soir, et Dudley ne l'avait pas refermé en déclarant qu'il était trop fatigué. Simuler un cambriolage avait été ensuite du gâteau.

* * *

Note : Voilà, les Dursley, a plus. Un peu radical, mais disons qu'Harry va être globalement bien moins "moral" même s'il restera "bon". Disons que c'est plus un alignement général bon mais avec certaines actions qui seront limites (Voir le jeu Fable pour plus d'infos à la limite). Pareil début d'émergence des manipulations de Dumby, Bill sort finalement la tête du sable pour de bon.

Pour ce qui est de la question sur l'isolement (merci à ak pour avoir relevé cette erreur, Harry n'est pas un immeuble sujet à l'isolation, je note ^^) d'Harry à Poudlard, je ne vais pas dévoiler la suite mais non, ce n'est pas un classique "tout le monde lui tourne le dos". Je peux me permettre de révéler ça, ce sera en partie dans le prochain chapitre, qui viendra rapidement si je me fais violence ce soir pour éviter la télé.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Harry rayonnait toujours quand il dévalisa le chariot de friandise, il rayonnait toujours quand il mangea ses friandises en les partageant avec les trois autres occupants du compartiment et il rayonnait enfin toujours quand Ron et Hermione rentrèrent visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ron s'affala sur la banquette et regarda autour de lui.

_ Hé ! Où sont les friandises, tout est vide ! s'écria le préfet de Gryffondor.

_ Mangées. S'exclama brillamment Harry. Le chariot doit zoner vers la tête du train maintenant.

_ Vous auriez pu m'en laisser ! s'indigna le roux. Harry ne lui gaspilla même pas un regard.

_ Hermione ? Demanda-t-il alors que la jeune fille était visiblement furieuse.

_ On a vu les autres préfets. Admit-elle finalement.

_ Et ? Pressa Harry

_ Devine qui sont ceux de Serpentard ? Intervint Ron.

_ Malefoy dans sa grande furetittude et Parkindogue pour compléter la couple zoologique de l'année ? Suggéra Harry sur de lui hochant la tête à Luna qui riait aux éclats.

_ Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda Hermione. Malefoy encore mais Parkinson ? Personne n'aurait pu le deviner, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi.

_ Rogue me hait donc il met en préfet des personnes qui me haïssent également. Or, la pire chez Serpentard avec qui j'ai eu le moindre contact, c'est Pansy ! Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une conclusion évidente.

_ Le Professeur Rogue ne choisirait pas ses préfets en t'ayant à l'esprit Harry. Sermonna Hermione alors qu'Harry envoyait un clin d'œil à la seule Serdaigle du compartiment qui affichait un air étonné à la déclaration d'Hermione, par opposition aux hochements de tête des trois autres gryffondors.

_ Sinon ceux des deux autres Maisons ? Harry changea de sujet, il était de bien trop bonne humeur pour argumenter avec Miss-Les-Profs-sont –tous-des-saints-oh-Lockhart-fais-moi-un-enfant.

_ Ernie MacMillan et Hannah Abbot pour les blaireaux et Anthony Goldstein avec Padma Patil pour les intellos. Lista Ron avec dédain. Apparemment, l'attitude « Les gryffondors sont les meilleurs » de Ron ne s'était pas calmée.

_ Tu es allé au bal avec Padma Patil. Remarqua Luna d'une voix rêveuse en fixant Ron avec des yeux exorbités.

_ Ca me fait penser, je dois aller voir Parvati. Lança Harry alors qu'il était déjà hors du compartiment.

Il entendit Ron balbutier quelque chose et Ginny et Hermione se disputer après s'être cognées toutes les deux pour avoir essayé de sortir en même temps du compartiment.

Il trouva rapidement Parvati qui était avec Lavande, Seamus et Dean dans un compartiment non loin du sien.

_ Salut Parvati, je peux te prendre 5 minutes de ton temps … Il jeta un regard à la brosse à cheveux qu'elle tenait dans une main et au magazine qu'elle tenait dans l'autre avant de reprendre … précieux à ce que je vois ?

_ Oui Harry ? dit-elle distraitement en continuant d'essayer de copier la coupe de cheveux du magazine sur Lavande qui observait Harry avec suspicion. Seamus avait le même regard que Lavande tandis que Dean était égal à lui-même, il l'avait salué et ne cherchait pas à être mêlé à quoi que ce soit. _'Visiblement,'_ se dit Harry, _'Seamus et Lavande croient aux articles de la Gazette, Dean n'en a rien à faire et Parvati non plus il semblerait. A moins qu'elle soit bien trop concentrée, cette coupe de cheveux a l'air terriblement complexe.'_

_ C'était pour m'excuser concernant mon attitude impardonnable durant le bal de l'année dernière. Je suis heureux tout de même que tu aies trouvé ensuite un cavalier pour le reste de la soirée. J'ajouterais aussi que je suis désolé que ta sœur ait du subir la même chose à cause de mon meilleur ami, vu que c'est moi qui t'avait demandé si tu pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui, je me sens un peu responsable. Harry avait dit cela avec un air contrit, il avait honte de sa conduite ce soir-là, et accessoirement, Bill et surtout Fleur, l'avaient incendié, surtout lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à s'excuser auprès des jumelles. Les quatre autres gryffondors avaient l'air complètement ébahis par contre, Harry grimaça, il y avait quelque chose de pas net, qu'ils soient surpris, énervés ou quoi mais là, complètement assommés par la surprise, ça sentait le roussi.

_ Heu … je … je ne sais pas quoi dire Harry. Commença Parvati mais Lavande prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir un mot de plus.

_ Je croyais que toi, le grand Harry Potter, tu étais trop bon pour devoir rendre des comptes à une sale étrangère. Lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Harry fut totalement pris au dépourvu.

_ Comment … qu'est-ce que … c'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai jamais dit ça ! S'indigna-t-il en maudissant intérieurement la personne qui avait osé mentir à son propos de la sorte.

_ C'est ton meilleur ami, l'autre bouffon de Ronald qui a dit ça à Padma après le bal quand elle avait demandé des excuses. Cracha Lavande alors que le visage d'Harry se fermait.

_ Je vois. Réagit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'un porte-parole. Je vous préviens dès à présent, je suis peut-être toujours en compagnie du rouquin et de la Je-Sais-Tout mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils peuvent parler en mon nom. A l'avenir, vous serez ainsi au courant que, si je veux dire quelque chose ou faire passer une opinion, je le ferais moi-même, sans intermédiaire. Expliqua-t-il froidement. Mes excuses à ta sœur et toi Parvati. Réitéra-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment. Il heurta alors Ginny et Hermione qui avaient toutes les deux des oreilles à rallonge dans les mains.

_ Sort d'Impassibilité. Je croyais que la petite sœur des jumeaux aurait su comment les détecter. Déclara Harry en ayant du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire quand il vit la mini-Weasley tourner au rouge vif. Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes en tout cas. Il ignora le fait qu'Hermione ait eu la respiration coupée par le coude d'Harry qui, en sortant du compartiment, avait heurté la gorge de la jeune femme et retourna dans son compartiment. Il avait vu Malefoy sortir de son compartiment, il ne voudrait rater pour rien au monde la visite annuelle du grand Drago Malefoy.

De retour dans son compartiment, Harry se mit en position pour un show qui allait forcément être épique, avec le retour de Voldy, Malefoy serait obligé de commencer à dérailler directement et Ron et sa grande bouche se sentiraient obligés de rentrer dans le jeu du serpentard … comme d'habitude. Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent alors dans le compartiment et lancèrent des regards courroucés à Harry qui ne daigna même pas leur accorder une once d'attention.

_ Oh mais ça alors, vous avez vu, Potter même pas préfet au profit du traitre à son sang. Ça fait quoi Potter de te faire doubler par le rouquin sans avenir ? Demanda méchamment Malefoy.

_ Je n'aurais pas voulu du badge si on me l'avait donné Malefoy, les responsabilités de préfet ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Par contre, tu devrais te demander alors ce que ça te fait d'être l'égal du 'rouquin sans avenir' comme tu dis. Répondit Harry alors que Ron prit un air scandalisé.

_ Tu ferais mieux de faire attention Potter, Weasley n'est rien comparé à moi. Siffla Malefoy.

_ Et tu n'es rien comparé à moi. Donc le problème est réglé ? Se moqua Harry alors que Malefoy prenait un teint rouge brique.

_ Tu vas voir Potter, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres …

_ Qui ça ? Celui qui est censé être mort ? Attention Drago, tu ne voudrais pas bousiller les efforts de ton vieux père à garder le silence sur le retour de son maitre en ouvrant ta grande bouche.

_ Je me vengerais Potter, tu finiras avec tes parents plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Menaça Malefoy.

Harry, voyant que Malefoy ne dirait rien à propos des rouquins ou à Hermione, était déçu mais décida de pimenter un peu l'année.

_ Mon bon Drago, quel courage d'assumer enfin ton … orientation. Savoir que même si le Monde Magique tout entier condamnera cette affliction mais montrer une telle solidarité dans votre union, je suis vraiment époustouflé par votre vaillance digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Harry avait changé de ton pour un faux air admirateur, il sortit alors sa baguette mais la pointa sur sa gorge.

_ De quoi tu parles Potter ? Demanda Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

_ Sonorus ! Récita Harry avant de commencer d'une voix surprise et admirative portant dans tout le train. Je voudrais féliciter Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle pour avoir enfin révéler ce que nous nous demandions tous. Après maintenant 5 ans à parcourir l'école ensemble, ces trois surprenants avatars du courage tellement loué par le fondateur au lion lui-même ont finalement officialisé leurs sentiments. Là, les trois garçons blêmirent. Je sais que chaque élève de Poudlard en voyant ce trio dans les couloirs s'est au moins une fois demander si oui ou non il y avait plus qu'une simple amitié et je suis heureux que les trois garçons aient trouvé le courage de faire leur coming-out, je voudrais les applaudir bien fort dès à présent et leur souhaiter une vie épanouie.

Le discours d'Harry fut rencontré par un silence de mort à travers tout le train, seul le bruit inhérent au train lui-même dans son contact avec les rails ne subsistait. Harry se retourna finalement vers les trois serpentards le regardant avec des yeux emplis d'effroi et leurs bouches pendant bien trop bas, un regard à Luna et à sa baguette sortie lui assura que ce n'était bien sur pas une coïncidence. Il annula le sort d'amplification de la voix et leur montra les portes. Le trio quitta alors le compartiment sans un mot.

_ Il n'a même pas pensé à profiter de sa place de préfet. Ça doit être la force de ses sentiments pour le sexe masculin, peut-être que je l'attire ? Blagua Harry alors que les autres l'observaient tous avec des yeux ronds.

_ Ce n'était pas gentil ce que tu as fait Harry Potter, tu n'as pas cité le furet que tu as fait apparaitre dans la manche de Malefoy, alors qu'il est évident que Malefoy entreprend de le faire participer à ses activités particulières avec Crabbe et Goyle. Observa Luna.

_ Je ne voulais pas créer encore plus d'ennuis à Malefoy, son père est si fier d'être un sang-pur, ça pourrait être problématique s'il apprenait que son fils était intéressé par des créatures « inférieures ».

_ Mais et son amour pour son propre sexe ?

_ Crabbe et Goyle sont des sang-purs et il ne ferait que suivre l'exemple de Malefoy père après tout, qui sait ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même au Manoir.

_ Est-ce que je peux te citer dans l'article que je vais envoyer à papa à ce propos ? Demanda alors la blonde pendant qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits.

_ Vas-y aucun problème. Acquiesça Harry, il jubilait, une blague à deux balles dans le train de l'école transformé en scoop pour un journal à plus de 2 000 exemplaires.

_ Tu as vraiment fait apparaitre un furet sur Malefoy Harry ? Hermione était enfin en état de réprimander Harry apparemment.

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai rien vu ?

_ Ce sera une retenue alors si je trouve une seule preuve, je suis désolé Harry mais il est interdit de faire de la magie dans le train.

_ Merci Hermione, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ironisa Harry. Sauf que sans preuve, pas de retenue.

Le reste du voyage fut un peu tendu, Harry s'isola avec un livre sur les Runes, de son niveau atteint avec Bill et Fleur, c'est-à-dire niveau des ASPIC, Harry aimait … non adorait les runes surtout celles décrites dans un livre de la bibliothèque des Black, elles ne nécessitaient pas de baguette, juste son sang. De leur côté, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se lançaient des regards éloquents mais ne pouvaient rien dire vu que Neville était juste à côté en train de rechercher des choses dans un livre … sur les plantes. Luna continuait de lire son journal à l'envers en lançant des regards de remontrances à Hermione pour avoir insulté _Le Chicaneur_ mais aussi ses lecteurs.

Enfin arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur, la vie était belle pour le moment, il avait réglé le problème Dursley de la meilleure des façons, la permanente, il avait humilié Malefoy avec brio et il avait laissé passer le mot qu'il était le seul à pouvoir parler de lui-même et même Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas des autorités en ce qui le concernait. Bien sur, expliquer cela aux deux plus grosses commères du château était s'assurer que la nouvelle fasse le tour des élèves en quelques jours à peine. La meilleure partie de son idée était qu'il suffisait qu'il nie auprès de Ron et Hermione si jamais ça arrivait à leurs oreilles, ils le croiraient sans problèmes vu la réputation de pure honnêteté qu'Harry s'était forgé durant toutes ces années.

En sortant du train, Harry eut la confirmation de ce que lui avait dit Bill vers la fin des vacances, c'étaient bien des Sombrals qui tiraient les diligences amenant les élèves au château. Bill l'avait prévenu pour qu'il évite de se ridiculiser en parlant de cheveux ailés squelettiques à tout bout de champ alors que personne ne pouvait les voir. Il ignora les deux préfets dont une Hermione en overdose d'autorité et s'approcha de l'une des diligences avec Luna sur ses talons.

_ Tu peux les voir ? Demanda-t-il en remarquant que la serdaigle avait attardé son regard sur le sombral.

_ Oui, tu sais ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour comme pour le tester.

_ Des Sombrals, on m'avait prévenu qu'après avoir vu Cédric mourir, je pourrais les voir mais j'ai pensé que c'était des balivernes sur le moment. Il avait beau s'être durcit sous l'enseignement de Mrs Black, Harry avait encore des séquelles mentales par rapport à la mort de Cédric. Ce n'était pas tellement sa mort en elle-même, c'était plutôt l'inutilité de cette mort, le principe qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le fait que Cédric n'ait été qu'une mort annexe avait ensuite fait bouillir le sang d'Harry quand il en avait finit avec la période 'C'est ma faute, je suis méchant, je l'ai tué pauvre de moi'. Maintenant quand Harry pensait à l'ancien attrapeur de Poufsouffle, une envie irrépressible de trouver et de faire payer Pettigrow s'emparait du jeune aux cheveux noirs.

_ Hagrid n'était pas là pour appeler les 1ère année, c'était Gobe-Planche. Informa Hermione débutant ainsi une grande conversation autour de cette absence du demi-géant. Harry, même s'il n'en fit aucune mention évidemment, savait qu'Hagrid avait été envoyé pour discuter avec les géants. Les géants. Harry avait été instruit par Bill et Fleur sur les créatures magiques, ils avaient même reçus quelques lettres de Charlie qui avait rapidement été convaincu par Bill concernant Dumbledore et ses « méfaits ». L'éducation d'Harry avait couvert de nombreuses créatures et notamment les géants. Contrairement à la plupart des grosses créatures magiques encore existant dans le monde, les géants n'avaient pas développé l'instinct de survie, ils continuaient comme depuis leur arrivée sur cette planète à tuer tout ce qui bougeait, y compris les autres géants, pour le simple fait de tuer. Or, la plupart des autres créatures massives telles que les Basilics, les Manticores ou bien encore les Cerbères sont généralement des attaquants opportunistes, s'arrangeant pour tuer tout témoin de leur attaque et donc ne pas devenir la cible d'une chasse. Les géants au contraire étaient une race sans espoir qui allait très rapidement disparaitre d'Europe, c'était inutile de leur envoyer un messager, ils seraient détruits quelque soit leur coté dans cette guerre et n'influerait même pas la balance du pouvoir si le « Bien » avait des leaders compétents _'Ok oubliez cela, les géants vont être un atout monstrueux.'_.

Le groupe se sépara finalement à l'entrée dans la Grande Salle, que ce soit simplement parce que Luna était une serdaigle ou parce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas être vu avec Loufoca ou bien Cracmol Neville, toujours est-il que les deux Weasley, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent à table entre le groupe des poursuiveuses et jumeaux Weasley et le groupe du reste des 5ème année. Harry écoutait d'une oreille la conversation autour des BUSE initiée par Hermione alors qu'il parcourait la table des professeurs quand il manqua de s'étouffer en respirant.

_ Hé ! Regardez le nouveau, enfin la nouvelle, enfin la chose qui va nous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Eructa Harry avec un énorme sourire, le volume de la voix du jeune Potter était assez fort pour que la femme en question ne lui jette un regard noir auquel Harry répondit par un regard de mépris d'une intensité atteinte peut-être seulement par Narcissa Malefoy qui le tenait elle-même de Walburga Black en personne.

_ Tu la connais ? Demanda une Hermione apparemment interloquée par le fait qu'il puisse connaitre un professeur avant elle.

_ Bien sur, Dolorès Jane Ombrage, Sous-Suceuse en chef du Ministre et plein d'autres choses je suppose. Répondis Harry en continuant son combat de regards avec la nouvelle professeure.

_ Harry ! C'est quand même un professeur ! On lui doit le respect ! Retenue ! s'indigna Hermione de sa voix autoritaire.

_ M'en fous, entre nous, ça va vite devenir très chaud de toute manière. Assura Harry un peu trop fort, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent pour donner des regards lourds de sous-entendus.

_ Si elle est au Ministère, elle pourrait te rendre la vie difficile. Pointa Hermione satisfaite de marquer un point … ou pas.

_ Vraiment ? Je me demande ce que pourrait être une vie difficile, j'ai tellement vécu un conte de fée jusqu'à maintenant. Ironisa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_ Tu vois ce que je veux dire Harry. Soupira Hermione. Elle a l'oreille du Ministre. Harry haussa un sourcil.

_ J'ai bien assez d'or pour me faire écouter de Fudge tu sais, Hermione. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne l'aime pas. Railla Harry sous les rires de tous les gryffondors autour même Seamus ou Lavande qui semblaient s'être calmé depuis le début du voyage en train.

_ Tu ne peux pas soudoyer des officiels du Ministère ! s'écria Hermione, attirant plusieurs regards.

_ Ah bon ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, Dumbledore serait contre, je m'excuse d'avoir osé questionner le grand Albus Perceval Weaselby Barnabé Dumbledore. Se moqua Harry en faisant une fausse révérence en direction du sorcier en question faisant recommencer les fous rires à la table des rouge et or.

* * *

Note : Voilà pour ce chapitre numéro 5 (sans compter le chapitre introductif), on a donc un Harry qui commence à donner le ton pour l'année à venir. Et un vocabulaire bien fleuri venant tout droit des heures passées avec Sirius mais surtout Bill au 12. Concernant Malefoy, désolé pour les images qui vont prendre d'assaut vos esprits mais c'est venu tout seul et ça rend bien ... enfin je trouve.

ak : Merci pour avoir pointé cette erreur isolation/isolement, je la fais bien souvent et c'en est pathétique à quel point je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, surtout quand c'est au milieu d'un mémoire par exemple.

Yume Saint-Clair : Pour ce qui est du contrat de mariage, je rappelle qu'Harry est toujours sous la garde de Dumbledore, Harry veut rester dans l'ombre et ne pas s'aliéner Dumbledore trop tôt s'il peut l'éviter. Donc il laisse le contrat pour le moment, ça informerait Dumbledore que quelque chose cloche s'il y touchait. Cela ne veut pas dire par contre qu'il ne va pas rapidement essayer de faire quelque chose à ce propos dès qu'il pourra.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Pourquoi le penser seulement quand on peut le faire ?**

**Chapitre 6  
**

* * *

_ Alors il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre le directeur et toi Potter ? Demanda Seamus sous sa barbe, profitant de la chanson anormalement sombre du Choixpeau et des discussions à son sujet pour garder leur discussion privée.

_ On dirait que la Gazette a été un acteur important de ton été Finnigan … Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, disons qu'il vieillit et perd la main et ses erreurs m'ont causé quelques désagréments.

_ Ma mère ne voulait pas que je revienne à Poudlard, elle croit la Gazette sur toute la ligne. Mais Dean, Parvati, Lavande et moi ne savons pas trop quoi penser, on te connait bien sur depuis 4 ans mais à côté, la Gazette a marqué des points et vu qu'on ne sait rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, c'est dur de te défendre sans aucun élément. Reconnait, et ce n'est pas forcément un reproche, que tu as beaucoup de secrets quand même et que tu ne les révèle qu'à Ron et Hermione.

_ Je ne nie pas en effet que je suis quelqu'un de … réservé, mais concernant le Tournoi, je rappellerais que je venais de voir mourir Cédric et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, ce qui a eu à voir avec le manque d'informations à ce sujet.

_ Je … on n'avait pas …

_ T'inquiètes. Je ne vous blâme pas vraiment, c'est normal de vouloir savoir comment un camarade a été tué, surtout si la situation devient aussi dense que celle-ci, entre un directeur sénile, un ministre corrompu et une presse complètement restreinte, j'ai trouvé un moyen de régler en tout cas une partie de la situation. Rassura Harry avant de donner un livret à Seamus, mouvement qui fut malheureusement repéré par le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

_ Harry ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces livrets ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Des livrets qui raconte la fin de la troisième tâche et donc permettront aux élèves de voir la vérité sur la mort de Cédric. Répondit Harry en passant plusieurs livrets à Seamus. Le portrait de Mrs Black lui avait enseigné que faire entendre son point de vue était toujours une bonne chose, au bon moment, elle l'avait donc en quelque sorte obligé à créer ces livrets afin qu'il puisse informer les élèves de Poudlard, qui, à leur tour ferait passer l'information à leurs parents et ainsi de suite.

_ Voir ?

_ Un souvenir enfermé dans le livret que j'ai dupliqué.

_ Mais … Hermione était partagée entre son envie de tout savoir comment il avait fait et son envie de réprimander Harry quand finalement elle choisit les deux. … Comment as-tu fait ? Et en plus en violant à nouveau la Restriction ?

_ J'ai fait ça en utilisant la magie Hermione, dit-il d'un ton suggérant qu'il expliquait que l'eau, ça mouille, à un enfant en bas âge avant d'ajouter, et je te rappellerais qu'on était dans un endroit incartable et sous Fidelitas en plus d'être en compagnie de sorcier utilisant la magie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Harry ? Renchérit-elle.

_ Je veux dire que la détection de la magie hors de l'école et donc la restriction concernant les sorciers qui n'ont pas atteint leur majorité sont tributaires, un, du fait que la Trâce, le détecteur, est sur la baguette, et deux, que le détecteur n'enregistre que le fait que de la magie a été faite dans l'entourage du sorcier, le Ministère ne peut pas savoir si c'est bien le sorcier de premier cycle, le coupable. Ce qui veut dire que le Ministère ignore les endroits où il y a au moins un sorcier adulte.

_ Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Et les nés-moldus ! s'indigna la préfète en criant comme une banshee.

_ On est dans le monde magique ici, si les nés-moldus veulent faire de la magie, ils n'avaient qu'à naitre de parents sorciers. Balança Harry en imitant la voix trainante de Malefoy sous les rires des autres gryffondors. Et Granger, vous pouvez toujours aller au Chaudron Baveur pour essayer de valoir quelque chose à vos BUSE si vous avez l'intention de ne pas passer l'été à bailler aux corneilles, je suis sur que vous pourriez avoir l'intelligence nécessaire à faire un lit et servir le petit-déjeuner. Ajouta-t-il ensuite en imitant Rogue.

_ Ta retenue sera avec ta nouvelle amie du Ministère Harry James Potter. Siffla Hermione complètement à bout sous les regards stupéfaits des autres gryffondors.

_ Merci Hermione, c'est un plaisir de pouvoir compter sur une amie. Ironisa Harry avant de claironner. Un conseil aux autres gryffondors, tenez-vous encore plus à carreau autour d'Hermione que des préfets de Serpentard ou vous le regretterez.

Hermione dut ravaler toute réplique qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue car le Professeur McGonagall fixait, avec la quasi-totalité de l'école, la table des Gryffondors qui venait de perturber la Répartition.

Le discours de bienvenue fut plutôt rapide, puisque la nouvelle enseignante de Défense décida de couper Dumbledore pour donner son propre discours. Harry apprit ce qu'il savait déjà, Ombrage allait tout faire pour s'occuper du Directeur et lui pendant qu'elle rabaissait l'éducation de l'école. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de partager son analyse du discours avec les autres gryffondors, qui ne semblaient pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, d'un air plutôt genre c'est-moi-la-meilleure-que-j'ai-tout-compris-la-soupe-insipide-qui-sortait-de-la-gueule-du-crapaud.

Comme prévu à la fin d'un festin plutôt animé, surtout lorsqu'on a Ron-la-fourchette-est-en-option à moins de 20 mètres, les deux nouveaux préfets durent s'occuper des 1ère année tandis que McGonagall était venu chercher Harry, l'air grave. Harry et sa Directrice de Maison passèrent la gargouille avec un petit « Mr Freeze » avant de se retrouver face à Albus « mode poker face croquemort » sauf que Dumbledore portait toujours ses horribles robes cette fois pourpres parsemées d'étoiles argentées cassant tout l'effet « l'heure est grave, j'ai un drame à t'apprendre ».

_ Harry, mon garçon, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ta seule famille, ton oncle, ta tante et ton neveu ont trouvé la mort dans ce qui semble avoir été une attaque moldue. Dit-elle avec une voix sous-entendant qu'il venait d'annoncer que c'était la fin du monde, ou des sorbets au citron.

_ Une attaque moldue ? Demanda Harry, la voix lourde d'émotions. _'La haine et l'extase sont des émotions'_ remarqua Harry mentalement avant de se re-concentrer sur la réponse de Dumbledore.

_ Oui, une personne dénommée Lyra qui serait une irlandaise se battant pour l'un des pendentifs de la Couronne aurait tenté de répandre la terreur chez les moldus en faisant exploser une maison au hasard. Malheureusement, cette maison était celle de ta famille. Harry observait Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds tandis que les deux professeurs n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre le choc d'Harry. Quand celui-ci se sentit prêt à reprendre la conversation sans mourir de rire sur place, il décida de frapper là où ça fait mal et, accessoirement, de voir où McGonagall se positionnait.

_ Mais et les sortilèges de protection ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse comme s'il avait honte de poser la question.

_ Ils n'étaient pas faits pour une attaque Moldue. Expliqua Dumbledore sans rien trahir. _'Réfléchis mon garçon, si les sortilèges de protection incluaient les Moldus, comment les Dursley auraient-ils pu te maltraiter ?'_

Harry ne dit rien sur la crétinerie de Dumbledore et nota que McGonagall avait l'air plus impatiente maintenant que compatissante ou outrée, donc Harry pouvait déjà considérer McGonagall comme complètement loyale au vieux débris.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir vivre chez Sirius cet été ? Demanda Harry sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit la bonne réponse. _'A-t-il déjà un plan pour l'été prochain ?'_

_ Non malheureusement, ce ne serait pas judicieux, la sécurité du QG n'est pas prévue pour que tu y sois tout l'été, donc je me suis occupé du problème dans l'après-midi, je suis sur que tu vas être parfaitement heureux de cet arrangement. Vu que Vernon a passé plus de 10 ans sous les mêmes sortilèges que toi, j'ai pu ajouter le pré-requis du sang des Dursley à celui de ta mère. Cela vous permettra à ta tante Marjorie et toi de faire le deuil de son frère Vernon, ton oncle, et sa famille ensemble. Elle a été très réceptive à cette idée. Termina-t-il d'un ton enjoué. _'Elle a une collection d'objets de torture qui moi-même m'a fait rougir d'envie, ça calmerait parfaitement le garçon, et plus que jamais, je serais à nouveau son grand héros quand je serais allé le chercher moi-même avant la 6__ème__ année.'_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'était attendu à de nombreux plans foireux, même un plan dans le style « McNair, Malefoy et une Bellatrix méritent une seconde chance » mais là, Marge, c'était juste complètement inattendu et potentiellement dangereux.

_ Très bien Directeur, je vous remercie d'avoir arrangé ces … commodités pour l'été prochain. Hissa Harry avant de feindre d'étouffer un sanglot. Il remarqua Phinéas disparaitre de son tableau alors qu'il fermait la porte du bureau, Walburga serait furieuse.

Harry retourna directement à la Salle Commune en prévoyant divers moyens d'éviter de se retrouver chez Marge l'été suivant, il passait à peine le portrait qu'Hermione lui sauta à la gorge avec ses questions.

_ Qu'est-ce que te voulais Dumbledore ? Étais-ce à propos des carnets ? Je suis sur qu'il a du être furieux, quelle est ta punition ? Est-ce que le Ministère t'a détecté en fait ? Est-ce que tu dois retourner à une audience avec Ombrage ? Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi tu fais toujours des …

_ La ferme ! Cracha Harry, Hermione l'avait embrouillé dans son plan pour couler Marge dans du béton, de préférence servant à la construction d'un orphelinat. Les Dursley sont morts, une attaque moldue. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix triste. Le silence s'empara de la salle commune d'un seul coup, tous regardèrent Harry avec pitié ou compassion tandis que certains élèves le regardaient d'un air calculateur.

Harry avait joué le rôle, pour lequel il aurait du être oscarisé, de l'adolescent émotif en train de se morfondre sur sa chienne de vie, squattant au passage le meilleur fauteuil de la Salle Commune qu'une 3ème année lui avait donné sans broncher mais avec un sourire malicieux dont il essayait toujours de deviner la raison. Il en était à conclure qu'elle était complètement timbrée ou alors anormalement observatrice quand 9 personnes s'installèrent tout autour de lui.

_ Hé Harry, fantastique show …

_ … c'était du grand art …

_ … tout le monde n'y a …

_ … vu que du feu … Le double discours des jumeaux fut coupé par Katie qui ne semblait pas tellement d'humeur pour ça.

_ Enfin, sauf nous. Désolé Harry, mais on sait que tu te fous complètement du fait que les Dursley soient morts, ce n'est pas pour te traiter de monstre sans cœur … Commença-t-elle avant de concéder la parole à Angelina.

_ … mais concernant les Dursley, on ne serait même pas étonné que ça soit toi qui t'en soit occupé. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

_ Merlin sait qu'on l'aurait bien fait nous-mêmes. Siffla Alicia.

_ Nous quatre, commença Dean en montrant Lavande, Parvati, Seamus et lui-même qui complétait le groupe autour d'Harry, on sait que tu détestes, et le mot est faible, tes … gardiens. On a juste trouvé que la tristesse dans ta voix était bizarre vu comment tu as parlé d'eux toutes ces années.

_ Sans oublier les … cauchemars. Ajouta Seamus d'une voix hésitante.

Harry était impressionné, les 4 autres de son année à qui il ne parlait jamais en avait, eux, déduits qu'il jouait un rôle alors que Ron et Hermione ou même Ginny n'avaient rien remarqué. Il regarda aux alentours, les jeunes, couchés, les couples généralement d'années supérieures, en cours de retrouvailles brûlantes, les préfets endiablés de la 5ème, dehors en « patrouille ».

_ Je trouve édifiant le fait que vous ayez soupçonné l'arnaque quand mes plus vieux amis … j'ai parfaitement bien choisi en fin de compte. Remarqua-t-il faisant apparaitre de l'incompréhension chez les autres. Vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment … choqués de l'idée que j'ai pu être derrière la disparition de ma seule famille ? Demanda-t-il en analysant les pensées du groupe.

_ Ta famille ? Demanda Katie comme si on venait de lui demander de montrer ses seins à toute l'école. Tes geôliers plutôt !

_ Heu … vu les cauchemars que tu fais pendant les mois après ton retour chaque été, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse te blâmer. Concéda Seamus. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on puisse maltraiter un enfant.

_ Comment vous savez d'ailleurs que je fais des cauchemars, je ne l'ai dit qu'à l'équipe, Olivier nous encourageait à agir en famille et donc, ils en savent plus mais …

_ Les sortilèges de silence que tu mets autour de ton lit, tu les avais oubliés le lendemain de ta désignation en tant que champion l'année dernière. Révéla Dean après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec Seamus. On a fait le rapprochement grâce à Ron qui balançait à qui voulait l'entendre que tu faisais ton intéressant avec tes fringues de seconde main et à prétendre que les Dursley ne te traitaient pas comme un roi.

_ On dirait que notre …

_ … bien cher frère …

_ … a été plus que …

_ … limite dans la gestion …

_ … de son amitié …

_ … avec notre petit …

_ … HARRYNOUCHET ! Terminèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix criarde.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Demanda Harry en observant attentivement les deux farceurs à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cet éloignement entre Ron et Harry.

_ Bah on sait que Ron est jaloux …

_ … qu'il déteste être pauvre …

_ … et qu'il aime te critiquer …

_ … même si on ne l'a jamais …

_ … entendu nous –mêmes.

_ Ce que veulent dire les deux zigotos là, c'est qu'ils savent déjà que leur frère est un ami plus que médiocre. On a d'ailleurs pu le remarquer lors du Tournoi. Ajouta férocement Katie.

_ Et puis cet été, vous n'avez pas été le trio merveilleux comme d'hab donc on s'est dit que …

_ … le petit chou aux yeux verts avait enfin réalisé que ses deux amis se servaient de lui …

_ … et pour clarifier tout malentendu, on n'a jamais rien dit parce qu'on ne voulait pas …

_ … que tu crois qu'on te mente et essaie de diriger ta vie amicale.

_ Moi, perso, jamais compris comment tu faisais pour supporter Ron, Hermione ou même Ginny, gars. A la limite, la dernière pour épicer les virées dans les placards à balais. Déclara Dean tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers les jumeaux instinctivement, mais les deux roux regardaient Harry avec incrédulité.

_ Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'on allait piquer une colère ?

_ Ginny est l'utilisatrice la plus assidue des placards à balais dans tout Poudlard. Révéla George.

_ C'est impressionnant comment tu n'as rien remarqué. Railla Seamus. Mais en même temps, avec Granger constamment à vous harceler. Concéda-t-il en frissonnant.

_ Cette fille est tarée. Dit Lavande avec un ton de finalité.

_ J'ai raté en effet plein de choses, ça, je l'admets volontiers. Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai eu des années chargées, je n'ai pas eu à attendre ni le Tournoi ni la Chambre des Secrets pour être en danger de mort à Poudlard. Mais ceci est une histoire pour un autre jour, j'ai des choses à faire. Je peux assumer que vous garderez cette conversation secrète ? Demanda finalement Harry en se levant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut lancer comme rumeur sur tout ça ? Demanda Lavande avec une voix de femme d'affaire.

_ Ce que je vous ai dit dans le train, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas mes porte-paroles. Vous pouvez aussi diffuser ces carnets parmi les gryffondors. Dit Harry en posant une quinzaine des carnets sur les événements de juin dernier. Il y a la fin du tournoi, la mort de Cédric, la résurrection de Voldemort, j'ai sauté le combat, désolé, trop d'informations personnelles mais ça reprend sur le faux-Maugrey.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait Harry. Accepta Alicia avant de prendre quelques carnets.

_ Et les autres Maisons ?

_ Bonne question Dean, j'ai pensé à Susan Bones pour Poufsouffle, j'ai remarqué l'année dernière, qu'elle était relativement proche de Diggory et sa tante était la seule au Ministère vraiment … juste si on veut. Pour Serdaigle, j'ai Luna Lovegood.

_ Ah oui Padma m'a parlé d'elle, elle se fait surnommer Loufoca mais apparemment c'est une façade qu'elle présente. Relata Parvati.

_ Oui façade. Elle est forte mais j'ai passé plus de dix ans à apprendre à discerner tout changement d'humeur chez les autres grâce à ma tendre famille, paix à leurs âmes, donc je sais qu'à plusieurs moments quand elle évoquait des créatures imaginaires et qu'Hermione s'énervait, elle avait des sourires en coin dignes des serpentards.

_ Et d'ailleurs, je doute que tu ne connaisses vraiment des serpentards ? Pointa Lavande alors qu'Harry acquiesçait. Romilda m'a parlé d'Astoria, c'est par elle qu'elle a tous les ragots de leur Maison. Dit-elle d'un ton quasiment triomphal.

_ Romilda ? Questionna Harry.

_ Romilda Vane, pas très avide elle-même de ragots mais elle connait toutes les autres sang-pures y compris des familles réputées « noires » dont les Greengrass. Astoria est la petite sœur, 3ème année comme Romilda.

_ Elle ressemble à sa grande-sœur ? Demanda Harry en visualisant la 5ème année de la maison verte et argent, une relativement grande blonde avec des yeux bleus océans et un air hautain envers tout le monde, la parfaite héritière de sang-pur, attractive mais intouchable, une Narcissa Malefoy en puissance.

_ Copie conforme sauf que tu remplaces l'expression de mépris envers le reste du monde par de la malice et de la bonne humeur en pagaille.

_ Je vois, je m'en occuperais demain de toute façon. Là, il faut que je règle plusieurs problèmes de début d'année.

_ Ok Harry, on a compris, on te laisse t'éclipser. Dit avec un sourire l'irlandais.

* * *

Note : Voilà voilà pour commencer à clarifier un peu la nouvelle dynamique de l'entourage d'Harry. Et aussi pour la première contre-attaque d'Harry contre la Gazette et ses mensonges. Ensuite, Marge, j'ai trouvé que ça faisait une suggestion parfaitement plausible venant de Dumbledore, ça joue sur les liens supposés de la famille et tout le chambardement et ça sert parfaitement mon histoire et mon point de vue sur Dumby :D

adenoide : Je ne vais pas révéler ce qu'il se passe ensuite mais disons qu'Hermione est en manque de contrôle. Pour Drago, je ne suis pas encore sur de son positionnement "final", je réserve mon jugement, vu que j'ai des idées au fur et à mesure que j'écris, que je me relis ou que je lis d'autres fanfics.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic et à ceux qui prennent la peine de poser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pourquoi le penser seulement quand on peut le faire ?**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Quittant la salle commune, Harry jeta un regard à la Grosse Dame qui ne paraissait pas spécialement surprise de le voir sortir à plus de 2 heures du matin.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant du regard interrogateur d'Harry. Ça fait maintenant 4 ans que vous allez chercher des potions en tout genre à l'Infirmerie le soir du premier jour, j'ai l'habitude maintenant de vous voir sortir à cette heure tardive.

_ C'est vrai, désolé pour le dérangement. S'excusa Harry sans se faire prier.

_ Tu dois certainement être le premier élève qui s'excuse de déranger un tableau en le pensant vraiment. Commenta la Grosse Dame l'air impressionnée. Serait-il possible de savoir quand est-ce que tu comptes retourner dans la Tour ?

_ Dans un peu plus de deux heures … je pense. Hasarda Harry.

_ Merci, ça me permettra d'aller voir Violette. Bonne promenade nocturne Potter. Souhaita la gardienne de Gryffondor avant de quitter son tableau.

Harry prit alors la cape et se dépêcha d'aller à l'Infirmerie, il y allait régulièrement pour prendre des potions depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il était sur que Madame Pomfresh était au courant mais elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, il faisait par contre attention de laisser toujours quelques gallions pour ne pas pénaliser l'infirmière. En deuxième année, Harry s'était borné à des potions de basse intensité du genre, potion du Sommeil sans Rêves ou potion de la Marmotte afin de passer au moins une nuit par semaine sans se réveiller trois voir quatre fois dans la nuit. Mais après l'empoisonnement par le venin de Basilic, l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait des effets secondaires, même avec la guérison grâce aux larmes de phénix. L'été précédent, Harry en avait alors parlé à Mrs Black et, avec Kreattur comme « assurance », ils avaient testé plusieurs choses. Mrs Black avait émis l'hypothèse que la présence d'un poison aussi puissant dans son sang avait pu le rendre résistant à certains poisons.

Les tests avaient été particulièrement douloureux, non seulement les poisons étaient sacrément vicieux mais en plus la magie elfique, bien sur terriblement puissante pour soigner, était également une magie particulière, il fallait que la personne soignée soit consciente pour empêcher sa magie de rejeter la magie elfique. Or, rester conscient alors qu'un poison est en train de liquéfier vos organes était l'une des choses les plus compliquées, et surtout douloureuse qu'Harry avait fait même en comptant le Doloris, le passage de l'ombre-Voldemort à travers soi ou encore l'empoisonnement original par le Basilic.

En plus d'une immunité aux poisons les plus faibles et une résistance aux poisons les plus virulents, la présence de deux substances aussi puissantes dans son sang diminuait l'impact des potions d'altération de ses capacités, que ce soit des potions de sommeil ou calmante ou même de loyauté comme il en détectait dans son gobelet de jus de citrouille tous les trois jours depuis qu'il connaissait les sorts de diagnostic, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'il pensait être la cible de meurtriers, avec l'évasion de Sirius. _'Qui aurait cru que c'était notre magnifique Directeur qui s'occupait de droguer mon verre depuis ma 3__ème__ année … au moins.'_

C'est grâce à cette capacité à diluer ce genre de potions qu'Harry allait pouvoir élever le niveau de potion de sommeil, il avait testé durant l'été le Philtre du Mort-Vivant et c'était la potion parfaite, 4 heures de sommeil pleines sans aucun rêve ou cauchemar. Harry s'était dit qu'il pourrait bien la préparer lui-même, Regulus avait été un prodige des potions et Kreattur avait pu enseigner de nombreuses choses à Harry, en plus de lui donner des carnets informatifs sur les potions écrits par le petit frère de Sirius. Mais au final, Harry avait décidé qu'il avait la flemme de préparer lui-même le philtre et que si Pomfresh demandait, il l'informerait de cet effet secondaire.

Comme toutes les autres fois, Harry arriva donc à l'Infirmerie et passa directement au placard des potions d'où il prit l'équivalent d'un mois de Philtre, le gros point positif de cette potion était l'absence de dépendance. Il fureta un peu plus et retira des potions nutritionnelles, Mrs Black l'avait fustigé pour sa maigreur « indigne d'un vrai héritier d'une fortune comme celle des Potter ou des Black ».

Harry partit ensuite après avoir donné les potions à Kreattur pour qu'il les mette dans son coffre des merveilles, un coffre que seul lui ou Kreattur pour le moment pouvaient ouvrir. La magie utilisée pour protéger ce coffre était la même que celle que sa mère avait supposément utilisée pour le protéger, de la magie basée sur le sang. Bien sur, avec du sang de Basilic et des larmes de Phénix dans le sang, Harry pouvait compter sur des protections plus puissantes que pour des enchantements classiques. A la question, comment se faisait-il que ces deux substances soient toujours présentes dans son sang, Mrs Black avait reniflé en marmonnant des menaces aux responsables de son ignorance « impardonnable ».

« Ce sont deux substances hautement magiques, elles ne disparaissent pas comme ça, il faudrait purifier ton sang entier pour que tu n'aies plus ce mélange dans ton sang. »

Après avoir réglé donc le problème « potions », Harry s'attaqua au deuxième problème qu'il devait régler cette nuit. Il fit donc le voyage jusqu'aux cuisines en faisant attention grâce à son Occlumancie à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans la zone. _'Ce truc de détecter les esprits des alentours est juste trop magnifique.'_ Alors qu'Harry faisait joujou avec son nouveau talent, il arriva donc aux cuisines. L'accueil classique des elfes passé, il demanda Dobby qui arriva avec un sourire béat.

_ Mr Harry Potter est venu voir Dobby. Et le premier jour de l'année en plus, le grand Harry Potter est trop bon pour Dobby. Pleura l'elfe en étreignant sa jambe.

_ Dobby, calme-toi s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Harry attendit un peu que l'elfe calme sa joie et quand Dobby avait arrêté de trembler d'extase, Harry lâcha la bombe.

_ Dobby, voudrais-tu travailler pour moi ?

L'elfe resta là planté en dodelinant de la tête un petit moment avant qu'Harry ne se racle la gorge.

_ Mr Harry Potter le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps veut que Dobby travaille pour lui ?

_ Oui, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider, que ce soit en deuxième année ou l'année dernière avec la Branchiflore, alors voilà, je me suis dit que tu étais l'elfe parfait pour m'aider encore un peu plus.

_ J-je … Bien sur que oui Dobby va travailler pour le grand Mr Harry Potter. S'exclama finalement l'elfe hyperactif en sautant à travers toute la cuisine pour informer tous les autres elfes avant de retourner vers Harry brutalement calmé apparemment par quelque chose. Euh … Dobby sait pas s'il a le droit de demander des choses déjà. Mais Dobby voudrait savoir si Winky serait aussi possible d'être employée.

_ Winky ? Elle est là ? Harry était un peu choqué, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'elfe de Croupton, c'était l'année précédente avec toute cette interrogation de Croupton Jr.

_ Oui Maitre Harry Potter mais Winky n'aime pas être libre, Winky dit que c'est un honte pour un elfe d'être libre et que Dobby devrait avoir honte en plus de demander à être payé.

_ Si tu veux que j'emploie Winky alors pas de soucis mais j'attends une loyauté sans limite de mes elfes. Prévint Harry.

_ Dobby protégera les secrets du maitre jusqu'à la mort et Winky aussi, Winky ne révélera jamais rien sur ses maitres, même les Croupton. Harry était stupéfait mais aussi amusé de voir Dobby parler des Croupton avec mépris. Dobby s'absenta quelques minutes, ce qui permit à Harry de demander un encas aux elfes, donc naturellement de quoi nourrir les Dursley pour toute une journée, avant de revenir avec un autre elfe tenant à peine debout, complètement dévasté et visiblement bourré.

_ La Bièraubeurre est forte pour les elfes, Dobby s'excuse pour Winky, Winky n'est pas comme ça en temps normal. Justifia Dobby avec la peur manifeste de voir l'autre elfe rejetée par Harry à cause de cette mauvaise impression.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Dobby, dis-moi plutôt comment je dois faire pour vous prendre à mon service.

_ Le maitre et l'elfe doivent mélanger leurs sangs. Répondit Dobby avant de se faire une petite coupure au doigt avec un couteau. Harry fit alors de même et porta son propre doigt pour toucher celui de Dobby, un éclair blanc illumina les cuisines sous les regards appréciateurs des autres elfes. Harry réitéra le rituel avec Winky et l'elfe devint immédiatement sobre et fondit en larmes.

_ J-je s-suis d-d-désolé de f-f-f-ai-r-re honte au M-Maitre m-m-mais p-p-p-pourq-quoi prendre une el-f-f-fe aussi d-décevant-te que W-Winky ? Sanglota-t-elle en observant Harry avec un mélange d'espoir, de méfiance et de tristesse.

_ Parce que j'ai besoin d'elfes, que je ne pense pas que tu aies été en faute dans toute l'affaire Croupton, que Dobby l'a demandé et finalement que tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin. Aussi, pour te rassurer, je ne suis pas après les secrets de tes anciens maitres.

Winky se mit à nouveau à pleurer mais cette fois, elle souriait à moitié.

_ Kreattur !

L'elfe au nez en forme de groin apparut avec un crac sonore.

« Et voilà le Sang-Mêlé qui croit qu'il peut appeler Kreattur n'importe où comme s'il était le Maitre, fils de Sang-de-Bourbe, j'en sens la teinte jusqu'ici. » marmonna l'elfe.

_ Amène Dobby et Winky au QG. Indiqua-t-il en ignorant les expressions de choc sur la tête des elfes de Poudlard. Kreattur devait maintenir son image d'elfe haineux devant tous ces elfes étant donné qu'ils étaient au service de Dumbledore. _'On n'est jamais trop prudent, je sais que Phinéas m'a dit que lui, comme Voldy, ne s'intéressait pas aux elfes et n'utilisait que les tableaux pour espionner les élèves mais ça ne servait à rien de jouer avec le feu.'_ L'elfe acquiesça et prit les mains des deux elfes avant de disparaitre. _'Ils avaient l'air plutôt stupéfaits par la diarrhée verbale de Kreattur, on verra s'ils passant outre, ça serait plutôt compliqué de gérer des elfes qui ne peuvent pas se blairer.'_

Ceci étant réglé, Harry sortit des cuisines après avoir remercié les elfes et continua sa petite virée nocturne jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme n'avait pas l'air d'être là, ce qui rassura Harry, c'était suffisamment bizarre d'avoir Ginny et ses regards langoureux tout l'été mais avoir un fantôme qui a un coup de cœur sur lui, ça devenait vraiment étrange. Il figea le sortilège d'alerte surement posé par Dumbledore sur le lavabo d'entrée et ouvrit le passage vers la Chambre des Secrets. Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé était un sort de stase magique que lui avait enseigné Bill, il empêchait le sort d'alerte ou de protection de détecter quoi que ce soit. Bien sur, Harry aurait pu détruire le sort de Dumbledore mais ça aurait pu déclencher quelque chose_, 'il valait mieux s'en tenir à la discrétion totale'_, raisonna Harry.

_ Escaliers ? Se demanda Harry en Fourchelang. Malheureusement, aucun escalier n'apparut pour le sauver de l'invasion de la crasse qu'il allait devoir affronter dans sa descente. _'Même si glisser dans ce tube est juste trop cool. Faudra que je retourne à Gringotts, juste pour leurs voyages en chariot.'_ Oui Harry aimait les sensations fortes et pour une fois que ça n'impliquait pas, combattre un monstre, délivrer une … fille, combattre Voldemort, sauver des gens ou encore fuir des gobelins en furie. _'Je n'ai jamais fui des gobelins en furie ! Enfin … pour le moment.'_

Harry passa donc rapidement les galeries pour rejoindre la Chambre. C'était toujours aussi … étrange, sombre et … sacrément lugubre. Le Basilic trônait toujours dans toute sa mortalité, fier de sa défaite. _'Ouais, surtout moi qui suit fier de lui avoir tranché la gueule.'_

_ Alors, la lettre des gobelins, voilà. Se marmonna Harry en sortant une lettre dont le sceau était déjà ouvert. Il en sortit une Noise qu'il lança sur la carcasse de Basilic. Le cadavre du serpent millénaire disparut soudainement laissant derrière lui un Harry souriant à l'idée des centaines de milliers de gallions que les gobelins allaient lui filer pour la carcasse et une Chambre à nouveau très … vide. _'Bah cette fois, ni rousse en détresse ni souvenir-morceau d'âme mégalomane.'_

_ Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit l'autre … je crois que c'était. Harry continuait de parler dans sa barbe avec un air pensif – ou constipé. _'Hé ! C'était il y a deux ans et quelques mois, j'ai le droit de pas me rappeler de tout ce qu'un crétin de seigneur des ténèbres a vomi lors de cette rencontre.'_

« Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. »

La bouche de la statue s'ouvrit. _'Chouette, je dois encore me taper la grimpette pour aller là-dedans.'_ Pensa Harry en commençant à monter vers l'ouverture. L'antre du basilic ressemblait au reste de la Chambre, c'était moche et ça faisait froid dans le dos, Harry traversa l'océan d'ossements de rongeurs et autres proies du basilic pour rejoindre la porte entrouverte à l'autre extrémité de l'antichambre. Harry arriva alors nez à nez avec un portrait d'un gars et une plaque en-dessous dudit portrait proclamant fièrement : « Salazar Miguelo Serpentard ».

_ Wow, je croyais que c'était juste une légende le fait que Serpentard était un gars bizarre et … terrifiant.

_ Et ta connerie, c'est une légende ? Répondit sarcastiquement le portrait d'un homme chauve aux sourcils parfaitement semblables à des ailes d'hippogriffe surmontant deux yeux gris le fusillant du regard.

_ Ah, vrai portrait. Constata Harry étonné. Une raison pour laquelle tout le monde croit qu'il n'y a aucune représentation de vous dans tout le pays ? Questionna Harry, Serpentard était sensé être un grand psychopathe voulant éliminer tous les Nés-Moldus selon Binns et il aurait quitté l'école en jurant de la purifier, d'où la chambre, _'mais le portrait était encore un truc bizarre qui n'arrive que dans la vie merveilleuse d'Harry Potter'_.

_ Si tout le monde savait où était mon portrait, combien me harcèlerait pour connaitre le secret de ma puissance ? Répliqua Serpentard.

_ Et c'est quoi le secret de votre puissance ? Essaya Harry.

_ Déflorer les petites filles ! S'écria le portrait en riant aux éclats. A ton avis, j'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver à créer la meilleure école du Monde. Enfin, si tu es élève de Poudlard, on dirait que ce n'est plus le cas. Envoya le vieux fondateur avec un sourire satisfait.

_ J'ai buté ton basilic, ça ira pour le test de compétences ? Se vanta Harry avec sa version du sourire condescendant.

_ Je veux bien admettre que tu as le niveau, d'accord. Mais pourquoi diable as-tu tué la pauvre bête ? Elle emmerdait personne dans son trou ! S'indigna Serpentard.

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu un étudiant il y a une cinquantaine d'années, 16 ans, cheveux noirs et l'air limité ?

_ Beau changement de sujet mais oui, un de mes … descendants. Cracha-t-il avec mépris. Il est venu et a commencé à me sortir des conneries sur ceux qui méritaient ou non de recevoir une éducation magique, un certain Jedusor, mais il avait un air d'intelligent, même s'il était sinistre comme gamin.

_ Bien de savoir que vous n'étiez pas le puriste de sang numéro un. Mais donc ce gars-là s'est mis à chasser le Né-Moldu avec votre animal de compagnie il y a une cinquantaine d'années et est revenu à la charge il y a trois ans.

_ Je savais qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête, mais là, on dirait que ma famille est tombée bien bas. Déclara tristement le fondateur. Puriste de sang ?

_ Sérieux là … je vais devoir me taper tout le laïus. Bon pour plier ça rapido parce que je n'ai pas toute la nuit, vous Salazar Serpentard, êtes maintenant connu comme le premier puriste de sang. En fait, on dit que vous ne vouliez pas des nés-moldus à Poudlard et que ça a résulté dans votre combat avec Gryffondor et votre éviction du château.

_ Alors, Gryffondor était peut-être un crétin borné mais on ne s'est jamais battu … pour de vrai. Et ce que je voulais moi, c'était retirer les enfants de moldus ayant de la magie pour éviter d'être attaqués. On a eu plus d'un cas de né-moldu tué par ses parents ou son village, alors oui, je sais que c'était radical mais bon, ça aurait été efficace. On était dans une période où ces crétins voulaient nous tuer, et pas seulement en nous mettant au bucher. Corrigea Salazar d'une voix forte.

_ D'accord … Harry était en train de penser à ce que le fondateur venait dire mais se souvint qu'il n'avait pas tout son temps, ce serait problématique si les autres ne le voyaient pas dans son lit au matin. Pour continuer le tissu de mensonges et d'inepties donc, reprit-il, les siècles derniers, je ne sais pas pour la période style 1000-1700, bien trop de risques de manipulation de l'histoire. Enfin bref, ces derniers siècles, des sang-purs se sont mis en tête que les nés-moldus avaient le sang sale et donc qu'ils devaient les écarter de la Magie et les laisser chez les Moldus.

_ Et mon … ce Jedusor est l'un de ces … perturbateurs ?

_ Actuellement, il en est le chef, pas mal de pouvoir magique et un discours qui a su convaincre les sang-purs du moment. Résuma Harry, Salazar, lui, secouait la tête l'air affligé.

_ Même en faisant des rituels de puissance, il ne serait qu'un sorcier … acceptable. Le monde Magique est vraiment tombé bien bas.

_ Que voulez-vous dire, sorcier acceptable ?

_ De ce que tu raconte, j'en ai déduis qu'il était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de votre époque, ce qui est plutôt pitoyable … à moins que … mais ces rituels sont plutôt …

_ Il ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir du pouvoir. Certifia Harry en voyant que le fondateur semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose de bien dégoutant au vu de l'expression d'écœurement sur son visage.

_ Il y a un rituel. Mais il faut sacrifier sa capacité à procréer. Indiqua lentement Salazar Serpentard avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne considérait même pas cette méthode.

_ Il l'a fait si ça donne du pouvoir.

_ Ca donne une hausse importante de son pouvoir magique, mais quand je dis qu'il faut sacrifier la capacité à procréer, c'est qu'il faut se retirer tout l'organe … tu vois l'ampleur du sacrifice. Murmura Serpentard en prenant une expression basique de perversité qui mit Harry sacrément mal à l'aise.

_ Dites que vous pensez à des femmes, ça serait trop gênant si vous étiez en train de fantasmer sur des garçons alors que vous regardez dans ma direction. Supplia Harry en perdant le contrôle.

_ Mais bien sur que je pense à des filles, j'ai eu de quoi faire de mon vivant, Rowena était juste à tomber à la renverse et elle n'était pas fidèle du tout. S'indigna Serpentard.

_ Nan mais parce qu'on raconte des choses sur les serpentards, et je ne savais pas si … mais bon ça va alors … non pas que je sois homophobe ou quoi hein … mais vous avez vraiment une tête particulière et …

_ Arrête le massacre, j'ai compris, j'ai entendu parler des rumeurs sur le blondinet coiffé comme une Barbie et ses deux petits copains.

_ Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? Enfin, vous êtes coincé ici, expliquez-moi comment vous savez les rumeurs du château ou les derniers jouets moldus ? Questionna un Harry complètement ébahi.

_ J'informe Salazar sur certaines choses qui se passent dans le château. Dit une voix spectrale avant qu'Harry ne voit apparaitre le Baron Sanglant.

_ Pouilleux de fantôme, tu ne m'as rien dit sur la débilité chronique de mon descendant !

_ Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, je ne savais pas si c'était pertinent de vous prévenir, vous n'êtes en fin de compte pas capable de faire plus que jacasser sans arrêt. Observa le fantôme de Serpentard.

_ Et toi tu ne peux que flotter sans but pour l'éternité dans un château miteux. Rétorqua Serpentard en haussant le ton.

_ Château miteux qui était dans ta famille miteuse.

_ Il est miteux maintenant parce que je ne suis plus là pour l'honorer de ma présence.

_ Il y a du vrai alors dans les légendes sur ta soif de pouvoir.

_ J'étais le plus puissant, rideau.

_ Maintenant, on dit que c'était Gryffondor.

_ J'ai gagné 866 duels entre nous deux, il n'en a gagné que 861, espèce de traitre à ma Maison.

_ Une Maison qui est de plus en plus un repère de futurs brigands et criminels.

_ Par la faute de mon dernier descendant. Se lamenta Serpentard.

_ Techniquement, votre dernier descendant est le gamin là. Dit le fantôme en montrant Harry qui écarquilla les yeux. Il a tué Voldemort en 81 par pure domination magique donc il est votre héritier … au sens magique du terme.

_ Je vais pas me mettre à lui ressembler hein ! S'alarma Harry.

_ Non, c'est un héritage magique espèce d'ahuri ! S'écria Serpentard. Et pour ton information, j'étais un Métamorphomage et cette apparence était celle que j'utilisais pour terrifier mes semblables.

_ Ah parce que je doute que vous soyez à même de séduire la Serdaigle comme ça patron. Ricana le fantôme.

_ Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois remonter, c'est bientôt l'heure du réveil des premiers de mon dortoir. Interrompit Harry en voyant que ça allait repartir en bataille verbale.

_ De toute façon, je vais te laisser l'accès, il y a une bibliothèque, des potions en stase et la porte principale de la Chambre.

_ Où débouche-t-elle ? Demanda un Harry déconcerté par le rire « démoniaque » du fondateur.

_ Salle de bain des préfets, salle réservée à se changer chez les filles. Dit-il avec délectation.

_ Il n'y a pas d'autre sortie ? Supplia à moitié Harry, « Non. » fut la réponse claire du pervers. Harry se résigna donc à passer par l'entrée/sortie principale. L'accès au passage à proprement parler était une porte assez ressemblante à celle qui gardait l'entrée de la Chambre de l'autre côté, avec des serpents aux yeux d'émeraude et toute l'architecture classique de Serpentard. Le seul changement déroutant en fait c'était que cette porte _'fait juste une taille comparable à la Chambre elle-même.' _Pour être précis, c'était une gigantesque porte de 28 mètres de haut et un mètre d'épaisseur.

_ Pensez à cette porte comme le rempart contre une éventuelle invasion, la Chambre servant de dernière retraite. Susurra le Baron Sanglant alors qu'Harry poussait un cri d'effroi.

_ Putain de fantômes qui n'ont pas de présence mentale ! Jura-t-il en commençant de monter le long d'un couloir richement décoré pendant que le fantôme gloussait encore en criant des « Oh le cri de petite fille » ou des « quasiment un millénaire que je fais ça, c'est trop drôle ».

* * *

Note : Voilà pour continuer un peu plus la grande histoire d'amour d'Harry avec les portraits. Sinon concernant Hermione, c'est un mélange entre une petite exagération de son caractère (surtout ses défauts bien sur) mais aussi le fait que la perception d'Harry est bien plus … négative que dans les livres, et puis il y a aussi sa volonté de contrôler alors qu'elle sent qu'Harry s'affranchit même s'il est précautionneux.

Pour ce qui est de Marge, Harry ne va pas tellement s'en préoccuper tout de suite, il a déjà de quoi faire et ça ne concerne que l'été suivant donc ce n'est pas spécialement urgent.

Pour Serpentard, j'ai pris l'image qu'il y a dans le wiki Harry Potter en langue anglaise : wiki/Salazar_Slytherin. Ensuite, la perversité ou la Métamorphomagie, c'est du pur bonus, j'aime l'idée de pimenter l'histoire des Fondateurs.

Merci à tous de suivre cette fic et bonne soirée/journée/aprem'/nuit (enfin voilà quoi)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le retour à la Salle Commune des gryffondors se fit sans encombre pour Harry, il remarqua au passage que la sortie de la Chambre était dans un coin camouflé, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire griller quand il passerait dans le futur, c'était tout de même la salle où allaient se changer les préfètes, ce serait assez … problématique sil se faisait coincé ici. Il s'excusa au passage auprès de la Grosse Dame pour avoir mis autant de temps à revenir contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu même si le fait qu'elle ait été au milieu d'une fête plutôt endiablée avec Violette et d'autres personnages de tableaux montrait qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Arrivé à son dortoir, Harry prit une petite potion de l'Insomniaque, un puissant cocktail que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné pour les nuits où il était vraiment à court d'énergie à cause des cauchemars pendant l'été. Complètement réveillé, Harry descendit donc comme tout autre élève dans le but de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves déjà levés pour prendre le petit-déjeuner à 6h30, quelques serdaigles, deux poufsouffles de deux ou troisième année et une seule gryffondore. La gryffondore était attablée avec plusieurs filles de Serpentard, maison qui avait le plus gros contingent apparemment le matin aussi tôt. Harry perdit quasiment sa contenance en voyant le visage de la jeune fille, il reconnut les yeux noirs pétillants, c'était la 3ème année qui lui avait lancé ce sourire énigmatique en lui cédant son fauteuil la veille. _'Allons voir ce qu'il en est, c'est bizarre de voir des serpentards à notre table.'_

_ Salut … commença-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant à côté d'elle tandis que les autres le regardaient avec suspicion … merci pour la place près du feu hier. _'Ca c'est de l'entrée Harry, au moins aussi discret que les regards lubriques du vieux Serpentard !'_

_ Pas mal Potter, t'as réussi à trouver quelque chose de pas trop risqué pour commencer la conversation avec une inconnue qui pactise avec l'ennemi. Si on rajoute que tu te rappelles de cette parfaite inconnue en ne l'ayant vu que dix secondes pour lui prendre sa place, ça laisse penser que tu serais intéressé, c'est flatteur, j'approuve. Complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir y aller. Dit une des serpentardes à contrecœur, c'était une petite, 3ème année ou grande 2ème année, blonde aux yeux … Astoria Greengrass. Harry la reconnut au regard de dédain qu'elle lui lança la faisant ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa grande sœur, Dieu sait qu'il avait l'habitude que la grande sœur lui réserve ce regard.

_ Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Greengrass. Dit Harry en reportant son attention sur la gryffondore qui avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama alors la jeune Greengrass avec une voix « classique fan-girl en folie » qu'Harry haïssait tant. Le Grand, Le Super, Le Magnifique Harry Potter connait mon nom ! Tu me fais un enfant ! Hurla-t-elle sous les regards stupéfaits des autres personnes présentes.

_ Pas mal Astoria, je mettrais un 9, l'exécution était parfaite, mais t'as oublié de rajouter Le Super-Méga Gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Fit la fille à gauche d'Astoria Greengrass en faisant la même voix stridente que sa copine en ajoutant sa pierre à l'édifice.

_ Ben moi, je mets un 10. Qui aurait cru que la sœur de la parfaite héritière de sang-pur puisse imiter aussi bien les gens du peuple. Complimenta Harry en insistant sur la fin avec une voix trainante emplie de mépris digne d'un Drago Malefoy des meilleurs jours avant de lancer un sourire narquois à la fille rougissante.

_ Pas mal Potter, je suis … surprise, tu as réussi à faire rougir Astoria. Et en plus on dirait que tu sais des choses que tu ne sembles pas être le type de personne à savoir. Commenta la seule lionne à table en tendant la main avec un regard calculateur.

_ Vous connaissez mon nom mais je suis meurtrie de ne pas connaitre le votre chère amie. Dit Harry d'une voix charmeuse en baisant la main tendue de la jeune fille. _'On dirait qu'elles aiment s'amuser elle et ses copines. Heureusement que Mrs Black m'a obligé à lire ce maudit bouquin sur l'étiquette dans la « haute société » comme elle n'arrêtait pas de dire de sa manière la plus pompeuse et avec ce petit quelque chose, comme si ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partis ne méritaient carrément pas de vivre.'_

_ Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait révisé certaines choses durant l'été. Pour ce qui est de mon nom, je suis Romilda Vane. Indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Je vois, j'ai de la chance alors, j'étais parti pour te chercher après le petit-déjeuner. Dit Harry en reprenant sa conduite naturelle en voyant les autres filles mieux disposées. _'Test passé, c'est ça ?'_

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Surtout si tu ne savais pas à quoi je ressemblais. Demanda Romilda d'une voix trahissant sa surprise.

_ Lavande m'a dit que tu pourrais me présenter à Astoria ici présente, mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était plus forcément d'actualité. Enfin bref, j'avais besoin d'une ouverture sur Serpentard et elle t'a présenté comme plutôt proche de certaines de cette Maison dont Astoria. Résuma Harry.

_ Une ouverture sur Serpentard ? Demanda Astoria d'une voix dure comme l'acier. _'Oh voyons, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais déjà mis des blattes dans leur Salle Commune pour le plaisir … quoique, ce serait intéressant de voir leur réaction à ces nuisibles du Monde Moldu.'_

_ J'ai besoin de faire passer ces carnets dans votre Maison. Dit-il en montrant les carnets de mémoire aux serpentards. C'est l'explication en images de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du Tournoi en juin dernier. Je sais que beaucoup dans votre Maison, n'en auront cure et que d'autres auront déjà eu l'information par leur père chéri mais je préfère ne pas exclure votre Maison malgré cela. Peut-être que certains seront intéressés. Expliqua-t-il en regardant Astoria hocher la tête.

_ Très bien Potter, je les mettrais.

_ On peut te demander quelque chose Potter ? Demanda une autre des filles.

_ Allez-y.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas … plus … désagréable, on avait entendu que tu n'aimais pas notre Maison et…

_ Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que vous entendez, surtout à mon propos. Coupa Harry.

_ Sinon Potter, ça ne se fait pas de vouloir parler pour la première fois à une fille seulement pour atteindre sa meilleure amie. Asséna Romilda d'une voix glaciale.

_ Oh, je suis profondément repentant pour mon impolitesse. Une telle grossièreté ne saurait être pardonnée par de simples excuses, nommez une façon de me faire pardonner à vos yeux chère demoiselle. S'excusa-t-il après avoir noté le même éclat de malice et en même temps de contemplation que lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la main.

_ Très bien cher monsieur, je demande votre premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard en tant que mon porteur personnel. Répondit Romilda après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir profondément.

_ Bon balance Potter ! Où est-ce que t'as appris à vraiment parler ? Demanda Astoria avec un air de conspiratrice qui, si les rumeurs et indications de Lavande étaient exactes, avait été savamment étudié pour les échanges de ragots juteux.

_ Excuse-moi mini-Greengrass, mais je reste quelqu'un de très gardé. Répondit Harry d'un ton enjoué alors qu'Astoria s'agita soudainement. _'Je savais que la titiller en rapport à sa sœur serait fun.'_

_ Comment tu m'as appelé Potter ? Questionna-t-elle avec colère.

_ Mini-Greengrass. Répondit-il nonchalamment. Bois du lait pour mieux grandir. Rajouta-t-il en savourant la colère de la jeune troisième année.

_ Tu vas voir Potter, personne ne me donne de surnom aussi débile sans représailles. Dit-elle en foudroyant Harry du regard.

_ J'ai hâte. Dit simplement le concerné en s'intéressant à son petit-déjeuner pendant que les filles reprenaient leurs discussions dont Harry ne voulaient pas du tout faire partie. Après un temps, l'une d'elle demanda à Harry s'il voulait participer.

_ Désolé, ça ne m'intéresse pas de discuter des beaux gosses de Serdaigle. Clarifia Harry en retournant dans ses pensées qui étaient bien plus intéressantes que les muscles dessinés du Poursuiveur des bleus et bronzes.

Pendant que les filles retournaient donc à leur conversation passionnante, Harry pensait à l'année qui allait suivre avec Ombrage ou encore Rogue comme source d'excitation quasiment quotidienne.

Il était en train de mâchouiller un morceau de bacon quand Ron et Hermione se posèrent à leur tour à table. Les filles étaient déjà parties, apparemment, leurs petites discussions devaient rester discrètes.

_ Harry alors, heureux d'être à Poudlard, tu vas pouvoir reprendre le Quidditch ! Salua Ron apparemment très excité.

_ Extasié. Répondit Harry.

_ Vous allez avoir besoin d'un nouveau gardien en plus. Supposa Ron.

_ Oh le petit Ronnie voudrait faire partie de l'équipe on dirait. Railla Fred avec une fausse voix de bébé.

_ C'est vrai qu'il a eu un balai qui tient la route en ayant le badge de la honte. Continua George.

_ Fred, George, arrêtez de l'embêter, Ron a mérité son badge et vous devriez être fier pour son succès. Sermonna Hermione alors qu'Harry gardait un visage impassible mais n'en pensait pas moins et que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

_ Désolé Ronnynouchet mais …

_ … on doute sérieusement …

_ … que tu aies mérité d'être préfet.

_ Il n'y a pas que vous deux qui doutent de ça. Leur murmura Neville en faisant attention à ce que Ron ou Hermione ne l'entendent pas. Harry, qui avait vu McGonagall les regarder, sourit en la voyant pincer les lèvres, elle avait envoyé un sort d'Ecoute. Harry décida de jouer avec les nerfs de la directrice de leur maison.

_ Neville, voyons, Ron est le meilleur pour le job, ce n'est pas comme s'il malmenait les autres pour le plaisir comme Malefoy. Envoya-t-il en laissant un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres quand il vit McGonagall encore plus agacée.

_ C'est pas le plus tendre avec les plus jeunes. Corrigea Dean.

_ Et son attitude avec les serpentards est comparable à celle de Malefoy selon Romilda. Compléta Parvati d'un ton cassant alors que Lavande hochait la tête.

_ C'est pas vrai, ch'uis pas comme ce serpent ! Protesta Ron en criant.

_ Enfin bon, vous avez eu une désignation vraiment pathétique cette année pour les préfets. Trancha Angelina, qui venait d'arriver avec les autres filles de 6 et 7ème année. Entre MacMillan qui ne s'occupe que de sa réputation et de celle de sa famille, Abbot qui, même si elle est sympa, est justement trop sympa pour vraiment avoir de l'autorité, Padma Patil qui est tout de même l'une des plus timides chez Serdaigle et enfin Goldstein qui n'utilisera son badge que pour accéder aux placards à balais sans crainte de se faire prendre, ça va tourner à un combat entre les préfets de Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la vraie régulation des combats et on peut être sur qu'au final ça empirera la situation.

_ Autrement dit, cette année va être longue et mouvementée. Résuma une autre 7ème année.

Minerva McGonagall n'attaquait pas l'année dans la bonne humeur, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu tous ces mensonges dans la Gazette durant tout l'été, l'intransigeance du Ministre avait conduit ensuite à cet essai abject d'expulser Mr Potter du Monde Magique pour de simples manœuvres politiques. Et maintenant, Ombrage était Professeur de Défense, pour continuer la longue suite des déceptions à ce poste, la pauvre femme n'avait même pas de BUSE dans le sujet. Et pour couronner le tout, les élèves semblaient extrêmement déçus des choix des préfets, surtout pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, McGonagall avait essayé de combattre la nomination de Ron Weasley et de Drago Malefoy mais le Directeur l'avait convaincue à chaque fois. Maintenant, mise en face de ses fautes en plein premier petit-déjeuner de l'année, Minerva McGonagall se demandait si elle n'avait peut-être pas eu tort. Peut-être aurait-elle du s'imposer plus face à Severus et Albus pour ce qui était des préfets.

_ Vous êtes bien pensive Minerva ? Demanda à ce moment-là Albus Dumbledore la sortant de ses pensées.

_ Je crois que nous avons fait une monumentale erreur en désignant les préfets. Dit-elle sèchement.

_ C'est trop tard pour retrouver le courage de défendre les meilleurs intérêts des étudiants maintenant, Minerva. Dit froidement Flitwick qui était de l'autre côté de la Directrice-adjointe. Filius Flitwick avait combattu quasiment seul les nominations de Miss Parkinson et de Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy, il avait finalement quitté la réunion en tempêtant contre la nomination d'Anthony Goldstein aux dépends de Terry Boot qui était le meilleur élève de toute la 5ème année actuelle y compris Hermione Granger. Le Directeur avait justifié son refus d'accorder la position au jeune Boot pour sa trop grande participation aux clubs qui limiterait le temps qu'il dévouerait à sa position de préfet. Filius avait alors répondu que le temps que mettait Mr Goldstein à reluquer ses camarades du sexe opposé aurait le même effet chronophage.

_ Filius, voyons, nous en avons déjà …

_ Ne m'insultez pas Albus, je sais que vous avez votre façon de faire les choses, mais cette année va être désastreuse, seulement trois nouveaux préfets sont à peine compétents. Les abus d'autorité ont déjà commencé hier dans le train.

_ Surement, Filius, vous exagérez. Temporisa Dumbledore d'un geste de la main.

_ Mr Malefoy a mis quatre retenues à des élèves de Serdaigle pour le fait d'être des nés-moldus, bien qu'il ait utilisé un terme bien moins élogieux. Miss Parkinson a mis des retenues pour tenue non-convenable, le seul grief état en fait que les vêtements étaient des vêtements moldus. Lista le petit Professeur de Sortilèges d'une voix bien froide, un changement saisissant de son attitude naturelle. Flitwick centra son regard sur McGonagall pour ajouter :

_ Miss Granger, de son côté, bien qu'en restant totalement dans les règles, a été extrêmement rigide. Trop si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas normal de mettre une retenue pour manque de respect à un professeur, surtout lorsque ledit professeur n'a toujours pas été annoncé. Je veux parler de la retenue qu'elle a assignée à Mr Potter dans le train. J'ai donc décidé de supprimer toutes les retenues mises dans le train à mes serdaigles.

_ Et j'ai fait de même avec celles qui concernaient mes poufsouffles. Et Filius et moi entendons faire de même durant toute l'année. Ce n'est pas à nos deux maisons de subir les choix déplorables de préfets pour principalement Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ajouta Chourave qui se leva ensuite pour partir.

_ Et ce n'est pas négociable Albus. A moins que vous ayez envie d'avoir deux nouveaux agents du Ministère à notre place dans un futur proche. Termina Flitwick avant de partir à la suite de la Professeure de Botanique.

_ Eh bien on dirait que l'année va être intéressante. Observa Septima Vector avec un sourire du bout de la table, hors de portée du trio Rogue/Dumbledore/McGonagall.

_ Septima voyons, arrête de tourmenter les Grands de cette école, tu sais bien que nous, pauvres professeurs de matières secondaires ne sommes pas assez qualifiés pour avoir un avis sur la distribution affligeante des badges de préfets de cette année. Réprimanda Aurora Sinistra en portant un toast ironique à McGonagall qui pinça les lèvres en voyant le sourire méprisant que lui envoyait la Professeure d'Astronomie.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé et les emplois du temps pris, les gryffondors partirent tous pour aller en classe. Harry avait dégouté Ron en qualifiant la journée à venir de merveilleuse.

_ Voyons Ron, une sieste en Histoire de la Magie suivie d'un cours de Potions de 2h avec carte blanche pour faire exploser des chaudrons pour ensuite enchainer avec une heure à travailler notre créativité morbide avec Trelawney et on finit par la comique au torchon. Expliqua Harry.

_ Tu expliques ta carte blanche pour faire exploser les chaudrons en Potions Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

_ J'aurais une sale note quoiqu'il arrive, autant arrêter d'essayer. Je me mettrais avec Neville, on sera sur de faire un bon gros BOOM. S'écria Harry d'un ton enjoué.

_ T'es sur Harry ? Parce que Rogue peut devenir …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, enlevez des points, mettre des retenues ? Il le fait déjà, pareil pour les insultes et l'humiliation. Ce n'est comme s'il allait se mettre à nous lancer des sorts ou à nous frapper donc rien à foutre. Potions, c'est récréation. Trancha Harry. Je comprendrais si personne ne veut se mettre avec moi. Susurra-t-il avant d'entrer en classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

_ Harry, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur une matière comme ça ! S'insurgea Hermione.

_ Ben on verra en Potions, je suis sur que je peux le faire. Contra Harry avec sa voix la plus compétitive.

_ Mais … Mais dis-lui Ron, les potions sont extrêmement utiles !

_ C'est vrai, elle a raison, les Potions sont importantes pour beaucoup de carrières. Dit Ron d'une voix morne alors qu'Hermione adoptait son expression de « je te l'avais dit ».

_ Et alors ? J'éviterais ces carrières là. Répondit simplement Harry.

_ Oui mais comme tu veux être Auror, il te faudra aller jusqu'aux ASPIC en Potions. Opposa Hermione. Harry se mit quasiment à lui rire au nez. _'J'aime les gens qui croient tout savoir à propos de moi.'_

_ Bah vu que Servilus et moi, on ne sera jamais copain, je ne compte donc pas continuer cette matière après les BUSE et donc, je ne ferais pas Auror s'il le faut. Admit Harry avec un faux ton défaitiste alors que ses amis se tournaient vers lui sous le choc.

« Emric le Baveux donna alors un bâton à l'envoyé sorcier qui renfermait une drogue, cela déclencha l'événement connu comme la Révolte de la Grande Trahison Gobeline. »

Non, suivre le cours de Binns sur l'incompétence des sorciers ne serait définitivement pas plus intéressant que les deux pots de colle.

Après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie passé en partie à argumenter avec une Hermione apparemment déçue de son abandon de son _rêve_ de devenir Auror à cause de sa prétendue étroitesse d'esprit concernant les bons côtés _'s'ils existent'_ de Rogue, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de Potions de l'année. Ils avaient passé Cho sur le chemin qui avait essayé de lui parler mais Ron avait commencé à parler Quidditch et puis un truc à propos de tricheurs et de manque de tact.

Pour être parfaitement franc, Harry ne s'était contenté que d'un petit geste de la main et un sourire, il n'aimait pas tellement ce qu'il comprenait de l'approche de la serdaigle. Il espérait qu'elle ne voulait se rapprocher de lui que pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pour Cédric, ce qu'elle saurait avec les carnets et pas pour le remplacer ou un truc dans le genre, ce serait largement trop étrange … même pour Harry et pourtant, Privet Drive avait été largement bien relevé dans ce domaine cet été.

Arrivé dans les cachots, Harry prit avec plaisir la table du fond, avec l'impression qu'il serait seul pour ce cours et qu'il pourrait donc jouer avec ses ingrédients pendant que Rogue faisait ses commentaires et enlèvements de points habituels. Mais une certaine blonde aux traits aristocrates se mit à côté de lui, Harry l'observa mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le regarder comme s'il n'était qu'une bouse persistante collée à sa chaussure.

_ Daphne Greengrass, devrais-je remercier les Dieux ou maudire mon Karma pour t'avoir … aussi près de moi ? Commença Harry en notant les regards de confusion que Ron et Hermione s'envoyaient en ayant remarqué la partenaire d'Harry.

_ Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire l'un ou l'autre Potter ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'ignorer comme je le fais et comme on a toujours fait depuis ces 4 dernières années ? Retourna-t-elle sans changer d'expression.

_ J'ai le droit de me demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Davis comme à tous les cours de Potions. Après tout, tu n'es pas le genre à faire quelque chose au hasard. Commenta Harry. L'expression de dégout s'adoucit alors un petit peu puis disparut pour faire place à un masque impassible et des yeux complètement inexpressifs. Il sentit alors immédiatement l'attaque mentale venant d'elle, il la bloqua facilement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se retira.

_ Tu m'as bloqué. Constata-t-elle.

_ Si on en venait droit au but Greengrass. Commanda Harry d'un ton sans équivoque.

_ J'ai vu le livret concernant Juin dernier. Annonça-t-elle.

_ Tant mieux pour toi. Et heureux que ta sœur ait tenue sa parole.

Rogue arriva à ce moment-là apparemment relativement de mauvaise humeur, il commença par un discours insultant – comme toujours – concernant les BUSE, expliqua la séance d'aujourd'hui et révéla les instructions pour préparer un Philtre de Paix. Puis il commença son tour de classe mais s'arrêta quasiment tout de suite, les élèves étant déjà concentrés sur leurs ingrédients. Rogue fixa alors Harry dans les yeux et s'introduisit dans son esprit.

* * *

Note : Et on commence - enfin - ce premier jour à Poudlard. Et McGonagall qui commence à déchanter ? (Je ne sais pas où sera placée Minnie, ça dépendra je suppose, j'aime les personnages ambigus) = je suis fan du double-jeu de Rogue et de sa mise en scène dans les livres (et films).

Concernant les horcruxes et tout ça, Harry n'a passé que quelques semaines à s'entrainer, les horcruxes restent des objets puissamment gardés, ça ne va pas se faire en un jour. Et puis Harry ne va pas non plus se presser, il a ses propres objectifs et il faut rappeler qu'éliminer Voldy n'en est qu'un seul parmi les autres, même s'il a une valeur importante pour Harry.

Ah et pour tout ce qui est couples, bah pour le moment, les classiques, Arthur/Molly, Ron/Hermione. Après je suis indécis pour Harry, est-ce que j'en mets un, est-ce qu'il fait sa petite découverte en changeant de partenaires de temps en temps ou est-ce qu'on fait un spécial Rowling la première, c'est la bonne. Enfin bon, je vais voir (je peux garantir que ce ne sera ni Harry/Hermy ni Harry/Ginny, vous êtes super avancés là hein ?)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Harry s'était bien entendu préparer à ce cas de figure, Bill et lui avaient en effet du réfléchir à un plan pour gérer la Legilimancie de Rogue et Dumbledore. La solution sur laquelle ils s'étaient décidés, était que les deux Legilimens ne devaient pas soupçonner l'existence même de leurs efforts, de l'Occlumancie d'Harry. Il fallait donc que lorsque Rogue attaquait son esprit, Harry le laisse se heurter à de faibles défenses en lui donnant l'impression qu'il venait de heurter les défenses naturelles d'Harry. Alors que Rogue détruisait ces défenses, Harry sélectionnait ce que le Professeur de Potions allait voir. Bien sur, il fallait que ce soit des pensées en accord avec la situation dans laquelle Harry se trouvait lors de l'attaque, Harry lui envoya donc des pensées de son livre de potions, de la nullité de cette matière et de la haine qu'il ressentait envers la chauve-souris surdimensionnée des donjons.

Après l'attaque, Harry s'assura de ne rien faire de suspect, il se frotta la cicatrice laissant entendre qu'il blâmait la cicatrice pour la douleur qu'il était supposé avoir ressenti quand Rogue était rentré dans son esprit. Rogue ne parut pas tellement surpris, juste en colère. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour faire la potion, il attendit alors patiemment.

_ Potter ! Il vous faut autant de temps pour préparer vos ingrédients ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Là, il pouvait commencer, Rogue avait enfin enlevé quelques points, ça laissait une fenêtre d'action limitée mais présente pour s'amuser un peu tant que Rogue s'occupait des autres … jusqu'à ce que ce soit à nouveau son tour.

Harry était donc allé dans l'armoire pour prendre diverses choses, dont la moitié n'avait aucune chance d'être nécessaire dans le Philtre de Paix. Il passa lentement les premiers rangs, attendit que Rogue soit derrière Neville et, au moment où Rogue se mit à s'en prendre à Neville qui avait déjà une potion verte fumant de gros grumeaux roses, Harry laissa tomber les plumes d'hippogriffe qu'il maintenait en l'air avec un sortilège de Lévitation dans la mixture de Malefoy. Les plumes d'hippogriffe allaient réagir avec le sirop d'ellébore, ce qui créerait une fumée inodore et invisible peu volatile qui s'occuperait de détendre complètement le jeune serpentard. _'Enfin, détendre, disons que c'est une alternative à l'état gazeux de quelques joints, sans les effets secondaires et les problèmes pour la santé. Par contre, humiliation garantie !'_

De son côté, Harry s'amusa à créer un philtre de paix parfait si ce n'est qu'il avait utilisé du soda de Branchiflore concentré pour faire que de la potion, ne s'élève non pas une légère vapeur argentée mais une légère vapeur dorée. _'Regulus avait la classe pour rendre les potions stylées !'_ Pensa Harry en regardant fièrement sa potion, il décida, alors que Rogue avait repéré son chef d'œuvre et s'avançait pour tout gâcher, d'utiliser un petit sort et hop, des étincelles rouges se mêlèrent à la vapeur dorée de sa potion. Avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se leva et attira l'attention du reste de la classe en s'écriant : « Boum ! Les couleurs de Gryffondor ! »

_ POTTER ! Puisque vous ne savez visiblement pas suivre des instructions à la lettre, _Evanesco, _ce sera un zéro pour aujourd'hui ! Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour n'être qu'un gamin en quête d'attention comme votre père ! S'énerva le Maitre des Potions en vidant le chaudron d'Harry d'un coup de baguette.

_ C'était juste magnifique Harry ! S'écria Seamus dès qu'ils étaient sortis des cachots.

_ Comment t'as fait Harry pour avoir ce résultat ? Tout ce que les autres ont eu, c'est de la fumée plus épaisse ou des grumeaux ou encore des changements de couleurs vers le gris ou le noir, et dans certains cas le vert. Enuméra Hermione avant de finir en regardant Neville qui baissa immédiatement les yeux par honte de sa performance en Potions.

_ On s'en fout comment il a fait ! T'as vu la tête de Rogue ! Beugla Ron avec un sourire béat.

_ Oui mais on a perdu quarante points en tout cause de Harry aujourd'hui. Se plaignit Hermione.

_ C'est dans ma moyenne pour les jours où j'ai potions. Indiqua Harry avec une nonchalance qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione. _'Calme-toi ma grande, il ne faut pas que tu apparaisses trop poussive sinon il va se braquer. Il faut juste que tu t'arranges pour le ramener sous ton influence en utilisant ses performances désastreuses académiquement, et vu que son rêve est d'être Auror.'_ Se rabroua intérieurement Hermione.

_ Harry, il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort dans cette classe, surtout si tu veux faire Auror, tu auras besoin de savoir reconnaitre les potions, et même en produire certaines. Commença Hermione avec sa voix d'enseignante.

_ Si tu veux. Répondit simplement Harry sachant que ça n'allait que la frustrer encore plus. Le groupe de gryffondors était maintenant arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, les conversations allaient visiblement bon train et Harry vit que les serpentards paraissaient troublés, des groupes semblaient s'être formés là où habituellement la table de Serpentard présentait une unité totale, tous les élèves se rassemblant au même endroit quelque soit leur année pour tous les repas « majeurs ». _'Serait-ce mes carnets qui ont déjà eu de l'effet ?'_

A peine assis, Ron avait commencé à titiller Hermione parce qu'elle était déjà en train d'apporter des livres à table. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle révisait pour une matière qu'ils avaient pour la première fois … depuis l'année dernière, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _'Si le cours est comme le livre, ce sera vraiment de la bouffonnerie.'_ Pensait de son côté Harry.

_ Mr Potter, votre retenue de la veille pour irrespect à un Professeur a été annulée. Annonça alors McGonagall qui n'était visiblement pas totalement à l'aise.

_ Merci, Professeur McGonagall. Remercia Harry en voyant du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione paraissait outrée de voir sa retenue annulée.

_ Mais Professeur, il est interdit de manquer de respect à un Professeur ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolée Miss Granger mais les autres Directeurs de Maison ont montré leur mécontentement au zèle dont certains préfets ont fait preuve hier. Ils estiment qu'un peu d'indulgence ne ferait pas de mal et le Professeur Dumbledore a accepté leur point de vue. Expliqua McGonagall.

_ Donc je dois remercier les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave pour ne pas avoir à faire cette retenue absurde. Conclut Harry avec un sourire pour Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir. Ça me fait penser, Luna m'avait promis de me prêter son Chicaneur. Mentit Harry avant de partir voir la serdaigle à sa table.

_ Salut Harry, il parait que tu as transformé le cours de Potions en cours de fabrication d'appâts à Vernacules ?

_ Peut-être, je suis toujours en retard sur les rumeurs. Répondit Harry avant de lui tendre des livrets-mémoire. Est-ce que tu pourrais les mettre à disposition dans votre Salle Commune, c'est la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé en juin.

_ Très bien. Dit-elle en prenant les livrets avec un sourire. Heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas cédé aux Joncheruines qui tournaient autour de toi à la fin de l'année dernière. Reprit-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

_ Merci, bon appétit. Lui répondit-il sans trop rester sur les Joncheruines. Il continua de s'éloigner de la table des gryffondors en allant à la table des poufsouffles. Plusieurs personnes le regardaient bizarrement mais il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire et continuait de se diriger vers deux poufsouffles de son année. Quand il s'arrêta, il tapota sur l'épaule de la première et remarqua qu'il n'y avait que peu d'hostilité à son encontre chez les poufsouffles apparemment.

_ Oh ! Harry Potter ? Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Susan Bones en se retournant vers lui.

_ Oui, j'ai remarqué que ta tante n'avait pas l'air de partager la folie collective du Ministère sur mon cas et je voudrais que tu la remercies de ma part, je n'ai pas vraiment pu le faire à l'audience de cet été et je ne sais pas s'il serait judicieux que je lui envoie un hibou alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé à part pour railler son employeur. Offrit Harry en guise d'explication.

_ Je vois, je pense que tu aurais pu lui envoyer un hibou, elle n'était pas … en colère contre toi, même si tu as été plus qu'acide à l'encontre du Ministère, et par extension elle-même. Elle était plutôt frustrée que le Ministre fasse ce genre de chose en bafouant les lois et en ridiculisant sa position et le Ministère tout entier dans cette farce, pour reprendre ses mots. Assura Susan en riant.

_ Merci, j'y penserais, mais passe lui quand même mes remerciements, elle m'a évité de passer encore plus de temps sur cette bêtise. Mais j'avais également une autre raison pour venir te voir, je voulais te demander si tu pouvais diffuser cela parmi les poufsouffles, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez des événements de juin dernier, mais je suis convaincu que la vérité devrait faire son chemin dans _sa _maison. Présenta Harry, gêné de voir Susan et Hannah qui écoutait à côté avoir les larmes aux yeux. _'Peu importe les conseils de Bill et Fleur, je crois que je suis condamné à redouter les filles qui pleurent, voilà mon nouvel Epouventard !' _pensa-t-il avant d'être rassuré en voyant les deux poufsouffles se ressaisir.

_ J-je vois, mais pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, on n'a jamais parlé et …

_ A vrai dire, à part Cédric, les seuls mots que j'ai échangé avec des poufsouffles, c'est pendant ma deuxième année avec Justin et ensuite quand Ernie croyait que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard. Ensuite, il y a eu l'année dernière où toute votre maison, dans son ensemble, portait les badges de Malefoy, donc bon, je me suis surtout fié à l'impression que j'ai eu de ta tante et ait pensé que tu pourrais peut-être être au moins sceptique à propos de toute la situation qui s'est installé durant l'été. Le petit monologue d'Harry avait attiré la plupart des poufsouffles de 5ème année et maintenant, ils étaient presque tous en train de regarder leurs pieds.

_ Euh … Hum … Potter, je voudrais que tu saches que je suis désolé pour toute cette affaire en deuxième année, et … que je te crois pour le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Déclara Ernie MacMillan après s'être levé, il tendit une main qu'Harry serra, il savait que cela signifiait que la famille MacMillan répondrait à l'appel d'Harry s'il le fallait dans la guerre à venir contre Voldemort.

Mrs Black lui avait fait tout un cours sur les poignées de main dans le Monde Magique et surtout parmi les sang-purs. Ainsi, une simple poignée de main en apparence, si elle était accompagnée d'une recherche des yeux de son interlocuteur était une alliance informelle, une promesse d'alliance. Les alliances formelles étaient des alliances contractuelles, mais Harry devrait attendre son 17ème anniversaire et sa majorité pour ce genre d'alliance. Au-delà de l'aide demandée à ses alliés, une alliance apportait également une responsabilité de veiller à la fois à ses intérêts personnels, mais en plus, d'y induire les intérêts de ses alliés. Par conséquent, dans une alliance scellée par un contrat magique, la trahison était sanctionnée par la mort même si des intermédiaires étaient concernés.

Harry avait soulevé une chose qui le turlupinait alors, et il s'était avéré que sa première conjecture était juste, la main tendue de Malefoy en 1ère année était la même offre d'alliance, Mrs Black avait été étonnée mais appréciative également. Par la suite, ils avaient discuté de ce comportement, Harry, qui n'y avait vu que l'envie de l'héritier Malefoy de se rapprocher de lui pour sa célébrité, déchantait. Mrs Black avait en effet invité Elladora Black, qui avait deux portraits, un à Square Grimmaurd et un au Manoir des Malefoy. Maximus Malefoy, l'arrière-grand-père d'Abraxas Malefoy avait apparemment été très proche de cette ancêtre de Walburga.

C'est comme ça qu'Harry avait appris que tout n'était pas rose à Malefoyland, apparemment, Narcissa était complètement accablée par le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne sortait quasiment plus de sa Chambre. De son côté, Lucius passait tout son temps à renouer avec son passé de Mangemort en compagnie des Crabbe, Goyle ou encore Yaxley Sr en torturant des Moldus dans la Salle de Bal de son Manoir. Elladonna était personnellement une traditionnaliste sans être vraiment puriste de sang, en effet, comme apparemment Maximus Malefoy à l'époque, elle faisait partie des neutres si on voulait, surtout parce que la seule chose qui valait le coup à ses yeux était l'argent. Elladonna Black était ce qu'on appelait l'une des Veuves Noires du Monde Magique, ces sorcières qui paraissaient heureuses d'être mariées pour leur valeur marchande mais dont le mari mourrait très rapidement dans des conditions mystérieuses. Maintenant un portrait, elle avait reconnu volontiers avoir liquidé Oliver Selwyn avant même la consommation de leur mariage, elle avait ensuite pris toute la fortune de la famille et l'avait gardé pour elle.

Après quelques jours, Mrs Black et Harry s'était finalement décidé à contacter Narcissa Malefoy via Elladonna, il ne serait pas fait mention de la participation d'Harry sans serment magique mais l'idée était de présenter une alternative à Narcissa. Harry n'avait pas vraiment été un promoteur de ce plan, Narcissa ne présentait de valeur que d'un niveau purement informatif grâce à sa place de choix dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Mais Mrs Black la considérait comme sa nièce favorite, la plus Black des trois sœurs selon elle. Une vraie Reine déguisée, Harry avait rarement vu ce côté admiratif du portrait, à part pour Regulus mais là, les yeux de Mrs Black s'allumaient d'une lueur de fierté intense à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Narcissa. Walburga Black avait en effet la ferme croyance que le meilleur genre de sorcière était les sorcières qui agissait dans l'ombre de leur mari pour influencer la conduite de la famille. Par conséquent, Narcissa, qui avait manipulé Lucius dans la gestion de son influence et sa fortune depuis la chute de Voldemort, était, pour Walburga, le symbole même de la puissance qu'elle idéalisait.

Harry avait finalement abdiqué et révélé son implication après la première discussion avec la mère de son rival d'école. Narcissa était en effet une femme qu'il voulait connaitre, elle l'intriguait. Bien sur, il y avait tout son côté « Reine des Glaces » qui pouvait être très amusant pour Harry mais ce qui l'intéressait bien plus, c'était la capacité de Narcissa à soumettre tout son être à un seul objectif, c'est cette détermination qui avait surpris Harry. Surtout quand son objectif était de sortir son fils de cette guerre alors qu'il semblait être un candidat parfait au poste de Mangemort. Elladonna, elle, avait rapidement montré le même attachement que Walburga à la femme de Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa était une gestionnaire de fortune aguerrie et ça lui plaisait. Les deux portraits avaient ainsi ordonné qu'Harry fasse l'effort de l'aider pour la guerre, lui faisant miroiter un enseignement très extensif.

Harry avait donc rencontré finalement Narcissa Malefoy grâce à la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Harry avait donc vu la grande blonde qu'il avait rencontrée à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas cet air dégouté et hautain qui entachait son éventuelle beauté et Harry corrigea alors son impression de Narcissa Malefoy, elle n'était pas que « séduisante » comme il l'avait pensé à la Coupe, elle était juste merveilleusement intouchable, et Harry était bien trop compétitif pour laisser cela de côté.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance dans de meilleures circonstances et en meilleure compagnie. Commença Harry après qu'elle ait épousseté sa robe noire épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps. Harry vit que Narcissa prenait son temps pour répondre, il avait volontairement insulté son mari, son fils, le ministre et les Weasley en plus de lui signifier qu'il était parfaitement ouvert à une association dans la guerre prochaine.

_ Je croyais que les Weasley étaient vos … amis, Potter. Commenta-t-elle finalement hésitant sur sa formulation. Harry eut un petit rire en aparté à l'idée d'avoir mis la grande manipulatrice mal à l'aise.

_ Les Weasley ne sont pas vraiment l'objet de cette rencontre, Mrs Malefoy. Déclara Harry avec une infime trace de reproche dans le ton de sa réponse.

_ Vous avez raison, mais alors, quel est le but réel de cette rencontre ? Questionna Narcissa.

_ Le gamin ne te fait pas confiance Narcissa. Lança Mrs Black sans se faire prier.

_ Tante Walburga, je n'avais pas vu que tu assistais à notre petite entrevue, c'est vraiment un plaisir de te revoir en personne, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. S'exclama Narcissa en voyant le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

_ Mrs Black a raison, je ne vous fais pas encore confiance et je n'ai pas encore assez de raisons pour venir vous aider. Compléta Harry sans cacher sa vraie opinion sur la question.

_ Mr Potter, vous êtes sur que vous ne voyez pas un intérêt particulier à m'aider. Dit immédiatement Narcissa en changeant toute sa posture et l'image qu'elle donnait. Là où elle avait été une émissaire de sa propre cause, parfaitement confiante et fière de sa puissance, elle avait maintenant troqué le ton faussement enjoué d'une négociatrice pour un ton beaucoup plus séducteur, promettant 1001 plaisirs, son corps devenait plus alléchant alors qu'elle présentait maintenant ses atouts à Harry sans aucune retenue. Harry sentait tout son corps réagir et se prenait à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il acceptait l'offre de cette tentatrice, mais il sentit le regard noir de Mrs Black occupée à le tuer du regard de douze façons différentes avec un coupe-ongle.

_ Bien que très intéressé par votre petit numéro, je suis désolé Mrs _Malefoy_ mais je suis venu pour discuter et non m'amuser. Dit finalement Harry en reluquant tout de même la très intéressante Mrs Malefoy qui s'approchait bien trop près de l'adolescent.

_ En êtes-vous sur Mr Potter ? Chuchota-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée à lui, elle colla alors son corps au sien et Harry sentit certaines choses qui mirent en danger son pauvre pantalon et suscita une intense sensation à la fois de désir mais aussi de compression dans son caleçon.

_ La partie la plus utile chez moi en est sure. Se décida Harry après avoir enduré quelques secondes d'agonie alors que Narcissa effleurait sa taille et tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait avec ses hanches.

_ Mais cela veut dire qu'un partie de vous est en désaccord avec votre réponse. Qu'adviendrait-il si cette partie se révoltait et que vous cédiez ? Souffla-t-elle en approchant dangereusement sa main du pantalon d'Harry qui s'alarma de la réponse plus que redoutable qu'elle suscitait par sa seule parole.

_ Je ne crois pas que cela serait dans mes intérêts. Dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée avant de reculer de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Mrs Malefoy et de son odeur sensuellement aphrodisiaque _'Ne lésinons pas sur les qualificatifs, dix secondes de plus et je lui sautais dessus. Quel parfum ! Quelle beauté ! Quelles promesses !'_. Si nous pouvions discuter, cela pourrait être très satisfaisant. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus dur avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire malicieux. Et pas seulement pour la possibilité que vous évoquiez.

_ Je vois Mr Potter. Murmura Narcissa en le dévisageant. Je ne voudrais pas paraitre présomptueuse mais je ne pensais pas qu'un adolescent en pleine puberté puisse avoir la … volonté et la discipline pour me résister. Soudain, le visage de Narcissa s'éclaira comme si elle avait trouvé une explication mais Harry la grilla au départ.

_ Non, Mrs Malefoy, je n'ai pas les mêmes inclinations que votre cher mari. Pour ce qui est de la raison, bien que vous soyez extrêmement captivante, ma tutrice m'a assez sanctionné pour ce défaut inhérent aux hommes qui est d'être les sujets de leurs désirs. Expliqua Harry.

_ Tu m'étonnes que je l'aie puni, il avait un béguin sur une fille dont il ne connaissait même pas la couleur des yeux ou la taille des hanches. Ne parlons même pas du reste, pas une seule discussion avec. Pathétique ! Râla Mrs Black.

_ Je comprends maintenant, Tante Walburga a toujours été très persuasive pour enseigner, elle aurait du aller à Poudlard, elle aurait franchement relevé le niveau de cette institution. Dit Narcissa en reprenant sa posture de femme convenable comme dirait Mrs Black. Vous avez achevé un contrôle plutôt surprenant quand même.

_ Quelle parfum ? Demanda une Mrs Black résignée alors qu'Elladonna se mettait à rire non sans avoir lancé un regard impressionné à Harry.

_ Essence d'Amortentia bien sur. Quand on fait les choses, autant les faire de la meilleure des façons, c'est ce que tu m'as toujours dit ma tante. Répondit Narcissa avec un sourire triomphant.

_ Impressionnant qu'il ait résisté à ceci, peut-être que la famille des Black a encore de beaux jours devant elle après tout. Maugréa Phinéas Nigellus Black depuis son portrait.

* * *

Note : Voilà voilà pour la gestion de Rogue, ce que Harry va s'amuser à faire en Potions et accessoirement, l'éventuelle alliance d'Harry avec Narcissa avec une "relation" qui peut devenir très cordiale entre les deux concernés.

Alors concernant le couple avec Harry, bah je peux aussi préciser que Harry/Cho n'est pas non plus une option (désolé aux intéressés mais je ne les vois pas compatibles du tout). Pour ce qui est du Ron/Hermione, je dirais simplement qu'ils se méritent, l'un fait un caca nerveux monstrueux quand Harry n'a pas toutes les réponses pour leur virée spéciale Horcruxe, l'autre a fait son caca nerveux durant le livre du Prince du Sang-Mêlé à être jalouse que quelqu'un qui lit un livre puisse réussir mieux qu'elle alors qu'elle-même lit un livre.

Pour Serpentard, oui, l'entrée de la Chambre a joué un rôle ^^.

Merci en tout cas pour vous donner la peine de lire, et encore plus, de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Le portrait d'Elladonna avait finalement révélé que l'Essence d'Amortentia était une décoction qui, vaporisée sur la peau d'une personne la rendait irrésistible à ceux qui sentiraient ses effluves. Narcissa avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle s'était décidée là-dessus car elle estimait ne pas avoir le choix, elle ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau dans l'un des Quartiers Généraux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle était prête à presque tout pour tirer son fils de cette guerre.

_ Les Mangemorts ne me touchent pas, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je ne suis pas une tortionnaire, ni une geôlière. Je suis une politicienne, pourrait-on dire. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas spécialement en accord avec la présence grandissante des Nés-Moldus, mais pour moi, tant qu'ils font marcher l'économie.

Le deuxième problème de son association avec Narcissa avait été Drago.

_ Je veux sauver mon fils de cette guerre … à tout prix ! Lucius l'a déjà parfaitement transformé en son héritier parfait, mais j'espère qu'il reste de l'espoir. Je ne suis pas folle, il se peut très bien que Drago ne soit que le même monstre que son père mais au fond de moi …

Harry avait donc promis de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour raisonner le dernier Malefoy … à sa façon. L'objectif était double bien entendu, Drago pouvait être un allié ou bien une recrue de moins pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais surtout, la fortune des Malefoy ne serait pas dans les mains de Voldy lorsque Lucius serait écarté de la scène. En attendant, il devrait rester en alerte quand il rencontrait Narcissa, comme Elladonna l'avait fait par le passé, elle sait user de ses charmes et n'a pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit de vraiment « engageant » comme lui dirait Mrs Black pour stimuler un homme au point d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Harry bénit alors les dieux, la magie et tout ce qui pouvait avoir eu une part dans le fait qu'il ait une volonté inflexible. '_Même si ces courbes …'_

Harry fut ramené sur Terre par Susan qui acceptait finalement sa demande, une partie … infime de son esprit avait gardé son attention sur le défilé de poufsouffles s'excusant et le remerciant pour leur donner la vérité. Harry remercia vite fait Susan et alla se rasseoir parmi les gryffondors.

_ T'étais allé voir Susan Bones aussi ? Demanda tout de suite Hermione.

_ Je lui ai demandé de transmettre mes remerciements à sa tante pour l'audience. Répondit Harry en commençant à manger.

_ Ah Amelia Bones, elle t'a aidé ? Comment ? Je croyais que le Professeur Dumbledore était venu. S'enquit Hermione confuse.

_ Elle était la seule des trois grands manitous de l'audience à être juste. Dit Harry plus intéressé par ses pommes de terre que les questions de son amie qui, dans un éclat de brillance digne des plus grands, s'en rendit compte et laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

_ Salut salut salut. Lança à la cantonade Fred qui venait d'arriver avec George et Lee Jordan. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont après le repas les petits 5ème année ?

_ Divination. Grogna Ron en recrachant la moitié de sa bouchée au passage.

_ Ron ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler en mangeant, c'est trop te demander d'attendre d'avoir fini ta mastication avant de parler ? Questionna Hermione avec colère.

_ C'est bon, t'en as pas reçue. Déclara Ron dans ce qui semblait être un genre de minimisation de sa dégueulasserie (Note : Apparemment c'est un mot, même s'il est moche. Par contre, Word me dit que dégoutanceté n'en est pas un, pourtant après dégueulasserie …).

_ Là n'est pas la question Ronald ! C'est dégoutant de te voir manger comme un goret, mais alors en plus si tu te mets à régurgiter ton repas quand tu veux parler, ça devient vraiment …

_ Vous savez quand seront les essais pour la position de gardien ? Demanda Harry en ignorant finalement le couple pour parler avec les trois farceurs.

_ Ah oui, apparemment, t'es parti trop tôt du petit-déj pour qu'Angelina ne te mette le grappin dessus, c'est vendredi soir. Annonça George.

_ Grappin ? Objecta Harry, il ne savait pas que les jumeaux étaient familiers avec le Monde Moldu.

_ On a découvert James Bond cet été grâce à Katie. Répondit Lee alors qu'Harry murmurait un « Ben voyons » dans sa barbe.

Après le repas, Harry et Ron étaient allé en Divination tandis qu'Hermione était partit sans un mot pour Ron ou Harry vers son cours d'Arithmancie. Les essais étaient apparemment le vendredi soir et les jumeaux avaient informé Harry qu'Angelina semblait être soit Dubois réincarné, soit extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de gérer l'équipe.

_ Tu sais Ron, si tu ne veux pas être aussi redoutablement efficace dans ta poursuite d'Hermione qu'au moment du bal de Noël, tu devrais peut-être apprendre à fermer ta grande bouche quand tu penses que tu vas dire quelque chose de stupide. Conseilla Harry dans une imitation de Dumbledore et de son ton de sagesse extrême.

_ Je sais, mais … je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter quand elle commence là et puis …

Ron s'arrêta en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'échelle menant à la salle de cours. Comme toujours en Divination, la salle exhalait des senteurs écœurantes et lourdes qui portèrent Harry à la limite d'une belle fête du vomi.

Trelawney commença le cours par un petit avertissement sur les BUSE en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne se préoccupait de ces tests qui étaient indignes de sa matière. Le cours portait aujourd'hui sur l'introduction à la 5ème année, décrypter les messages divinatoires dans les rêves. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se creuser la tête mais Ron se pressa de dire qu'il ne se rappelait jamais de ses rêves, Harry joua donc la carte du rêve bien évident qui gêne tout le monde et lui enlève la patate chaude.

_ Je vois la mort de Cédric dans le cimetière. Dit Harry d'une voix dure qui mit Ron mal à l'aise. A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Ron ne saisit apparemment pas le sarcasme et commença à chercher dans le livre.

_ Alors, voir quelqu'un qui meurt …

_ Sérieux ? Questionna Harry qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer du manque de tact encore pire que d'habitude de son « ami ».

_ Ben, c'est l'exercice, Trelawney risque … Ron s'arrêta quand le Professeur Trelawney arriva pour vérifier qu'ils travaillent bien sur leurs rêves.

_ Alors, qui a évoqué l'un de ses rêves ? Interrogea-t-elle en posant ses yeux agrandis par ses loupes sur Harry.

_ Moi bien sur. Railla Harry en remerciant Ron de la tête alors que les oreilles du plus jeune frère Weasley se teintaient de rouge. Je rêve de la mort de Cédric Diggory et d'un meurtrier qui revient d'entre les morts pour me tuer, je me demande ce que ça veut dire ? Harry avait posé la question d'un ton parfaitement contrôlé sans une once de moquerie pour éviter que ça passe comme un manque de respect ou autre à la mémoire du défunt poufsouffle. Les autres élèves parurent choqués et compatissants tandis que Trelawney était toute excitée et apeurée.

_ C'est un présage Mr Potter vous savez, cela veut dire que malheureusement, la Mort vous suit et que quelqu'un vous cherche avec des intentions plus que funestes pour vous. Annonça Trelawney d'une voix énigmatique, si ce n'est limite hystériquement mystérieuse.

_ Je devrais faire attention alors cette année Professeur. Commenta Harry en souriant à la pauvre voyante touchée à la tête.

_ En effet mon garçon, maintenant vous, Mr Weasley. Se tourna Trelawney, stupéfiant même Parvati et Lavande dans son manque de réaction « normale » à la prédiction.

_ Euh … je …

_ Allez allez, un rêve que vous avez fait. Insista Trelawney en gardant tout de même cet air de folie furieuse dans sa voix.

_ Eh bien, j'ai rêvé que je jouais … ouais voilà, je jouais au Quidditch. Inventa Ron avec la crédibilité de Voldemort complimentant des Nés-Moldus sur leurs aïeux.

_ Jouer au Quidditch, cela veut dire que vous cherchez quelque chose mais que vous ne le trouverez pas … je pense même que dans votre cas, cela peut s'appliquer à vos chances d'être dans l'équipe de votre Maison. Prédit-elle alors que Ron baissait la tête.

Le cours continua ensuite avec un Ron bien plus renfermé sur lui-même et un Harry pensant à plusieurs autres choses comme le prochain cours, l'année qui se profilait, la nuit qu'il allait passé surement à harceler Serpentard pour des informations et des connaissances et comment allait-il géré le problème de ses deux espions personnels envoyés par Dumby.

A la fin du cours, Ron semblait être revenu dans son état normal.

_ Tu te rends compte des devoirs que l'on a déjà à faire ? Binns nous a demandé 45 centimètres de parchemin sur les guerres des géants, Rogue veut 30 centimètres sur les pierres de lune et Trelawney nous oblige à tenir le journal de nos rêves pendant tout un mois ! Ronchonna-t-il en descendant de la trappe.

_ Désolé mais je ne partage pas ton avis pessimiste, Histoire de la Magie, rien à faire, ce n'est pas comme s'il lisait les essais, Potions, ai-je déjà dit que cette année, j'ignorais cette matière. Quant à Divination, j'ai qu'à dire que je me vois mourir le mois entier, elle sera enchantée. Résuma Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

_ Ouais mais moi, je peux pas me permettre ça, toi tu t'en tireras parce que tu es le Survivant et tout ça. Se lamenta Ron tandis qu'Harry observait les tableaux sur leur chemin.

_ Toi qui voit. Laissa-t-il simplement sortir.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Ombrage était déjà assise dans son bureau. Elle portait le même cardigan rose que la veille ainsi que le nœud de velours noir accroché dans ses cheveux. Harry se dépêcha de détourner le regard avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un commentaire sur le style plutôt original de l'envoyée de Fudge. Quand tous les élèves furent finalement assis en silence, le professeur Ombrage parcourut la salle du regard jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Harry à qui elle adressa un sourire carnassier. _'Que le festival commence !'_ Annonça intérieurement Harry.

_ Eh bien, bonjour. Commença-t-elle. Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour, Harry prit sur lui de défendre la réputation de politesse des gryffondors de son année.

_ Bonjour Madame la Sous-secrétaire. Salua-t-il alors que plusieurs élèves se retournaient et qu'elle écarquillait les yeux avant de reprendre son espèce de faux sourire de politique aguerrie.

_ Non ça ne va pas du tout. Quand je vous salue, j'aimerais que vous répondiez : « Bonjour professeur Ombrage. » Alors, recommençons depuis le début. Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

_ Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plait.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards, la leçon n'allait visiblement pas être une partie de plaisir, Ombrage expliqua alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient largement en retard et donna ses objectifs de cours. Après les avoir fait régresser encore un peu plus en leur expliquant comme s'ils étaient des enfants de 5 ans comment s'adresser à elle, Ombrage leur demanda de lire le livre d'Eskivdur. Le message était clair, net et précis pour Harry, pas de pratique, pas d'enseignement, que de la bêtise condensée en un bouquin, ce cours allait être simplement pathétique. Harry se décida à attendre de voir ce qu'allait faire le crapaud avant de pimenter un peu l'année, il serait fou de passer tout ce temps en Défense alors qu'il avait bien d'autres problèmes à régler. Harry vit alors Ron et Hermione échanger un regard alors que Ombrage leur donnait le chapitre 1 à lire, il prit alors la décision de tester ses nouvelles capacités mentales sur Ron. D'abord très précautionneux, quand Harry sentit qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune défense dans l'esprit de Ron, il se mit à regarder passivement jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger quittèrent la Salle Commune en voyant Harry se mettre à broyer du noir devant les flammes de la cheminée. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de Dumbledore d'aller le voir après le festin sous couvert de ronde en tant que préfets. Quand ils furent arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, ils le virent afficher un air de joie peu commun même chez un sorcier aussi étrange.

_ Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.

_ Oh oui professeur, à part quand l'autre a fait son intéressant. Se renfrogna Ron. Je croyais qu'on était censé le faire mariner là-bas encore quelques jours après l'attaque avant qu'il puisse venir demander pitié à Square Grimmauld ?

_ Malheureusement, le morveux nous a pris de court en allant immédiatement au Terrier. Mais peu importe, le principal c'est que maintenant, il est là où nous le voulons. Ombrage est bien l'employée du Ministère qui a envoyé les Détraqueurs à ses trousses, j'ai vérifié au festin. Révéla Dumbledore.

_ Vous avez utilisé la Légilimancie. Dit Hermione d'un ton étrangement froid. Je n'arrive toujours pas à accomplir quoi que ce soit en Occlumancie ! Râla-t-elle en grognant.

_ J'vois pas pourquoi tu laisses pas tomber, tu essaies d'apprendre ça depuis la 2ème année sans succès alors que les seuls Legilimens sont de notre côté ou, dans le cas de Tu-Sais-Qui, pas notre problème. Lança Ron en gobant les différentes sucreries dans le plat que Dumbledore laissait pour ses invités à une vitesse ahurissante.

_ C'est un atout intéressant à avoir et ça pourrait nous aider pour nos plans avec Harry.

_ Bon, ce ne serait pas judicieux que je vous garde trop longtemps, s'empressa Dumbledore en remarquant qu'il n'avait presque plus de sucreries, vos instructions pour Ombrage, arrangez-vous pour que Potter perde son sang-froid. Entre cette cinglée et Voldemort, le petit merdeux terminera l'année soit misérable soit mort, parfait dans les deux cas.

Se retirant de l'esprit du simplet, Harry vit qu'Hermione commençait leur plan pour qu'Harry finisse par gueuler sur Ombrage. Hermione ne s'était pas mise à lire et levait la main, attendant impatiemment qu'Ombrage la remarque. A partir du moment où la main levée d'Hermione avait plus de popularité que le torchon d'Eskivdur, Ombrage fut forcée de noter la présence de la née-moldue.

_ Oui, Miss …

_ Granger, professeur.

_ Vous avez une question à propos du chapitre ? Demanda Ombrage d'une voix douce.

_ Non, ça ne concerne pas le chapitre … commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par la grenouille.

_ Nous sommes en train de lire le chapitre 1 actuellement Miss Granger.

_ Ma question est en rapport avec vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

_ Pourtant mes objectifs sont clairs Miss Granger. Déclara Ombrage.

_ Je ne pense pas, dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué à propos de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défenses. Le temps que les élèves relèvent le nez de leurs livres, Ombrage avait étouffé un petit rire et répondait à Hermione d'un ton condescendant.

_ Miss Granger, en effet, il apparait que vous sachiez lire. Craigniez-vous avoir besoin d'utiliser ce genre de sortilèges dans ma classe ?

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main alors qu'Hermione lançait un regard éloquent à Ron.

_ Vous voulez dire qu'on ne va pas faire de magie ! Demanda Ron d'une voix forte.

_ Votre main Mr Weasley. Maintenant, je comprends que, vu vos différents professeurs dans cette matière, notamment cet hybride …

_ Si vous voulez parler du professeur Lupin, c'est le meilleur …

_ Levez votre main si vous voulez la parole Mr Thomas. Comme je le disais, il semblerait qu'un seul professeur ait suivi les standards du Ministère durant vos 4 années déjà passées dans cette école, le professeur Quirrell. Indiqua Ombrage avec un sourire.

_ Sauf que le dénommé Quirinus Quirrell est mort et ses coffres ont été saisis par les Gobelins pour avoir osé s'introduire dans un de leurs coffres. Commenta Harry en montrant fièrement sa main levée à Ombrage alors qu'Hermione, croyant qu'Harry allait pousser le bouchon, échangeait un sourire triomphal avec Ron.

_ En effet, des rumeurs ont conduit à des soupçons sur ce professeur exemplaire mais cela n'efface pas le fait qu'il ait été le seul à respecter les consignes du Ministère.

_ Les standards du Ministère sont tombés bien bas alors. Commenta d'une voix triste le Baron Sanglant qui venait de se poster à côté d'Ombrage qui sauta de quelques mètres en entendant la voix du fantôme aussi proche d'elle.

* * *

_Note : Voilà pour le début de ce premier jour. Pour ce qui est du Harry/Narcissa, je ne pense pas en faire LE couple de l'histoire. L'explication sur son comportement est simple, elle aime son fils, au point de se comporter en morceau de viande se jetant lui-même aux loups.  
_

_Après, Harry va s'en méfier de toute façon, comme il se méfie tout de même de Mrs Black, comme l'a remarqué "ak", il ne prévoit pas de changer de marionnettiste.  
_

_Harry commence donc à jouer ses cartes et par dessus tout, est en train de faire comprendre doucement aux autres de Poudlard que les choses changent.  
_

_Prochain chapitre, une petite avancée inattendue ... mais je ne dirais pas dans quel domaine. (Le chapitre est déjà écris, je suis en train de le relire pour être sur qu'il ne rentre pas en conflit avec des éléments passés. )  
_

_Et merci pour les commentaires, plus de 100, je vais le mettre sur mon CV :O  
_

_Et heureux que ça vous plaise. (Bon Week-end ... pour ceux qui liront ça le vendredi ... après je rajouterais bien les bonne journée ou bonne semaine, mais on va croire que je triche sur le nombre de mots.)  
_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

_ V-vous êtes le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard … excusez-moi mais je suis en train de faire classe et vous n'êtes aucunement qualifié pour juger le Ministère et l'orientation que nous souhaitons que l'éducation des jeunes de Poudlard prenne. Dit Ombrage en reprenant du courage à chaque mot jusqu'à terminer impérieusement.

_ Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement mais la baisse de niveau que le Ministère impose à votre classe est ahurissante, surtout comparé à ce qui se faisait dans mon époque. Critiqua le Baron tandis qu'Harry manœuvrait doucement jusqu'au fond de la classe en étant désillusionné.

Là, la Dame Grise attendait visiblement Harry qui était assez intrigué, il savait quelques petites choses sur les fantômes après 4 ans de Poudlard, et l'une d'elle était que le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise ne se parlaient jamais, il se demandait s'il s'était trompé ou si les deux fantômes avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente ? Mais qu'avait-il à voir avec ça alors ?

_ Mais Mr le Baron, vous vous devez de reconnaitre que nous ne vivons pas à la même époque. Notre époque est en paix, il n'y a aucune raison de travailler plus qu'il ne le faut la pratique en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il suffira qu'ils étudient la théorie, ils pourront ensuite faire le programme des Aurors s'ils veulent plus d'expérience dans l'utilisation de sorts de cet ordre.

_ Mais que feraient-ils s'ils venaient à se faire attaquer ? Questionna le Baron. Toute époque a ses moutons noirs et ils peuvent toujours être victimes d'attaques.

_ S'ils se font attaquer, ils n'ont qu'à prévenir les Aurors, ils sont entrainés pour ce genre de situations, c'est leur travail de protéger les autres sorciers.

Dans le fond de la classe, la Dame Grise commença à expliquer la raison de sa présence :

_ Mr Potter, le Baron est venu me voir au petit matin en m'informant que vous comptiez prendre une part plus active dans le combat contre Jedusor.

_ A en juger par la façon dont vous avez craché ce nom, vous savez qui il est ou ce dont il est capable ? Demanda Harry intéressé de savoir ce que le fantôme de la Tour de Serdaigle pensait de Voldemort mettant pour le moment de côté ses interrogations sur la relation qu'entretenait les deux fantômes.

_ Je le connais en effet. Répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

_ Avant que nous ne continuions, je voudrais être sur d'une chose …

_ … Je ne dirais rien au Directeur. Je veux la défaite de ce morveux de Jedusor, il a osé me berner, moi, il doit payer.

_ Doucement, ce n'est pas parce que notre ami Baron fait ses pitreries avec Ombrage qu'il n'y a toujours pas un risque qu'on soit entendu, et un sort de Camouflage du Son serait directement détecté par le crapaud, elle est peut-être totalement incompétente mais elle a surement un détecteur de magie dans son bureau. Pour en revenir au problème « Jedusor », oui, je vais m'en occuper, selon toute vraisemblance seul avec quelques alliés stratégiques. Confirma Harry en terminant sur une note énigmatique.

_ Très bien, alors je sais où est le Diadème Perdue de ma mère.

_ Héléna Serdaigle ? Devina Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

_ C'est moi. J'avais volé le diadème à ma mère et elle a envoyé le Baron à mes trousses. Les choses se sont très mal passées et je suis morte de sa main tandis qu'il s'est suicidé par amour.

_ Et le diadème ?

_ Jedusor m'a embobiné, il m'a fait de grand discours sur son amour pour les objets précieux historiquement et leur importance dans la société qui se profilait. Je l'ai cru et lui ai révélé que le diadème était dans les Balkans, un petit pays …

_ L'Albanie ! C'est là qu'il s'est planqué durant ses années sans corps selon le vieux bouc.

_ J'ai réussi à parler aux autres fantômes et à certains elfes. Et apparemment, il y a un objet qui sent mauvais selon les elfes, dans la Chambre de ma mère, la Salle sur Demande.

_ Où est cette Chambre ? Demanda Harry d'un ton excité même s'il faisait attention à ne pas hausser la voix, le Baron était toujours en train de chercher Ombrage en lui démontrant que son livre tout entier était une litanie d'absurdités.

_ 7ème étage, derrière la Tapisserie d'un abruti qui essaie de faire danser des trolls. Il y a deux Chambres, la publique, si l'on veut, celle qui se découvre en passant trois fois de suite devant la tapisserie en pensant à ce que l'on veut. La privée s'ouvre avec le Fourchelang, il faut dire : « C'est moi, pour une nuit mouvementée. »

_ C'était la Chambre spéciale adultère entre ta mère et le vieux pervers ? Demanda Harry déjà sur de la réponse.

_ Oui. Répondit le fantôme. C'était un mariage arrangé et je ne pense pas que quiconque blâmerait ma mère pour s'évader de l'emprise de mon père avec ses 3 amis d'enfance.

_ Il y a une histoire là-dessous. Mais je peux attendre, je ferais mieux de reprendre ma place, c'est le dernier chapitre qu'il est en train de massacrer.

_ Très bien, je m'occupe du fantôme quand tu seras réinstallé. Indiqua la Dame Grise. Harry se faufila jusqu'à sa place pour entendre le Baron expliquer.

_ … mais si le sorcier F prend au dépourvu l'Auror D alors que l'Auror B et le subordonné de Sirius Black G sont en train de négocier, la théorie d'Eskivdur est un échec puisqu'il ne prévoit pas le cas où trois groupes se retrouveraient dans un combat triangulaire, c'est à ce moment-là que le lancement de sorts en quin...

_ Tu arrêtes de déblatérer des imbécilités maintenant. Dit le fantôme de Serdaigle en tirant le Baron par l'oreille à travers le mur.

_ Ah voilà, je vais pouvoir reprendre mon cours. Déclara Ombrage en lançant un dernier regard noir au mur.

_ Mais ce que dit le Baron est parfaitement juste, en combat, on n'a pas forcément le temps de s'occuper de la reddition de combattants isolés, ou d'un groupe quand on en combat deux. Ajouta Seamus d'une voix assurée.

_ Harry ! Où étais-tu ? Siffla Hermione depuis sa place à la gauche d'Harry lorsqu'il s'était réinstallé.

_ Toilettes. Et puis, on s'en fout, Ombrage n'a rien remarqué. Ecarta Harry d'un geste de la main en ignorant l'agacement d'Hermione.

_ Mr Finnigan, vous devez aussi savoir que, de nos jours, grâce à l'action efficace de notre Ministère, il n'y a plus de batailles rangées de ce type dans notre Monde. Cette situation est hypothétique et les temps et les mentalités ont changé depuis la mort de ce fantôme. De plus, la méthode décrite par Wilbert Eskivdur est la méthode préconisée par le Ministère, donc naturellement, la meilleure des méthodes. Assura Ombrage d'une voix douce mais tendue.

_ Vous voulez parler du même Ministère qui, durant la guerre contre un mage noir que nous connaissons tous, a attrapé moins de mangemorts que le groupe de Maugrey Fol Œil, James Potter, le loup-garou Remus Lupin et Frank Londubat ? C'est rassurant alors, Madame la Sous-Secrétaire. Railla Harry.

_ Le Ministère est maintenant bien mieux préparé, grâce à l'action du Ministre Fudge et moi-même. De plus, elle se mit à sourire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort et ses serviteurs sont en prison.

_ Pourtant non, tous les mangemorts ne sont pas à Azkaban. Contredit Harry.

_ Bien sur que si Mr Potter. Je crois être mieux placée qu'un petit garnement menteur comme vous pour savoir que tous les Mangemorts ont été emprisonné à la fin de la Guerre et sont maintenant dans la prison d'Azkaban. Son ton avait perdu toute gentillesse, même fausse, il était maintenant dur … et un peu criard.

_ Ah bon, pourtant, il y a deux ans, votre supérieur a mis notre monde en panique en disant que le dangereux criminel, bras droit de Lord Voldemort et traitre de mes parents Sirius Black s'était échappé et écumait à nouveau le pays. Harry avait commencé, il ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt, il intima gentiment Ombrage à le laisser finir en lui lançant un regard brûlant. Je me dois de rappeler que c'est votre supérieur hiérarchique que vous avez traité de menteur, Sous-Secrétaire.

_ Je … vous n'avez pas à …

_ Il faut également rappeler que Sirius Orion Black est venu directement à Poudlard, le Ministre Fudge, dans sa grande sagesse, Harry laissa échapper un rire moqueur, avait même posté des Détraqueurs alors que ce condamné les avait déjà passé à Azkaban. Etant donné que Mr Black est à mes trousses pour venger son à priori défunt maitre, je me dois de veiller à ce que je sois en mesure de me défendre, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

_ Bien sur que non Mr Potter, les Aurors sont …

_ Les Aurors ? Black a montré qu'il pouvait leur échapper durant un an, qu'il pouvait s'introduire dans Poudlard seul, et qu'il pouvait arriver à deux doigts de me tuer avec des centaines de Détraqueurs contre lui. Vos Aurors n'ont pas les moyens de se confronter à Black et ses éventuels acolytes. Lança Harry d'un ton glacial alors qu'Ombrage le regardait bouche bée. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Mrs Marchbanks de venir me faire passer mon Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire ce samedi, comme il est prévu dans la Charte signée par le Ministère et Poudlard, j'ai le droit de passer cet examen une année en avance si je paye le déplacement de l'examinateur et apparemment, mon coffre peut se permettre de s'affranchir de 150 gallions.

Harry rangea ses affaires en éludant les questions d'Hermione et les regards furieux de Ron et quitta la classe non sans un dernier regard vers l'envoyée du Ministère qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il lui offrit un clin d'œil insolent et passa la porte.

Au diner le soir même, Ron et Hermione étaient évidemment de mauvaise humeur.

_ Bien que tu puisses éviter Ombrage mais c'est pas juste que ce soit avec ton or ! Maugréa-t-il. En plus, dès que tu es parti, elle s'est vengée sur nous et j'ai pris une retenue.

_ Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la deuxième matière que tu abandonnes cette année, dit Hermione dans une fausse voix conciliante, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Harry.

_ Je n'abandonne pas, je vais simplement passer ma BUSE en défense en avance, ça me permettra d'avoir plus de temps libre pour le Quidditch. Expliqua Harry en donnant l'impression parfaite du maniaque de Quidditch. L'évocation de son sport favori fit réagir Ron qui commença à parler de ses chances de devenir gardien et de plein d'autres choses dont Harry se fichait éperdument.

_ Hé Harry ! Salua Lee Jordan en poussant légèrement Ron de sa droite pour s'asseoir alors que les jumeaux facétieux prenaient les places directement en face d'Harry.

_ On a entendu parler … commença Fred.

_ … de ton petit numéro … continua George.

_ … de génie pour éviter Ombrage. Termina Lee.

_ Et sans retenue … ajouta George.

_ … apprends-nous Grand Maitre. Compléta Fred d'un ton révérencieux.

_ Il va falloir que vous ayez de l'or, c'est juste un truc de riches. S'écria Ron.

_ Et quand est-ce que tu dois passer ton examen alors ? reprit Fred en ignorant la jalousie de son petit frère.

_ Samedi. Dit Harry en saluant de la main les autres gryffondors de leur année qui arrivaient.

_ Mais comment vas-tu faire pour réviser ? s'agita Hermione en prenant un bloc-notes dans son sac. Il va falloir …

_ Du calme Hermione, je sais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir pour l'examen, sinon je n'aurais pas fait ça.

_ Mais d'ailleurs comment tu as fait ça, tu n'es pas sorti de l'été ?

_ J'ai une chouette. Répondit Harry le plus simplement du monde.

_ Oui mais et tu es sur que tu peux essayer d'avoir …

_ La théorie ne sera pas un problème et en pratique, il suffit que j'envoie mon Patronus et le problème sera réglé. Résuma Harry heureux de voir le visage d'Hermione s'assombrir à l'évocation d'un sortilège qu'elle était encore incapable de faire.

Le reste du repas passa dans un silence religieux pour Ron et Hermione, Ron étant terrifié d'attirer sur lui la colère de sa petite copine en ouvrant la bouche et Hermione rageant contre ce Harry Potter qui avait l'audace de pouvoir faire des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas, elle, Hermione Granger, à faire.

Harry, de son côté, s'amusait avec les jumeaux, Lee, Seamus et Dean à ensorceler le plus discrètement possible divers aliments et à les envoyer vers les serpentards qui, trop fiers d'admettre qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui les attaquaient, se contentèrent de subir durant tout le diner.

Alors qu'Harry prétextait aller aux toilettes pour s'échapper dans la Chambre des Secrets, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas besoin donc de trouver une excuse pour retourner voir Dumbledore dans son bureau. Là, ils trouvèrent Rogue qui les regarda d'un air méprisant, McGonagall qui semblait surprise de les voir ici, Mr et Mrs Weasley qui les saluèrent d'un simple geste de la main et Bill Weasley qui les regarda impassiblement.

_ Nous sommes tous là à présent. Commença Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous. Dit-il d'un air absent mais tous savaient que c'était un ordre.

_ Je crois ne pas bien comprendre Albus, mes élèves vont rejoindre … objecta McGonagall qui fut coupée par Mrs Weasley.

_ J'ai donné l'autorisation à Ronald et Hermione de rejoindre l'Ordre et même la Garde Rapprochée car ce sont eux qui se retrouvent en danger durant les folies de ce Potter. Le ton de la rencontre était donné, les masques tombaient et McGonagall était abasourdi par la haine qu'exprimait Molly Weasley envers un jeune homme qu'elle était censée considérer comme son propre fils.

_ Minerva, il faut savoir tout d'abord qu'Harry Potter est en train de devenir un problème grave pour le Monde Magique. Révéla Dumbledore, le vieil homme savait que McGonagall serait sceptique de par son attachement à Lily et James mais, une fois convaincue, elle serait une alliée de poids.

_ Comment ça Albus ? Demanda-t-elle outrée tandis que personne d'autre ne réagissaient, ce qui intrigua grandement la Directrice-Adjointe.

_ Mr Potter porte en lui des traces du sort de la Mort que Voldemort lui a envoyé en 1981. Je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'il y a peu, mais cette magie innommable qu'est la magie qui forme l'Avada Kedavra est en train de teinter l'âme d'Harry. Si nous le laissions continuer comme cela, je peux garantir qu'il deviendra un Seigneur des Ténèbres bien plus terrible que Lord Voldemort. Expliqua Dumbledore tandis que McGonagall écarquillait les yeux et que Bill serrait les poings.

_ Mais qu'allons-nous faire Albus ? Notre Monde ne peut combattre deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

_ Il se pourrait très bien que Voldemort et Harry fassent une alliance pour dominer le Monde.

_ Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda finalement McGonagall après quelques dizaines de secondes de réflexion avec une voix dure, la voix de la Minerva McGonagall qui avait jadis perdu sa famille et juré vengeance contre les Mangemorts.

_ Nous avons arrangé un plan, Severus a révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait une connexion avec Harry, Voldemort va donc commencer à envoyer des visions à Harry via cette connexion. Pour être sur que Voldemort va effectivement essayer d'entrainer Harry dans le Département des Mystères, Severus va attaquer l'esprit d'Harry sous couvert de leçons d'Occlumancie, cela va ouvrir complètement son esprit à Voldemort et ainsi, Mr Potter sera obligé d'aller chercher la prophétie quand l'ennemi le voudra. De notre côté, nous allons nous assurer, via Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, ici présents, que Mr Potter n'a aucun allié à entrainer dans sa folie lorsque le moment sera venu. De plus, grâce au contrat de mariage que nous avons créé, liant la jeune Ginny à Mr Potter, la fortune des Potter ne sera pas perdue après sa mort, elle permettra de financer la guerre pour le Bien et de retourner les Weasley à leur ancienne stature. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire Minerva, nous devons arrêter le jeune Harry avant qu'il ne soit incontrôlable, nous le devons à Lily et James. Implora Dumbledore en souriant intérieurement.

_ T-très bien Albus, si vous estimez que c'est pour le mieux. Conclut-elle en ravalant ses larmes et en reprenant très vite sa prestance naturelle. Je suppose qu'il faut que je me montre plus dure envers lui pour qu'il ne me voie pas en alliée potentielle et qu'il aille seul à la salle des prophéties.

_ En effet Minerva, de leur côté, Mr Weasley et Mrs Granger vont devoir se concentrer sur l'importance de ne pas réitérer les circonstances de la mort de Cédric, Severus implantera l'idée qu'il a entrainé Mr Diggory dans sa mort et nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de morts collatérales.

Bill ne bougea pas alors que McGonagall repartait avec les deux gryffondors. Severus chuchota quelque chose à Dumbledore dans l'oreille pendant que celui-ci faisait signe aux Weasley de repartir. Bill se félicita d'avoir eu cette idée de montrer son accord avec ses parents sur l'idée de s'occuper d'Harry, Charlie avait préféré s'éloigner lorsque ses parents les avaient informés de cette rencontre. Bill avait joué le jeu du parfait Weasley en admiration devant Dumby et ses parents n'étaient pas allés chercher plus loin. Harry serait content d'apprendre ce que Bill avait entendu.

* * *

Note : Xanara : Hermione s'en veut de ne pas réussir à maitriser l'Occlumancie et pour elle, c'est plus facile de basculer cela en ressentiment envers ceux qui peuvent. Après tout, elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de la génération, elle ne peut pas être moins bonne que quiconque quelque soit le sujet.

ak : Dumby peut dire ce qu'il veut d'Harry, il n'est pas considéré comme un égal par Ron ou Hermione.

Emrys-Prongs : Oui, j'essaie de rester un peu cadré pour les personnages "connus". Bien sur, on voit dans ce nouveau chapitre que Mrs Weasley a subi avec son mari un petit ravalement de caractère (on dit façade mais là c'est l'intérieur, je trouve ça bien donc voilà).

Sinon, bah je commence à mettre en place l'arène si on veut. Donc les chapitres ont besoin de plus de "travail" de ma part pour s'assurer que ça ne vient pas en conflit avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Donc il faut prévoir un peu plus de temps entre les chapitres (mais je m'assure d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance, on sait jamais) donc je pense éviter tout de même de passer au-delà d'une semaine sans chapitre.

Merci de vos commentaires et heureux que ça plaise.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

La première journée de cette nouvelle année s'achevait à Poudlard et cette première journée s'était avérée plutôt atypique. Du moins, c'est ce que pensèrent plusieurs individus à la fin de cette journée.

Le professeur Flitwick était l'une de ces personnes qui pensaient avoir vécues une journée assez étrange. Non pas étrange comme une maison abandonnée ou un couloir interdit sous peine de mort atroce, non, étrange comme une journée où d'autres individus très routiniers s'étaient sortis de leur torpeur pour changer les choses. A travers ses années d'enseignement, le professeur de Sortilèges avait vu de nombreux élèves de ce genre, ces élèves qui faisaient toujours leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque le plus tôt possible, ces élèves qui ne trainaient toujours qu'avec les mêmes personnes, ou encore ces élèves se dévouant totalement à une passion pour laisser de côté tout le reste, des élèves sans intérêts aux yeux de Filius Flitwick.

Mais d'habitude, ces personnes-là avaient changé en cours de première année pour s'ouvrir au reste de l'école, à de nouvelles habitudes ou pour magnifier leurs efforts d'une autre façon et optimiser leur façon de faire. Le seul autre cas de figure que le professeur Flitwick avait vu était bien sur ceux qui s'entêtaient et restaient ainsi toute leur scolarité à Poudlard avec les mêmes caractéristiques. Outre ces changements dus à l'arrivée à Poudlard, la quasi-totalité des élèves restaient ensuite une masse de caractères identiques au long de leur 6 autres années dans l'institut de magie.

1991 avait été un tournant, cette année avait marqué l'arrivée d'un certain Harry James Potter à Poudlard et Flitwick comprit très vite que quelque chose avait changé. Il avait remarqué, comme tout bon serdaigle, que lorsque le fils de Lily Potter, cette façon que les élèves avaient de garder sensiblement les mêmes croyances et habitudes s'était brusquement chamboulée.

Dès le 1er septembre, des élèves de toutes les années avaient ainsi altérés leur comportement comme par exemple Percy Weasley. Ce garçon était depuis sa première année l'élève le plus ennuyeux qu'il avait connu, toujours à faire respecter le règlement à la lettre jusqu'à en être complètement obsédé. Mais, une fois préfet, finies les descentes dans la moitié des pièces vides du château à la recherche de personnes enfreignant le règlement de l'école, finie l'ouverture des 153 placards à balais du château tous les soirs avant le couvre-feu pour attraper les couples.

Percy Weasley était devenu un préfet « normal », même si très à cheval sur les règles. Le professeur de Sortilèges avait été obligé de s'excuser avec la plupart des autres enseignants car ils croyaient qu'il allait devenir encore pire pour traquer les élèves en faute.

Pourtant, cette mutation parut très rapidement anodine aux yeux de Flitwick lorsqu'il saisit le changement intégral d'ambiance du côté de la Maison Serpentard. En effet, Flitwick s'enorgueillissait de savoir généralement dès la première semaine où la quasi-totalité des élèves finiraient plus tard professionnellement, qu'ils prévoient autre chose ou non. Plus que tout, Flitwick savait reconnaitre les élèves qui deviendraient mangemorts plus tard, ceux qui soutenaient le mouvement de purification du sang, ceux qui voulaient de l'argent, des avantages, tout cela facilement.

Or, après la fin supposée de Voldemort, la Maison Serpentard a continué d'être le lieu de formation des futurs mangemorts, 9 élèves sur 10 qui sortaient de la maison étant prêt à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'il reviendrait de ce qu'en avait vu le directeur des serdaigles.

Mais à l'arrivée de Mr Potter, les choses avaient changé chez les verts et argents, les attaques contre nés-moldus s'arrêtèrent quasiment, l'intimidation des années inférieures également. Les serpentards des années supérieures, qui s'étaient distingués durant les 4 ou 5 années précédentes, ne se montraient plus aussi violents. D'autres professeurs comme McGonagall ou Rogue étaient surs que c'était parce qu'ils se concentraient plus sur leurs ASPIC et que la jeune génération n'était pas aussi radicalement marquée par les préjugés.

Flitwick savait de quoi Tom Jedusor était capable, il savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort et reviendrait, les anciens mangemorts le savaient également. Par conséquent, lorsque des individus comme Markus Flint, Drago Malefoy ou Pansy Parkinson renforçaient l'idée que les idéaux de Voldemort étaient toujours massivement suivis et qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait, certains élèves de Serpentard se mirent à s'écarter. Il n'était pas normal pour Flitwick, qui était allé à Poudlard en même temps que Gracchus Nott et Vladimir Pucey, que les petits-fils de ces deux là refroidissent leurs ardeurs à rentrer dans le club des mangemorts en devenir.

L'année passa donc et Flitwick remarqua que le Survivant s'était entouré du pire des Weasley, pour toujours fainéant et jaloux et de Mrs Granger, qui bien que donnant l'apparence de savoir beaucoup de choses, n'en comprenait pas la moitié, Flitwick était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa maison. Surtout, Flitwick observa avec intérêt la division de la maison Serpentard, pour la première fois, il y avait donc deux leaders dans la maison au serpent. Mais Filius Flitwick était frustré, à ce moment-là, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi une telle division dans la maison la plus unie de toute l'école ? Pourquoi aucune attaque contre Potter alors qu'il était responsable de la chute de leur maitre à penser ? Et surtout pourquoi Severus ne remarque-t-il rien ?

Les réponses à ces questions ne vinrent qu'à la fin de la deuxième année du jeune Harry Potter, quand Flitwick, inquiet des événements de la Chambre des Secrets et doutant déjà de Dumbledore, avait pris la liberté de sécuriser Mr Warrington, l'un des cadres de Serpentard, pour savoir ce que cette Maison cachait. Le résultat en avait été stupéfiant.

De l'esprit de Warrington, le directeur de la Maison Serdaigle avait découvert que les serpentards étaient divisés sur la façon de traiter le Survivant. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train durant toutes ces années et dans les cercles de sang-purs, beaucoup redoutaient l'héritier des Potter. En effet, après Halloween 1981, parmi les idées sur ce qui avait pu se passer à Godric's Hollow et ce qui avait poussé le Seigneur des Ténèbres à attaquer les Potter, l'une de ces rumeurs était donc que le jeune Harry Potter était un sorcier très puissant destiné à surpasser Voldemort. En y ajoutant les rumeurs selon lesquelles le jeune Potter avait assomé un troll, tué Quirrell et occis un basilic, les serpentards se méfiaient du gryffondor.

La Maison s'était donc divisée en deux camps, l'un préconisait la prudence et la neutralité, ils étaient terrifiés de la puissance dont pouvait disposer Harry Potter, tandis que l'autre côté était fermement dans le camp de Voldemort et avait decidé de ne pas croire aux rumeurs. Ceci étant dit, les deux camps de la Maison Serpentard étaient tout de même d'accord sur un point, attaquer Potter n'était pas une bonne idée, ce qui expliquait que seules des attaques verbales avaient visé le jeune Potter.

De même, les parents de ces serpentards leur avaient conseillé de ne pas faire de remous maintenant que le Survivant et le Vieux héros étaient réunis à Poudlard, ce qui expliquait la relative accalmie que subissait Poudlard.

Passé le changement donc de ces élèves à l'arrivée de la grande star du monde sorcier, Flitwick avait donc vécu une journée de rentrée au moins aussi étrange que la rentrée 91 ce 1er septembre 1995. Un élève, qu'il ne pensait jamais être destiné à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'être un pion docile pour le Directeur, s'était visiblement réveillé. Harry Potter pensait peut-être avoir berné tous les professeurs avec son habitude de bâcler tous ses essais et de ne faire que le strict minimum en classe, mais Flitwick avait parfaitement réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Après tout, le Tournoi lui avait donné raison, il avait utilisé le Sortilège d'Attraction, un sortilège complètement tributaire de la volonté et de l'intention, en se concentrant en même temps sur un dragon mortel voulant le déchiqueter sur place.

Flitwick savait que le jeune Potter se retenait volontairement, il savait également en partie pourquoi, Minerva avait laissé échapper lors de l'affaire Sirius Black que Mr Potter était avec la sœur de Lily. La sœur de Lily, Pétunia, celle qui abhorrait la magie car trop jalouse que Lily ait eu ce don. Lily était en 4ème année lorsqu'elle s'était confié à son professeur favori sur la haine que sa sœur lui vouait depuis qu'elle allait à Poudlard. Et ils avaient envoyé Harry Potter là-bas, Flitwick était surpris qu'il n'ait pas mal tourné. Et maintenant, l'attitude du jeune Mr Potter avait changé, au fil des années, Flitwick avait relégué Potter au rang de laquais mais visiblement, ce n'était plus le cas. Le Directeur des serdaigles décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'il se passerait mais le premier pas de Mr Potter de faire distribuer ces carnets-mémoires était une très bonne idée de la part du jeune homme.

Flitwick n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait dès qu'il avait pris son poste à Poudlard que Dumbledore, comme tous les autres politiciens, jouait son propre jeu, notamment ensuite avec Harry Potter. Mais après 4 ans à voir le monde sorcier empirer sous le coup des querelles politiciennes entre Poudlard et le Ministère ou le Magenmagot, Flitwick ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, Voldemort était de retour et personne ne faisait rien pour le contrer. Pour la première fois depuis 1981, Flitwick se prit à espérer que le fils de Lily Potter brise totalement ses chaines et bouleverse le monde à sa façon. De toute manière, si ce que ses amis gobelins lui rapportaient était vrai, Gringotts se chargerait de secouer le monde dans très peu de temps.

Pourquoi était-ce la première fois qu'il souhaitait que le fils de l'une de ses élèves favorites se libère ? Parce que Filius Flitwick, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des créatures magiques, était lui aussi inquiet du pouvoir que pouvait avoir le jeune Harry Potter. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 sauf certaines créatures magiques. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre d'aller farfouiller dans l'esprit d'un 4ème année de Serpentard pour que Flitwick sache que Potter pouvait se révéler dangereux. Les gobelins, dès qu'ils avaient entendu qu'il avait survécu le sortilège de la mort avaient su ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce sort était un sort fondé sur la haine, la haine du genre humain, la haine des sangs de bourbe, la haine de la vermine, tout cela fonctionnait.

Mais les gobelins connaissaient la prophétie, Gringotts s'arrangeait toujours pour en savoir le plus possible au Ministère, ils avaient des agents loyaux dans tous les services, payés par Gringotts pour leur donner les informations les plus importantes. Ainsi, ils avaient appris l'existence de cette prophétie et dans le même temps que Voldemort se lançait à la poursuite des Potter. Par conséquent, les gobelins devinèrent très rapidement que lorsque Voldemort utilisa le sort de Mort, il puisait sa force dans la haine d'un ennemi, la haine d'un égal … la haine envers quelqu'un qui pourrait le surpasser. Mais du côté de Harry Potter, il s'était passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, le bébé venait de voir mourir sa mère. Selon les sorciers et surtout Dumbledore, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était morte, selon les gobelins et notamment, les centaures, le jeune Harry savait qu'elle avait été tuée par l'homme dans la pièce à ce moment-là. A partir de là, les grandes prêtresses des gobelins ont étudié ce phénomène et conclut que le bébé avait surpassé la haine du mage noir avec sa propre haine, sa haine dirigée contre le meurtrier de sa mère. Et une telle émotion négative à un si jeune âge avait glacé le sang des gobelins, tout le monde n'avait pas oublié cette branche de la magie.

Gringotts, les différentes tribus centaures, les hordes de Vélanes ou encore les cercles de vampires utilisaient tous des magies proches de cette branche basée sur les émotions, ils en connaissaient donc le potentiel, et une telle puissance magique à travers les émotions était l'une des hantises de ces créatures. Qu'un bébé puisse mobiliser ce type d'énergie à un si jeune âge, c'était tout simplement une première et ahurissant. Les différentes races, habituées à se rencontrer pour coordonner leurs efforts dans les ministères hostiles d'Angleterre et de France décidèrent d'un commun accord de garder leurs distances, d'observer sans intervenir la montée en puissance de l'enfant prodige. Après tout, ce qui pouvait devenir un ennemi redoutable pouvait également faire un allié de poids. Les vampires furent particulièrement réceptifs à l'idée d'attendre de jauger le jeune Potter, tant de pouvoir politique et magique dans une seule personne avait tendance à attiser les convoitises.

Flitwick avait dès lors remis ses craintes au placard lorsqu'Harry Potter était arrivé, il était faible, sous la coupe du directeur et ne représentait pas une menace. Maintenant qu'il se réveillait, Flitwick devrait en informer les gobelins, cela deviendrait peut-être extrêmement profitable pour eux. Le fait que le jeune Potter ait l'air de le tenir en plus haute estime que McGonagall par exemple ne fut pas non plus ignoré par le demi-gobelin, il l'avait remercié avec le professeur Chourave concernant la retenue de Granger en montrant bien à Minerva qu'il ne l'incluait pas dans les professeurs selon lui « ayant à cœur les intérêts fondamentaux de leurs élèves ».

De son côté, Minerva McGonagall avait pris une décision ce soir-là dans le bureau du directeur. Harry Potter ne pouvait plus être vu comme le fils de ses élèves adorés, James et Lily. Il était un jeune adolescent prêt à s'adonner à la pire des magies, Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il serait pire que Voldemort. La vieille femme ayant déjà perdue toute sa famille aux mains des deux derniers Seigneurs des Ténèbres se raisonna, elle ne pouvait laisser un troisième Seigneur des Ténèbres monter des entrailles même de Poudlard, il était de son devoir de tout faire pour arrêter Potter, pour le plus grand bien.

Flitwick et McGonagall n'étaient pas les seuls à réfléchir à cette journée, Hermione Granger était furieuse, cette première journée à Poudlard avait été horrible, pensait-elle au moment de se coucher. Ce n'étaient pas les cours ou les professeurs qui avaient rendu cette journée, non, c'était Harry Potter, le Survivant et supposé meilleur ami de la jeune gryffondore. Hermione avait remarqué cet été qu'il n'était pas aussi proche d'eux qu'avant mais elle ne s'était pas alarmée, ça devait être sa façon de leur faire payer le coup du manque de lettres. Mais maintenant, Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net, Harry ne lui avait jamais tenu tête aussi abruptement dans le passé, surtout pour les cours. De plus, Hermione savait qu'entre Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ron et elle, ils avaient essayé, et réussi, à l'isoler du monde et à éviter qu'il apprenne trop de choses pour devenir un obstacle à leur plan mais le chieur avait tout de même réussi à trouver le moyen de contacter une examinatrice au Ministère.

Des questions surgissaient donc chez Hermione, comment pouvait-il avoir accès à cette information ? Avait-il eu accès à plus ? Dumbledore ne semblait pas inquiet, cela voulait-il dire qu'Hermione se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien ? Après tout, Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il ne pouvait se tromper, non ? Donc il l'aurait vu s'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant avec Potter. Hermione se coucha finalement rassurée et déterminée à remettre Harry sur le droit chemin de l'obéissance dès le lendemain.

Ron Weasley, contrairement aux autres conspirateurs, ne ressentaient pas tellement quoique ce soit qui puisse le faire s'interroger sur l'absence de son supposé meilleur ami depuis le début des vacances. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il proposait une partie d'échec à Harry, celui-ci faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre en lisant ou bien s'excusait en disant qu'il voulait aller voir Buck, Sirius ou bien Kreattur. Le plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley n'avait pas non plus remarqué le désintérêt total d'Harry pour le badge de préfet, bien que Ron ait fait son Percy à le narguer à tout bout de champ. Non, Ron n'avait rien remarqué, pas même les sourires diaboliques d'Harry avant chaque farces qui était faite contre lui et qu'il mettait sur le compte des jumeaux. Pour Ron Weasley, Harry était juste rentré dans son mode « je suis le plus malheureux, je suis à plaindre, regardez-moi mes parents sont morts. ». A partir de là, Ron n'en avait plus rien à faire, il ne faisait pas dans la compassion, il attendait juste Noël et son anniversaire pour récolter les fruits de son amitié avec le Caliméro de Poudlard.

Le 12, Square Grimmaurd était calme pour la première fois en deux mois, les Weasley étaient rentrés au Terrier après avoir déposé leur marmaille pour Poudlard et il n'y avait aucun membre de l'Ordre du Poulet Fringuant encore présents dans la Maison à part l'autre illuminé de farceur et son ami le loup-garou. Alors que Kreattur partait voir le tableau de sa Maitresse dans la bibliothèque de la maison, celle-ci était déjà en conversation avec divers portraits, ceux de Phinéas Nigellus, bien sur, l'ancien directeur devait rapporter les derniers événements ayant pris place à Poudlard, d'Elladonna Black, qui servait de liaison et d'espionne chez les Malefoy et finalement celui de Septimus Malefoy, qui, dégouté de ses descendants et ami d'Elladonna, servait maintenant d'espion dans le bureau même du Ministre. Etant un portrait des Malefoy, sa loyauté leur était due mais Narcissa étant une Malefoy, et Lucius n'ayant donné aucune consigne au portrait, Septimus Malefoy rapportait tout ce qu'il pouvait à Mrs Black. Son portrait avait été mis dans le bureau du Ministre dès sa mort lors du mandat de Flagorneur Osbert qui était complètement sous la coupe de Septimus.

C'est dans cette atmosphère qu'Harry Potter arriva directement par la cheminée de la bibliothèque secrète.

_ Cela va vraiment faciliter mes déplacements. Observa-t-il à voix haute en arrivant directement de la cheminée personnelle de Salazar Serpentard.

* * *

Note : Voilà le douzième chapitre, qui remplit un peu le rôle de chapitre d'information un peu plus étendu que seulement Poudlard.

Concernant le "retard", je vais me cacher derrière la masse de travail à la fac qui augmente et les vacances qui commencent (oui parce que je suis un couard qui n'admettra jamais qu'il a supprimé trois fois le même chapitre par inadvertance).

ak : Je comprends que l'idée que McGonagall accepte comme ça le mot de Dumbledore comme si c'était parole d'évangile est dur à saisir ^^ mais au final, ça se tient, elle a tout de même observé les Dursley une journée entière, elle a du avoir des retours de la part de Lily de son vivant. Et pourtant, il a suffi que Dumbledore dise que c'était pour le mieux pour qu'elle abdique.

Guest ^^ : Concernant journaux etc..;, je dirais simplement que pour le moment, Harry a une utilité à faire perdurer cette situation et à ne pas tout déballer.

Xanara : La présence des Weasley est normale, le principe de leur rencontre au château, c'est de montrer qui est dans le cercle rapproché de l'Ordre et surtout ceux qui vont mettre en œuvre les plans qui s'imposent pour Harry. (il faut rappeler qu'ils pensent qu'Harry est sous leur contrôle, que le Ministère reste faible et que les mangemorts ne feront rien vu que Rogue est censé être loyal à Voldemort : donc techniquement, pour le moment pas de risques concernant l'obligation de l'un des membres de la "conspiration" de donner cette info.)

Guest (numéro 2 par ordre chronologique sur le chapitre 12) : Pour les vernacules, créatures que j'ai créé simplement comme étant l'une des créatures "spéciales Luna" donc rien de bien important pour le reste de l'histoire :). Pour le venin, il n'en a pas besoin, Harry va préférer l'or venant de la vente.

Guest (numéro 3) : C'est une idée intéressante, je ne sais pas si je l'utiliserais, ça ferait un peu "plagiat" de reprendre une idée de la sorte ^^.  
Pour ce qui est des horcruxes, oui celui d'Harry, le médaillon, le journal intime. Le diadème est localisé. Ensuite, je reste dans le classique, il manque donc la coupe, la bague et Nagini.

Guest (numéro 4) : Je ne me vois pas utiliser les dettes de vie (à part dans une discussion où Harry pourrait rappeler ce qu'il a fait pour eux, ce genre de choses) mais rien de "magique". Pour les BUSE, Harry ne doit pas trop titiller le grand manitou, la défense passe car Harry a toujours été le meilleur dedans. Par contre, les potions, ça deviendrait un problème avec Dumbledore et ce n'est pas ce que recherche Harry présentement.

Princesse Saeko : Rogue, je ne suis pas sur moi-même (comme beaucoup de personnages) donc je ne vais rien dire au risque de me contredire par la suite ou quoi ^^.

Merci de vos commentaires et merci de prendre du temps à me lire. (Que dirais mes professeurs de français ).


	14. Chapitre 13

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que … commença à questionner Mrs Black alors que les différents portraits des Black se taisaient pour observer Harry.

_ Il y a une cheminée secrète dans la Chambre des … Secrets. Une ingéniosité sur les noms, vous serpentards me surprendrez toujours pour ça. Ironisa Harry alors que plusieurs portraits des anciens Black se renfrognaient. La bibliothèque comprenait en effet tous les portraits des noms visibles sur la tapisserie généalogique. Aux Black, se rajoutaient certains alliés de la famille tel Septimus Malefoy et la quasi-totalité avaient été des serpentards dans leur temps. Harry avait été un peu intimidé au départ par tant de portraits mais toute intimidation avait été rigoureusement enterrée profondément par le jeune homme. L'heure n'était pas à se laisser détourner de son but, Harry n'avait ainsi que demandé si les Potter avait un système identique et Mrs Black lui avait assuré que oui. Il faudrait par contre qu'il attende sa majorité pour prendre le contrôle des propriétés de sa famille et donc pénétrer dans le Manoir ancestral des Potter où étaient censés se trouver ces portraits.

_ J'ai appris pour les Dursley. Reprit Mrs Black d'un ton froid sortant Harry de ses pensées.

_ Vous n'avez assurément pas été impressionnée par la méthode, n'est-ce pas ? Devina Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je m'en accommode, bien que ce soit une méthode Moldue, l'objectif recherché a été atteint. Dit-elle simplement le visage impassible alors que Phinéas se mettait à parler à son tour.

_ Il y a eu une réunion ce soir chez le vieux bouc. Annonça-t-il avec le sourire méprisant qu'il avait toujours quand il parlait de Dumbledore. Il semblerait que l'ainé Weasley ne te soit pas aussi loyal que tu le prétendais. Il a accepté sans broncher le sermon du suceur de glaces avec les autres.

_ Les autres ? Interrogea Harry sans montrer la moindre émotion ou le moindre intérêt concernant Bill et son éventuelle trahison.

_ Les traitres à leur sang, le Mangemort de compagnie, Catwoman et tes deux meilleurs amis Potter. Enuméra-t-il en se délectant de remuer le couteau de la trahison dans la plaie. Ils ont parlé de ton arrivée précoce au QG et du fait qu'ils avaient peur que tu deviennes un seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus puissant que Voldemort s'ils ne t'éliminaient pas rapidement.

_ McGonagall ?

_ Elle a gobé tout cela avec une facilité déconcertante, même pour elle. Enfin, le vieil enfoiré a utilisé les bons arguments expliquant même que Voldemort et toi, vous allez vous allier contre le Bien et asservir ce monde.

_ Comme en première année, aucun problème à accepter que Dumbledore est infaillible même lorsque tout pointe de ce côté-là. Se dit Harry à voix haute.

_ Première année ? Questionna Orion Black, le père décédé de Sirius, un homme très hautain habillé des plus fins tissus et cachant toute réaction derrière un visage et une tenue impénétrables.

_ Pierre philosophale, on était allé prévenir McGonagall que quelqu'un allait la voler mais vu que le grand Dumbledore lui-même s'était occupé de la protection, il n'y avait aucun risque. Après tout, Dieu … enfin Dumbledore est infaillible. Termina Harry sur une note sarcastique en haussant les sourcils quand aucun des sangs-purs ne fut déstabilisé par l'évocation d'un culte moldu.

_ Les Black, comme toutes les plus grandes et surtout plus intelligentes familles de sang-pur, ont toujours gardé des connaissances étendues sur les moldus. Nous savons donc ce que sont les religions. Eclaira Mrs Black dédaigneusement.

_ C'est très sage de la part de ces familles. Dommage qu'il ne semble plus que ce soit le cas. Se lamenta brièvement Harry avant de remercier Phinéas et de retourner dans la cheminée.

La semaine se déroula calmement, Dumbledore essaya tant bien que mal de convaincre Harry de retourner en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour son propre bien mais sans succès. Le directeur de l'école savait bien qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, le test aurait lieu, il savait aussi qu'Harry aurait dû passer les Potions avec la défense, vu sa haine justifiée du maitre des Potions. En un mot, le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix était confus, comment le gamin avait-il eut l'information ? Comment avait-il pu contacter Mrs Marchbanks ? Et surtout pourquoi une seule matière ? Quitte à passer la défense en avance, pourquoi ne pas rajouter la Divination, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions ?

Harry, de son côté, savait que ses actions allaient être décortiquées par le directeur, mais pendant que le grand Albus Dumbledore s'évertuait à vouloir tout savoir et tout connaître derrière les actions de son protégé, Harry en profitait pour continuer son plan. Le plan d'Harry était du même genre que celui qu'il avait concocté pour avoir sa lettre après ses 11 ans, simple mais potentiellement efficace. Bien sur, le fait d'occuper Dumbledore avec la prise d'une seule BUSE au lieu de toutes ou quelques unes lui permettait de mettre son plan en œuvre sans aucune interférence.

Ombrage avait en effet saisi les carnets qu'Harry avait distribué comme prétexte pour donner une retenue à Harry, le vendredi à 17h. Il raterait les essais. Angelina avait été furieuse mais Harry lui avait assuré qu'il avait toute confiance dans l'équipe pour choisir le meilleur joueur pour le poste. Aller voir le crapaud aurait de toute façon été une perte de temps, l'immonde femme ayant choisi cette soirée justement parce qu'il y avait les tests de gardien. Harry était allé voir McGonagall pour confirmer ce que Bill lui avait envoyé grâce à Dobby, l'Animagus le traitait comme un vulgaire serpentard, lèvres pincées, regard méprisant masqué derrière l'impassibilité d'un faux égalitarisme entre les maisons.

Harry savait depuis le premier discours de la professeure de Métamorphose qu'elle était aussi biaisée que Rogue, le dégoût dans sa voix à l'évocation de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard ne pouvait se manquer lorsqu'on avait traqué pendant près de 7 ans les moindres intonations menaçantes chez ses gardiens. Avoir le même traitement que les serpentards par l'enseignante préférée de ses parents, selon Sirius, était un peu décevant. Harry s'était résigné finalement, McGonagall était complètement gaga de Dumbledore, le fait qu'il ait pu la convaincre aussi facilement de le larguer chez les Dursley ou qu'il l'ait fait cacher la Pierre Philosophale montrait cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui vouait.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et Harry partit pour sa retenue. Ouvrant la porte d'Ombrage, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que la bonne femme était complètement timbrée en entrant, toute la pièce était très rose, recouverte de … chats dans des assiettes. Harry n'avait jamais vu une pièce décorée avec un mauvais goût aussi criant. Il supprima un rire en voyant les yeux globuleux de la sous-secrétaire l'étudiant intensément.

_ Si vous pouviez arrêter de me fixer … de la sorte. Je me sens … sale et appétissant en même temps, vous ne voudriez pas que je sois … inconfortable dans votre … bureau. Dit Harry en retenant ses mots avec un ton de dégout bien évident alors que l'indignation d'Ombrage atteignait des sommets.

_ Comment osez-vous Potter, ce sera deux semaines de retenue avec moi tous les soirs de la semaine. Eructa-t-elle triomphalement.

_ Maintenant que nous avons échangé les politesses Mrs Ombrage, nous pourrions passer au plat de résistance, Harry sortit une sauterelle de sa poche et la jeta devant la professeure qui écarquilla les yeux, qu'en dites-vous ? Finit-il avec un sourire et des yeux brillants trahissant son amusement.

_ Vous allez regretter votre insolence Potter, quand j'en aurais finit avec vous, vous respecterez vos supérieurs, je peux vous le garantir. Vociféra-t-elle en posant violemment une plume rouge qu'elle venait de sortir de son tiroir.

_ Mes supérieurs ? Voyons Mrs Ombrage, je respecterais bien mes supérieurs … si j'en avais. N'oubliez pas, il montra alors sa cicatrice, que j'ai vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à seulement 15 mois. Se vanta Harry alors qu'Ombrage tournait au rouge brique.

_ Je croyais que vous l'aviez vu revenir ! Vos mensonges vous perdront ! Soit vous l'avez vaincu, soit il était au cimetière, il faut choisir Potter ! cria-t-elle en se levant.

_ Je l'ai vaincu, et il est revenu. C'est un problème avec les insectes comme lui, ils sont très durs à écraser complètement. Vaincre ne veut pas forcément dire tuer ou éliminer. On peut vaincre mais laisser en … vie. Encore que, dans le cas de Lord Voldemort, parler de vie et de mort semble assez surfait.

_ Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, les circonstances en ont été mystérieuses, mais il est mort. Le Ministère l'a déclaré mort, il est donc mort. Maintenant pour curer votre mythomanie, prenez cette plume, du parchemin et écrivez, « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. »

_ La première partie, vous vous la répétez chaque soir avant de dormir. Parce qu'on dirait que vous l'avez appris par cœur votre discours sur la mort d'un être immortel. Et pour ce qui est de vos lignes, fournissez moi le parchemin, je ne vais pas gaspiller mon argent pour faire votre retenue stupide.

Apparemment, l'évocation de la retenue, de l'argent et de l'immortalité de Voldy suscita encore plus de frustration chez la sous-secrétaire. Mais elle apparut se calmer, Harry, conscient que la plume rouge devant lui était une plume sanglante, savait qu'elle s'efforçait de penser à la torture qu'elle allait lui infliger ensuite. Pendant qu'elle sortait du parchemin pour Harry, celui-ci prit donc la plume sanglante et prit l'une de ses plumes qu'il ensorcela pour ressembler parfaitement à la plume d'Ombrage. Amelia Bones aurait une visite sous peu.

La retenue se passa dans le silence, Harry jouant le parfait rôle de l'élève s'écorchant la main, insultant de temps en temps Ombrage à l'aide du vocabulaire appris de Dudley dès son plus jeune âge. A la fin de la soirée, minuit tapantes, Ombrage arrêta Harry qui se frotta la main alors pour qu'elle apparaisse bien rouge. Il rendit la plume et quitta le bureau en lançant un dernier commentaire sur l'importance d'Ombrage à ne pas s'approcher de la cabane de Hagrid, les Sombrals risquant de la prendre pour un crapaud particulièrement appétissant. Harry avait parachevé son œuvre, une année complète de tête-à-tête avec Ombrage, samedi et dimanche après-midi compris.

Le voyage retour à la Tour de Gryffondor le fit passer par les cachots. Oui, il était conscient que ce n'était pas le plus court chemin mais il avait quelque chose de super important à faire. Harry se planta donc devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards et murmura le mot de passe spécial pour rentrer, être un Fourchelang aidait un peu quand on ne voulait pas s'embêter à maltraiter des premières années pour choper le mot de passe. La salle commune des serpentards était déserte, toujours lugubre, toujours si accueillante. Harry se mit alors au travail, quelques sorts d'écoute dans les dortoirs, le sort de stase levé sur le portrait de Salazar au-dessus de la cheminée et la loyauté de tous les serpents dissimulés dans la salle commune à proprement parler acquise. Harry s'était assuré d'être au courant de tout ce qui se passait chez les serpentards. Il laissa également une lettre pour Drago, de sa mère, lui intimant de se distancer de Voldemort, des autres enfants de mangemorts loyaux au serpent et surtout de son père.

Harry quitta alors la salle commune après que Salazar lui ait juré de coordonner la collecte d'informations dans sa vieille maison et de l'informer grâce au Baron de toute nouvelle cruciale. Il se dépêcha de quitter le bâtiment et appela Dobby quand il fut arrivé devant les Trois Balais. L'elfe lui tendit une cape noire avec sortilège d'obscurcissement standard sur le capuchon qu'Harry enfila aussitôt et les deux disparurent dans la nuit.

Ils réapparurent dans un endroit bien plus sombre que le chemin principal de Pré-au-Lard, l'Allée des Embrumes dans toute sa splendeur. La vie nocturne de l'allée n'était pas un mythe, partout, des gens, des créatures grouillaient. Certaines avaient un air malsain alors que d'autres semblaient être des sorciers et sorcières parfaitement normaux. Harry savait qu'il observait à ce moment précis un autre monde magique, celui de l'illégalité, celui des mages noirs. Pas forcément mauvais, c'étaient ceux qui attachaient une valeur toute particulière aux pratiques anciennes, aux magies anciennes, pour la plupart interdites par le Ministère.

Pour Harry, c'était un eldorado, de nombreux sorciers assez puissants pouvant s'avérer être des alliés de poids. Car la raison de l'interdiction de ces magies anciennes par le Ministère était qu'elle conférait une trop grande puissance. Depuis le XIXème siècle, les ministres successifs s'étaient efforcés de réduire la puissance des sorciers en Grande-Bretagne, essayant ainsi de dominer le monde magique dont ils n'étaient qu'une institution qui devait se cantonner à réguler et non contrôler. Dumbledore avait accéléré ce courant de réformes durant le XXème siècle, mais l'Allée des Embrumes était un bastion des anciennes pratiques, entre les sectes magiques, les adeptes de rituels ou encore diverses créatures persécutées par le Ministère.

Mais Harry n'était pas venu pour recruter, pas encore, l'Allée des Embrumes avait en effet beau être un repère d'illégaux, la plupart ne suivaient pas Voldemort, mais les mangemorts étaient tolérés. Comme les gobelins, tout ce qui pouvait rapporter était intouchable et donc l'Allée des Embrumes laissait les mangemorts tranquilles et Voldemort faisait de même avec cette communauté. Du côté de l'Ordre et du Ministère, on considérait l'Allée comme un repère de malfrats tous acquis aux seigneurs noirs. Par conséquent, l'Allée était considérée comme un endroit mal famé mais les Aurors ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation, la peur de remuer la fourmilière était trop grande. Le ministère restait trop faible et les factions neutres du Magenmagot se mettraient avec les factions « noires » pour réclamer l'arrêt de la répression si jamais les aurors venaient à entrer dans l'Allée.

La raison de la présence d'Harry dans l'Allée était un renseignement de Narcissa, Lucius Malefoy et Walden McNair allaient à Barjow et Beurk pour négocier quelques objets que Voldemort voulait acheter. Bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là allaient dans l'allée ou dans ce magasin. Non, la nouveauté, c'était la nécessité d'un message à Voldemort, Harry devait montrer au grand manitou sur son trône de fer qu'il ne comptait pas laisser Voldy lui marcher dessus comme il faisait avec Dumbledore.

Harry attendit donc un petit moment à proximité du magasin, il vit alors les deux hommes arriver, parlant dignement en lançant des regards méprisants aux autres individus croisant leur chemin. Ils rentrèrent alors dans le magasin, Harry envoya directement le signal à Dobby qui était perché sur le toit du batiment, l'elfe disparut à l'arrière. Harry attendit et Dobby réapparut à ses côtés.

_ Rien à signaler, l'arrière est ok, Maitre Harry Potter. Dit l'elfe d'une voix criarde.

_ Très bien. Répondit simplement Harry à Dobby qui fixait sans bouger le magasin. Harry leva son bras et lança un sort qui enveloppa le magasin. Barjow et Beurk était maintenant complètement scellé. Harry lança alors un sort qu'il avait été obligé de travailler. La magie basée sur les émotions pouvait être dévastatrice incontrôlée mais contrôlée, elle était simplement ultime. Les flammes sortant de la baguette d'Harry prirent l'aspect de langues de feu avant qu'une gigantesque forme enflammée ne jaillisse de la baguette. Les badauds s'éloignèrent immédiatement en hurlant et courant pour leurs vies de la forme atteignant aisément les 5-6 mètres de haut. Harry envoya alors l'énorme forme en avant, un Berserker de flammes, un démon mineur utilisant des fouets enflammés, l'une des invocations funestes. Harry aimait particulièrement le pouvoir destructeur de ce démon et en avait fait sa forme de prédilection lorsqu'il lançait le Feudeymon.

Le magasin fut très rapidement pris dans les flammes ensorcelées, le Berserker de feu détruisant les fenêtres une par une avec ses points tandis que ses fouets détruisaient l'intérieur. Harry força alors le démon de feu en avant pour qu'il ravage tout le magasin, et surtout, ses occupants.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle de la mort de Lucius Malefoy Ogrius Barjow et Walden Mc Nair stupéfia la Grande Salle. Il était dit qu'un puissant mage noir, surement Sirius Black selon le Ministre Fudge, avait odieusement assassiné trois honorables membres du monde magique à l'aide d'une magie des plus noires. Le lieu de l'attaque était bien entendu passé sous silence. Harry sourit en lisant la Gazette en envoyant un clin d'œil à Seamus qui alternait son regard entre le journal et Harry. L'irlandais s'était révélé un ami très intéressant même s'il avait une tendance importante à draguer tout ce qui avait une paire de seins. Harry et Seamus avaient donc passé une partie de leurs pauses de la semaine à discuter autour d'un jeu de Bataille Explosive avec généralement Dean Parvati et Lavande.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, la distance entre le couple et Harry ne faisait que s'étendre sans vraiment qu'Harry ne montre une quelconque prise en compte de ce fait. Harry faisait en effet simplement en sorte d'irriter Hermione avec des commentaires cinglants contre Rogue ou Ombrage et il éloignait ensuite Ron en prétextant vouloir étudier quand la préfète était enfin partie vers la bibliothèque. Ainsi, Harry continuait de passer complètement à travers sans que Dumbledore ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Harry avait par contre remarqué que d'autres professeurs n'étaient pas dupes. Le premier à se décider à mettre les pieds dans le plat fut Flitwick qui retint un Harry bien conscient que Flitwick n'allait pas lui parler du cours venant de se terminer.

* * *

Note : Cadeau pour ce début de vacances de la Toussaint (Désolé à ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes dates ou n'ont malheureusement pas de vacances).

On commence à voir Harry passer à l'action, je pense ainsi aussi éclairer vos lanternes sur le comment de la destruction des futurs horcruxes. Cela répond aussi aux interrogations concernant la magie basée sur les émotions, Mrs Black et Harry n'ont pas chômé et ainsi Harry obtient un avantage de poids avec ce sort pas comme les autres à son arsenal.

Il y a eu aussi la question de la participation de Salazar et du Baron à la rencontre inter-portraits du 12. Mais Salazar n'a son portrait qu'à Poudlard, il ne peut se transférer dans des tableaux autre part que le château lui-même et pour le Baron, il est limité à l'enceinte du château je crois, comme tous les fantômes de Poudlard. (Pour ça que Mimi Geignarde reste dans ses toilettes je suppose ^^)

Merci pour vos commentaires (je ne réponds pas à certains car je ne vois pas tellement comment répondre sans dévoiler ce qui se passe dans le futur ^^) et j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir avec ce chapitre :)

(Bon Week-end à tous, ça au moins, c'est juste dans la plus grande partie du monde ? ^^)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

_ Mr Potter, comment avez-vous trouvé ce cours sur … commença Flitwick en observant Harry depuis son bureau.

_ Vous ne voulez de toute évidence pas parler de votre cours, professeur, n'est-ce pas ? Trancha Harry en fermant la porte de la salle avant d'ajouter plusieurs sorts pour s'assurer que la conversation resterait une affaire privée.

_ Belles connaissances dans le domaine de toute évidence. Vous avez indubitablement hérité de l'aisance de votre mère pour les sortilèges et enchantements Mr Potter. Commenta Flitwick.

_ Il semblerait, en effet, que j'ai quelques facilités à apprendre les sortilèges et enchantements. Que vouliez-vous donc évoquer ? Pressa Harry voulant savoir à quel point Flitwick avait complété les puzzles.

_ Je sais que vous n'êtes plus le même qu'à votre entrée à Poudlard. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un vous a ouvert les yeux. Expliqua-t-il en faisant une pause pour voir un potentiel changement d'expression chez le jeune homme mais tout ce qu'il reçu fut un regard impénétrable. Je sais également que vous limitez volontairement vos performances académiques, ce qui ne me surprend pas si j'interprète bien les propos que Lily a déjà eu à propos de sa sœur. Là, il l'avait décelé, une incompréhension momentanée dans les yeux du garçon.

_ Vous savez à propos de Pétunia ?

_ Je sais qu'elle haïssait la magie plus que tout, par simple jalousie.

_ Jalousie ?

_ Elle voulait aller à Poudlard avec votre mère Mr Potter. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas vu qu'elle était une moldue, elle a donc choisi la haine.

_ Pourquoi limiterais-je mes capacités alors professeur ? Demanda Harry en feignant l'ignorance.

_ Habitude. J'ai un peu fouillé votre cas Mr Potter et je sais que les Dursley n'ont pas été une famille aimante comme Dumbledore se plait à le dire. Ils vous ont maltraité, et je peux très facilement deviner que vous avez fait attention à ne pas faire mieux que leur fils afin de ne pas risquer d'être puni plus sévèrement. Indiqua Flitwick d'une voix ferme alors qu'Harry paraissait un peu étonné que le professeur de Sortilèges en sache autant. Vos performances, par ailleurs, dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers m'ont convaincu que vous aviez un très grand potentiel, particulièrement dans un domaine particulier de la magie. Un domaine que vous avez découvert avec le Patronus.

_ Vous êtes donc au courant. C'était une affirmation, Flitwick hocha simplement la tête.

_ Je sais à propos de cette magie. Et bien sur, pas dans le sens que Dumbledore voudrait bien nous donner, l'amour étant la plus grande des magies et tout cet amoncellement de bêtises. Cette magie est après tout assez proche de certains pouvoirs utilisés par des créatures magiques.

_ Gobelins …

_ Evidemment, même si les gobelins préfèrent utiliser les armes et armures qu'ils forgent. Remarqua Flitwick.

_ Très bien, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? De quoi vouliez-vous parler précisément professeur ? Questionna Harry.

_ Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui a déclenché ce changement de votre part et ce que seraient vos … objectifs maintenant. Répondit honnêtement le Directeur de Serdaigle.

_ Pour ce qui est de ce changement, comme vous dites, disons que j'ai simplement pris conscience de certaines choses et que je suis fatigué de toujours laisser les autres guider le bateau. Concernant mes objectifs, survivre avant tout.

_ Je vois. Survivre dans votre cas ne sera pas une mince affaire. Pas avec trois ennemis déclarés. Analysa Flitwick.

_ Trois ?

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Ministère et Dumbledore. Je suppose que je les ai tous ?

_ Vous incluez Dumbledore ?

_ Je ne suis pas idiot Mr Potter. Le Directeur croit peut-être que je suis son petit espion docile dans les hautes sphères de Gringotts mais je vois et je comprends beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voudrait bien croire. Assura le demi-gobelin en fixant Harry d'un regard amusé.

_ Gringotts … que savez-vous sur les manipulations du Directeur ?

_ Les tests en première, deuxième et quatrième années, les Dursley pour faire de vous un pantin acquis à sa cause, l'isolement de cet été, votre promesse de mariage avec la dernière des Weasley, les tentatives d'accéder aux coffres des Potter, le pillage du cottage de vos parents à Godric's Hollow, l'emprisonnement de votre parrain, ses tentatives de prendre vos titres en tant que Régent …

_ Je vois. Interrompit Harry. Et pourquoi me le dire ? Si j'allais tout raconter ?

_ Je suis en contact avec Mr Weasley … Bill Weasley. Indiqua Flitwick avant de voir les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller.

_ Le trai…

_ Oh non, il n'est pas un traitre. Il est juste sous serment à Gringotts donc je l'ai forcé, avec son supérieur, à nous révéler ce que vous aviez découvert et donc le contrat de mariage. Ensuite, j'ai choisi moi-même de vous observer et j'ai très rapidement compris que le directeur et ses sbires n'avaient plus votre faveur. De plus, vous ne risquez pas de révéler quoique ce soit par inadvertance vu vos formidables boucliers d'Occlumancie.

_ Bill m'a aidé, le Directeur veut que je prenne des leçons avec Rogue.

_ Effectivement, une réaction rapide était nécessaire. Dit Flitwick avant de se lever et d'arriver devant Harry qui se baissa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Mr Potter, les actions du Directeur ont été décevantes dernièrement et je crains qu'elles ne préparent qu'une période encore plus difficile entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. Voyez-vous Mr Potter, Dumbledore n'a jamais respecté les autres créatures magiques, je ne parle pas d'aider à moitié un loup-garou ou un demi-géant afin d'avoir des pions parfaitement dévoués, je parle de réellement respecter les autres races. Le plus frappant exemple de cela pourrait notamment être la seconde tache du tournoi de l'année dernière.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Coupa Harry qui s'assit au sol, fatigué d'être plié en deux.

_ Je veux dire que lorsque vous avez ramené la jeune Gabrielle Delacour, vous lui avez réellement sauvé la vie pour la simple et bonne raison que les Hommes de l'Eau sont des ennemis des Vélanes. Même si actuellement, ils ont une entente précaire depuis 14 ans.

_ Me dîtes pas que …

_ Si, 14 ans, parce qu'ils sont intrigués par l'événement qui a suivi la mort de vos parents Mr Potter.

_ Intrigués ? Dans quel sens ? Demanda Harry éberlué. En quoi sa survie, bien que mystérieuse, avait-elle de l'impact sur une guerre entre deux autres races.

_ Je vais vous demander de jurer le silence sur ce que vous allez entendre Mr Potter. Répondit Flitwick sans une once de sa gaieté habituelle. Harry sortit sa baguette et fit rapidement son serment de silence. Pour faire simple, plusieurs races sont convaincues que la raison pour laquelle le sort de la mort de Voldemort n'a pas fonctionné est que votre haine, après avoir vu votre mère mourir de sa main a surpassé sa haine et a combattu le sort avant de le renvoyer.

_ Ce serait ça alors les …

_ Arcanes des Emotions. Oui. Je suis étonné que vous en sachiez autant Mr Potter. Applaudit Flitwick.

_ Un serment de silence s'il vous plait. Demanda Harry avant que le professeur ne s'exécute. La magie basée sur les émotions côté sorcier a été inventée par les Black, professeur et j'ai quelques affinités avec ce domaine magique.

_ Il est facile de restreindre ses émotions, Mr Potter grâce, notamment, à l'usage de l'Occlumancie. Mais les utiliser en combat est la marque d'une grande discipline et d'une puissance non négligeable. Complimenta Flitwick. Je me demande si vous seriez intéressé par une rencontre avec des spécialistes de ces genres fascinants de magie ? Flitwick savait qu'il s'avançait beaucoup, Harry Potter avait beau l'air d'être respectueux des créatures magiques, même des elfes de maison, il ne pouvait être sur que le garçon serait un défenseur de leur cause. En effet, le point commun entre les Vélanes, les Vampires ou les Gobelins, c'était la nécessité d'un allié puissant en Europe. Bien que les gobelins aient Gringotts ou les Vélanes leurs enclaves, en dehors de ces endroits protégés, ils n'avaient que peu de droits. Harry Potter pourrait peut-être cet allié … mais comment le savoir ?

_ Des spécialistes ? D'autres magies basées sur les émotions … comme les Vélanes ?

_ Ce serait une rencontre avant tout avec divers représentants de créatures magiques. Indiqua Flitwick d'un ton laissant apparaitre son scepticisme.

_ Pour rassurer et possiblement servir d'autres intérêts en échange d'un enseignement de ces magies ? Devina Harry après avoir observé l'air indécis du demi-gobelin.

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher Mr Potter. J'espère que cela calmera les esprits parmi les diverses races en effet. Et oui, il y aurait une dimension … politique si on veut.

_ Ayant vu comment certaines races sont traitées ici, j'imagine à peu près en quoi je pourrais être utile. J'attendrais votre invitation, je suppose, professeur ?

_ Oui, je m'en occupe Mr Potter. Termina Flitwick d'un ton pensif.

Ragnok était de mauvaise humeur. Pas une mauvaise humeur passagère sans conséquence, non, une mauvaise humeur de type impitoyablement longue et lui donnant des envies de destruction. La situation des gobelins était bonne, très bonne même pourtant mais la Grande-Bretagne qu'il devait gérer commençait à l'agacer. Non pas l'agacer, il avait littéralement envie de détruire leur Ministère de la Magie. Le scandale Verpey n'était que l'un des symptômes de la rage qui animait Ragnok et bien d'autres gobelins sur les îles Britanniques. En effet, le scandale Verpey venait s'ajouter à plusieurs meurtres de gobelins non-élucidés dans la dernière décennie ainsi que les insultes quotidiennes que le Ministère et les sorciers faisaient à Gringotts et aux gobelins. Entre les tentatives de vol dans la banque ou encore de falsification de testaments, les sorciers qui se croyaient supérieurs aux gobelins à chaque fois qu'ils venaient dans la banque et surtout l'interdiction toujours active de possession de baguette par les gobelins, les relations entre les deux races étaient au plus bas. C'est dans cet état de rumination de pensées fixées vers la destruction et des remèdes sanglants pour le monde magique que Filius Flitwick trouva son vieil ami.

_ Ragnok, un plaisir de te voir. Salua-t-il avec un sourire en langue gobeline. Le gobelin se retourna d'un coup et sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le visiteur.

_ Flitwick ! S'exclama-t-il avant de l'engouffrer dans une accolade fraternelle. Après autant de combat côte à côte, les deux vétérans de la guerre contre Grindelwald étaient restés très proches, surtout depuis que Flitwick espionnait Dumbledore pour Gringotts en disant faire le contraire.

_ Ragnok j'ai ce qu'on pourrait considérer à la fois comme une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Ça dépend du point de vue. Commença Flitwick d'un ton hésitant.

_ Tu tremblotes Flicky. Remarqua Ragnok en riant ouvertement. Allez envoie, de toute manière, vu la situation actuelle …

_ J'ai parlé avec Mr Potter. Révéla Flitwick. Et il semblerait qu'il soit ouvert à une rencontre avec diverses créatures magiques.

_ Potter, tu dis ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Je lui ai proposé. Je pense qu'il serait un atout non négligeable et qu'il peut être un interlocuteur réceptif.

_ Tu lui as proposé ?

_ Il a découvert qu'il était prolifique dans le domaine des magies liées aux émotions. Expliqua Flitwick alors que son ami gobelin hochait la tête.

_ Enseignement contre une oreille attentive ?

_ Pas seulement, il n'est pas forcément aussi regardant sur les bénéfices qu'il tire de chaque action. Assura Flitwick.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Ragnok. Retourne à Poudlard, je vais voir avec Gripsec, il a déjà eu affaire au garçon vu qu'il est chargé de son coffre actuel. Je m'occupe de contacter la Tentatrice et le Suceur de sang.

De son côté, Harry s'était empressé de se renseigner sur les créatures en utilisant Kreattur pour lui amener des livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Outre le fait que les gobelins, les vampires ou les vélanes étaient des races ayant toutes, à un moment ou un autre, combattues les sorciers, actuellement, les vampires étaient vus comme une race à annihiler par le Ministère, les vélanes comme une race ne produisant que de futurs jouets pour les sang-purs et les gobelins comme motivés par le profit et seulement le profit. La dernière rébellion gobeline de 1929 déclenchée par l'assassinat du directeur de Gringotts-Texas s'était terminée après six mois d'escarmouches aux quatre coins du monde avant que la Confédération Internationale n'accède aux demandes des gobelins, élimination des tueurs et libre-concurrence dans tout le monde magique dans le secteur bancaire. Ainsi, les gobelins avaient successivement conquis tout le monde bancaire et soumis leurs vieux rivaux en s'alliant aux races les plus proéminentes. De leur côté, les Vampires subissaient le Hellsing Act pris par la Reine Victoria en 1879 imposé aux ministères de Grande-Bretagne, d'Irlande, de Bretagne, de Malte, du Canada et d'Australie. Depuis cette période, des primes furent offertes pour l'élimination de vampires par ces ministères, rendant par conséquent la vie dans l'Allée des Embrumes très chaotiques pendant plus de 15 ans jusqu'à ce que les différentes communautés dont plusieurs clans de vampires établissent une paix fragile. Les Vélanes, elles, furent la première race à s'éloigner des autres races afin de créer leurs enclaves, la plupart en France, Russie et Bulgarie. Au-delà de ces créatures magiques en particuliers, Harry se rendit vite compte que la plupart des non-sorciers étaient mal vu par la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne à part peut-être les Véracrasses et les Licornes.

_ Ah Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Hermione en le voyant à la bibliothèque.

_ Je lis. Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre sur les relations Gobelins-sorciers.

_ Je vois ça. Constata-t-elle avec un soupir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

_ Un livre sur les gobelins.

_ Et pourquoi cet intérêt soudain sur les gobelins ? Surtout que tu n'écoutes jamais en Histoire de la Magie. Sermonna Hermione alors qu'Harry daignait enfin lever les yeux de son livre.

_ Je me demandais pourquoi les gobelins ne saisissaient pas les coffres des Mangemorts avérés comme les Lestrange ou Rookwood. Mentit Harry.

_ Le professeur Binns en a parlé Harry, c'est stipulé dans le traité …

_ Oui mais Binns est soporifique donc je préfère penser Quidditch quand je suis dans sa classe. Coupa Harry.

_ Et ensuite, tu es obligé de venir ici pour combler tes lacunes, comme tu vas devoir faire en Potions. Certifia Hermione d'un ton supérieur. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si je ne te laissais pas mes notes à la fin de l'année pour tes BUSE.

_ Binns récite le livre indiqué en début d'année et Rogue ne sert à rien donc de toute manière …

_ Les professeurs Rogue et Binns Harry ! Réprimanda Hermione. Et tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne servent à rien, ils ont tous les deux une connaissance parfaite du sujet.

_ C'est vrai qu'à côté de ce qu'on a eu en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ricana à moitié Harry avant de voir Pince lui lancer un regard noir. Bon, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, je vais y aller hein. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser déteindre sur moi.

_ Très marrant, Potter. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de passer un peu plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Conseilla Hermione en se remettant à ses livres, ses nombreux livres, ses très nombreux … livres.

Sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais ne savait plus quoi. Finalement, ce fut un serpentard qui rappela à Harry ce qu'il devait faire, Rogue. Apparemment, Servilus avait laissé échapper dans les cachots que Potter était devenu le premier élève à avoir besoin de leçons complémentaires en Potions. Tout sourire à l'idée de jouer dans son esprit avec Rogue, Harry se mit en route vers les donjons … cachots.

_ Eh bien Potter, on ne s'est pas pressé. Vint la remarque du maitre des Potions dès qu'Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

_ Visiblement, je n'en ai pas eu besoin vu que j'ai trois minutes d'avance bien grasses. Répondit Harry en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

_ On va voir si vous faites le malin longtemps Potter, fermez la porte ! Ordonna Rogue avec une lueur triomphante dans le regard. Harry s'exécuta et vit que Rogue était déjà debout. Je ne pense pas que vous serez à même de faire quoique ce soit dans ces leçons à part me laisser voit vos souvenirs Potter mais vu que le Directeur veut que je perde du temps à regarder dans votre esprit désespérément vide, essayez de me bloquer. Legilimens ! Cria finalement Rogue avec un sourire. Harry sentit immédiatement l'assaut, Bill n'était rien face à Rogue en Légilimancie. Là où Bill tentait toujours de trouver des failles dans la défense mentale d'Harry, Rogue attaquait comme une brute, martelant les défenses d'Harry avec une force inconcevable. Désarçonné par une telle puissance d'attaque, Harry faillit oublier qu'il fallait qu'il laisse Rogue passer ses défenses afin qu'il ne rapporte rien à l'autre vieux débris. Harry simula alors sa défaite et donc la destruction de toutes ses défenses naturelles avant d'envoyer à Rogue des images de sa vie avec les Dursley. Les plus éloquentes, bien sur, Pétunia lui faisant tondre la pelouse avec une paire de ciseaux à bout rond, Dudley inventant la Chasse au Harry, Vernon l'obligeant à cuisiner le petit-déjeuner alors qu'il n'atteignait qu'à grand peine la hauteur de la cuisinière, Pétunia traitant sa sœur de salope dévergondée se jetant sur le premier venu. Au dernier souvenir, il sentit l'attaque s'arrêter et vit que Rogue paraissait avoir du mal à contrôler sa fureur, Harry décida de retourner la pareille et de voir ce qui mettait le maitre des émotions autant en colère. Il vit ainsi l'indignation de Rogue par rapport à Pétunia et aux insultes faites à sa mère. En poussant, il vit l'amitié entre son professeur de potions et sa mère, les bons moments jusqu'à ce moment funeste où Rogue perdit sa meilleure amie en se laissant influencer par les mauvaises personnes et en cédant à son humiliation.

_ Pathétique Potter, la semaine prochaine, même heure, j'espère que vous serez plus efficace qu'aujourd'hui. Le but est de me garder à distance, pas de me laisser des armes supplémentaires.

Harry se retira vite fait de l'esprit de Rogue qui tremblait encore de rage et fit un sourire en coin.

_ Bien sur professeur, mais je ne sais pas à quel point laisser mes ennemis voir ma tante ou mon oncle pourrait les choquer assez pour que je puisse en profiter. Commenta Harry avant d'ajouter juste avant de passer la porte. Paix à leurs âmes.

* * *

Note :

Enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un moment à retrouver un ordinateur d'aplomb vu que j'ai du comprimer le budget Nowel. En plus de ça, je sors de la période terrifiante des partiels, voilà pourquoi une si longue interruption.  
Merci d'avoir lu.

Waanzin die : Oui Flitwick va avoir un rôle, je le trouve vraiment trop 'absent' dans l'œuvre de Rowling et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Et sinon, le démon de feu oui a une inspiration à la fois du Seigneur des Anneaux pour sa forme même si ça reste en fait un Feudeymon en fait sous contrôle. Pour le nom, c'est un nom assez générique mais j'ai surtout en tête un monstre d'un manga précis.

ak : Non il ne perdra surement pas son temps à plus de bon temps avec Dolores ^^.

Xanara : Oui je pense que ça doit effectivement le principe d'un endroit important pour eux :)


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Harry retourna très vite à la salle commune en ignorant au passage les différents élèves le pointant du doigt, sans doute en le traitant de maboul, qu'il croisa dans les couloirs, malgré la diffusion des carnets enchantés, beaucoup d'élèves continuaient de privilégier les mensonges de la Gazette. Après avoir raconté vite fait sa leçon à Ron et Hermione, en occultant la partie où il faisait semblant de ne pas connaitre la discipline et de céder à l'attaque de Rogue, il feignit des migraines et monta se coucher.

Cornélius Oswald Fudge n'était pas un homme heureux pour le moment. Cette année ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avais prévu, il aurait du passer l'année à récolter les compliments pour un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers parfaitement réussi, à empocher quelques pots de vins pour s'assurer que les lois pro-nés-moldus n'arrivaient pas à l'ordre du jour et que les lois anti-nés-moldus passent l'épreuve du Magenmagot sans problème. Accessoirement, cette année, il aurait du pouvoir s'assurer le soutien du Survivant pour augmenter sa réputation à la fois dans le pays mais surtout sur la scène internationale où le nom d'Harry Potter avait un poids non négligeable. Mais rien n'était allé comme prévu, tout d'abord, Potter s'était arrangé pour participer dans ce satané tournoi et l'avait gagné en violant les règles mises en place par son Ministère. Ensuite, Bartemius Croupton Senior était mort et son fils, présumé mort, avait été découvert à Poudlard avant de recevoir le baiser. Potter et Dumbledore avaient ensuite décidé d'utiliser la mort accidentelle du fils d'Amos Diggory et la réapparition du jeune Croupton pour déstabiliser son Ministère avec des rumeurs abracadabrantesque sur le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et puis, quand il avait, avec Dolorès, enfin trouvé un moyen de faire taire le morveux, ses détraqueurs avaient été chassés par un gamin de 15 ans et le Magenmagot n'avait pas accepté d'expulser Potter de Poudlard et du monde magique. Finalement, la veille, Sirius Black et sa bande avaient attaqué et tué Lucius Malefoy, son principal mécène ainsi que Walden McNair un autre de ses mécènes, au beau milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes. Fudge avait ordonné à Amelia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, et Rufus Scrimgeour, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, de faire très rapidement toute la lumière sur cette affaire, mais l'Allée des Embrumes n'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli les Aurors et employés ministériels. Après donc avoir essuyé quelques sorts dont plusieurs impardonnables, les Aurors avaient du limiter le nombre d' « enquêteurs » et abandonner l'idée d'interroger le voisinage sur les circonstances de l'attaque. Dolorès en avait alors profité pour lui dire de virer Bones et Scrimgeour en citant l'affaire Malefoy comme symbole de leur incompétence, ces deux là à ces positions clés étaient depuis longtemps opposés à Fudge sur la scène politique. Malheureusement, il dut refuser le plan de sa Sous-Secrétaire, Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour étaient deux personnalités très appréciées et comptaient des soutiens conséquents au Magenmagot, il lui faudrait plus pour pouvoir leur retirer leurs postes. Bones n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué l'occasion de rétorquer à Dolorès que si son département était désigné responsable, elle dévoilerait le lieu de l'attaque contre Malefoy et McNair. Or, deux personnes si haut-placées dans son entourage dans une ruelle à la réputation aussi mauvaise que l'Allée des Embrumes, cela retomberait sur lui et inciterait à se poser des questions sur les deux hommes. Fudge ne pouvait pas risquer que l'affaire remonte jusqu'à lui ou entende parler de ses transactions avec ses amis, il était donc passé dans le bureau d'Amelia et avait félicité Amelia, Rufus et leurs Aurors pour le travail exemplaire qu'ils effectuaient et leur avait souhaité de succéder rapidement à résoudre l'affaire « Malefoy ».

'Qui oserait ? Quelle personne serait assez folle pour s'attaquer à l'un de ses serviteurs, l'un des serviteurs du plus puissant et craint seigneur des Ténèbres de l'histoire ? Malefoy contrôlait le Ministre, dominait le Ministère depuis sa chute, qui serait capable de s'attaquer au Ministère ? Surtout avec de telles méthodes, Dumbledore ne supporterait une telle attaque, un vulgaire attentat. C'était sa marque à lui, supprimer ses plus grands ennemis à la nuit tombante dans des attaques rapides et extraordinairement terrifiantes comme lorsque ses serviteurs avaient décapité le Ministre Harding en 73 directement dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Aurait-il un autre ennemi que Dumbledore et son équipe d'amoureux des moldus ?' Musait Voldemort confortablement installé dans un fauteuil dans une salle sombre. Le continent s'agitait depuis sa chute en 1981, il savait que Malefoy apparaissait comme son successeur en Angleterre, ayant réunis la plupart des puissantes familles dévouées au côté obscur sous sa coupe et étant aussi proéminent dans la vie politique du Ministère. Bien sur, cela faisait de Lucius une cible pour les nouveaux mages noirs prépondérants d'Europe, surtout les nouveaux autoproclamés seigneurs des Ténèbres dont il avait entendu parler en Transnistrie, Lusitanie et Moravie. Son retour, bien qu'ignoré par le Ministère anglais, était déjà admis pourtant dans toute l'Europe, on parlait même d'exclure la Grande-Bretagne de la Confédération Internationale. 'Mais alors, se pourrait-il que l'un de ces mages noirs minables veuillent me provoquer ? Me tester ? Moi, Lord Voldemort !' S'interrogea tout-à-coup Voldemort alors qu'un sourire carnassier faisait son apparition. 'Laissons Fudge s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable et annihiler la réputation du vieil imbécile pendant que je me concentre sur cette satanée prophétie. Quand Potter sera mort, je mettrais tout le continent à feu et à sang.'

_ Monseigneur ! Vint la voix anxieuse de Yaxley qui venait d'entrer.

_ Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison d'être en retard Yaxley. Siffla Voldemort en tournant ses yeux rouges emplis de dédain vers le mangemort terrifié.

_ Oui monseigneur, je m'excuse monseigneur, j'ai récolté plus d'informations que prévu monseigneur. Enonça Yaxley très rapidement. Il n'était pas vraiment en faveur depuis le retour de son maitre, ayant, en sa qualité d'espion parmi les Aurors, du, à la fin de la première guerre, appréhender les Lestrange et Croupton Junior.

_ Alors parle. Ordonna Voldemort d'une voix glaciale en jouant avec sa baguette.

_ Il n'y a eu aucun avancement dans l'enquête sur la mort de Malefoy, McNair et de l'autre boule de graisse. Récita Yaxley comme s'il avait appris par cœur son rapport. Les aurors ont des difficultés à enquêter sur l'affaire vu l'hostilité des habitants de l'Allée et n'arrive pas à aller plus loin que déterminer le sort utiliser, un Feudeymon très puissant.

_ Continue. Indiqua Voldemort en songeant à des sorciers du continent versés dans l'art des attentats au Feudeymon.

_ Malheureusement, je m'excuse Monseigneur mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire parler les Langues-de-Plomb par rapport au département des Mystères et la salle des Prophéties. Marmonna Yaxley en attendant le Doloris. Il fut stupéfait quand son maitre lui fit simplement signe de continuer avec irritation.

Voldemort n'était pas un abruti, il savait que les Langues-de-Plomb gardaient très bien leurs secrets, la terreur du mangemort était tellement savoureuse qu'il se délectait de le voir alterner entre tremblements de peur et d'anticipation et le choc de ne pas avoir été puni.

_ Par contre, j'ai réussi à découvrir une information je l'espère importante à vos yeux monseigneur, la future résidence et le lieu où vit la dernière famille d'Harry Potter. Son oncle et sa tante dont Lucius nous a parlé sont morts dans une explosion moldue et il ira alors à la sœur de son oncle par alliance Marjorie Dursley vivant dans le Gloucestershire.

_ Y a-t-il moyen de contester la garde du gamin ? Demanda Voldemort par pure curiosité, Dumbledore avait surement verrouillé tous les accès au gosse.

_ Non, il a invoqué les protections de Lily Potter en sortant tout un discours sur la proximité de Potter avec sa Tante Marge.

_ Dommage que sa tante Marge n'ait plus que quelques heures à vivre. Musa Voldemort faisant sourire Yaxley. Autre chose ?

_ J'ai enfin réussi à avoir le planning des rondes d'Azkaban monseigneur. Nous sommes près à attaquer la prison selon vos ordres monseigneur, nous avons actuellement 3 aurors loyaux sur 8 sur le rocher. Voldemort était impressionné par cela, les plannings de rondes d'Azkaban étaient jalousement gardés par Amelia Bones afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse profiter d'une éventuelle trahison de certains aurors comme durant la première guerre. Avoir 3 des 8 aurors de garde permettrait de prendre assez rapidement le contrôle de la prison tout en parlementant avec les Détraqueurs, ce ne serait ensuite qu'un grand massacre de tous les renforts qui seraient envoyés pour reprendre la Prison.

_ Tu seras récompensé Yaxley, ordonne aux autre de se préparer, nous attaquerons Azkaban dès ce soir, ce sera notre réponse à ceux qui osé me défier et tuer Lucius et Walden. Siffla de triomphe Voldemort en souriant à l'idée de mettre à terre la Grande Prison.

Ce matin-là, Harry s'était fait réveiller tôt par ses cauchemars, il avait pris un petit moment pour se ressaisir et était immédiatement parti vers la sortie de la salle Commune, il avait décidé de s'occuper de l'Horcrux qui y reposait. La recherche pour le diadème de Rowena fut assez rapide étant donné qu'Harry reçut l'aide de plusieurs elfes toujours aussi heureux d'aider et de servir. La diarrhée verbale de l'objet contaminé ignorée, Harry fit un pas de plus vers la mortalité de son ennemi détraqué à coup de Feudeymon. Il descendit ensuite dans la Chambre où Serpentard décida qu'il s'ennuyait.

_ Quelle mine éclatante Potter, Je suis sur que tu vas faire tomber les demoiselles comme des mouches. Ironisa le portrait. Les cauchemars d'Harry se succédaient toutes les nuits et contrôler le Feudeymon n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, il aurait vraiment du utiliser le venin de basilic qui devait attendre dans des jarres entreposées dans son coffre à Gringotts.

_ Contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas un portrait donc oui, je peux faire tomber de la sorcière dans mes bras. Répliqua Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Oh le petit Potty Potter a eu de la compagnie dans son lit et fait le grand. Alors, ça y est, il est plus puceau et il veut donner des leçons de perversité. Se moqua Salazar en savourant l'embarras du garçon.

_ Je n'ai pas … je ne dirais pas non mais je ne voudrais pas donner un spectacle pareil à certains tableaux n'ayant aucune décence. Se reprit vite Harry en essayant de cacher les teintes roses sur ses joues. Il savait qu'il était émotionnellement désavantagé par sa jeunesse chez les Dursley, ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler son inaptitude avec les filles.

_ Ah et n'oublie pas également ceux qui utilisent ces mêmes tableaux comme outils de voyeurisme. Ma lignée a malheureusement contaminé de façon certaine le grand manitou Dumbledore. S'excusa Salazar avec un ton de fausse culpabilité. Il incombe en effet avant tout aux élèves de ne pas se donner en spectacle et non aux éducateurs de se retenir d'espionner sur ces individus sans honte aucune. Continua-t-il d'un ton hautain.

_ Dans ton temps, je suis sur que tu enseignais le voyeurisme en plus de la Métamorphose. Paria Harry.

_ J'enseignais beaucoup de choses Potter, j'ai appris des positions à Rowena que tu n'imaginerais même pas possible. Et je pourrais même t'apprendre la vraie nature du Fourchelang, il y avait une raison pour que Rowena m'appelle Maitre Slurp.

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu donnais trop d'informations ? Questionna Harry alors que ses joues étaient cramoisies.

_ Non d'habitude, je donne trop d'euh …

_ Tu rêves trop oui ! Vieux pervers dégénéré ! S'exclama le Baron Sanglant en apparaissant à côté d'Harry qui fit un bon de trois mètres.

_ Enfoiré d'ectoplasme opportuniste. Cracha Serpentard avant de lancer une tirade impressionnante de jurons en Fourchelang.

_ Alors ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas intéressé par vos joutes verbales qui me permettent de totaliser une liste impressionnante de choses embarrassantes sur chacun de vous deux mais je voulais savoir, Salazar, si tu pouvais me donner la recette de la potion pour devenir un Animagus. Je n'ai pas envie de passer par les étapes intermédiaires de méditation et tout le tremblement dont m'a parlé mon parrain.

_ Même pas fichu de s'intéresser et de reconnaitre les potions mises en stase, descendants aussi bêtes les uns que les autres. Marmonna dans sa barbe le fondateur.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire l'inventaire, j'étais plus intrigué par les livres. Rétorqua Harry en lançant un regard noir au portrait, il n'aimait vraiment pas être mis dans le même sac que Voldemort.

_ Très bien, la potion marron qui fait des grumeaux, quatrième étagère à droite si je me souviens bien, elle devrait sentir les excréments de Botrucs. Abdiqua Serpentard en reconnaissant intérieurement qu'une semaine était difficilement suffisante pour explorer tous les recoins de ses appartements secrets.

Harry trouva assez facilement la potion en suivant les instructions du portrait, il le remercia et mis la fiole dans sa poche avant de partir par la cheminée.

Ayant en quelque sorte fait son rapport à Mrs Black, elle le félicita pour avoir éliminé Malefoy à la fois en le complimentant sur l'efficacité et le moyen d'action, Mrs Black était une grande fan du Feudeymon semblait-il.

_ Il n'y a pas mieux pour complètement purifier un endroit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui avait-elle répondue lorsqu'il lui avait demandé le pourquoi de cette attirance au feu magique.

Elle lui avait ensuite demandé de se concentrer sur sa branche spéciale de la magie, c'était inutile qu'il soit parfait en Métamorphose ou Sortilèges étant donné l'avance du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ces domaines. S'il devait se retrouver dans un combat contre Voldemort, c'est profiter d'être sous-estimé et utiliser les sorts les plus dévastateurs qui déciderait du vainqueur.

_ Potter, le psychopathe que tu dois affronter possède de grandes connaissances magiques, mais il te sous-estime toujours. La clé d'une victoire contre un adversaire aussi supérieur est de le laisser installer un faux rythme, de le déconcentrer si tu le peux et de frapper d'un seul coup. Avait-elle conseillé. Tu as de grandes réserves de magie, utilise-les, tu peux te permettre d'utiliser les boucliers les plus puissants sans te fatiguer, pas de besoin de t'amuser à esquiver.

Fort de ces conseils, il avait ainsi sur une suggestion de Phinéas commencer à travailler les informulés, l'idée du sortilège de la mort informulé ayant été l'une des raisons de l'acceptation rapide de Mrs Black.

Ils avaient également discuté de sa conversation avec Flitwick, les parents de Sirius avaient déjà rencontré le demi-gobelin et avaient confié qu'ils soupçonnaient que ce serait lui le plus à même de reconnaitre un changement dans la conduite d'Harry, un changement plus en profondeur que seulement conséquent à la mort de Cédric Diggory comme s'en convaincraient sans mal Hermione, Ron ou le Directeur. Arrivé à l'évocation des autres espèces, Mrs Black avait été très impressionnée.

_ Tu as du faire une grande impression sur Flitwick pour qu'il considère cette rencontre, les gobelins sont d'une nature très méfiantes, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose quand ce sont ceux qui gardent notre or.

Juste avant de retourner à Poudlard, Harry et les différents tableaux étaient en train de parler de ce qu'Harry ferait plus tard, Harry avait en effet cette envie de faire briseur de sorts qui avait été très bien reçue par la famille Black, profession assez lucrative, favorisant de bonnes relations avec les gobelins et l'ouverture aux autres pays. Orion Black avait également parlé de Quidditch, se souvenant que James aurait pu être un joueur professionnel comme son Regulus mais les portraits des femmes de la famille étaient plutôt opposés en raison des blessures potentielles et de la mauvaise réputation des joueurs de ce sport du côté de l'intellect. Or, la famille Black était d'accord sur une chose, la politique ferait partie intégrante de sa vie, il ne pourrait pas ignorer son influence en tant que Lord Potter-Black et Survivant voir Conquérant s'il battait Voldemort.

_ Lord Harry James Potter-Black le Conquérant. Proclama Mrs Black. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appellera Potter, je peux te l'assurer.

Harry savait que les différents portraits ne faisaient que spéculer sur l'avenir, mais pour Harry, il commençait, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, à considérer Mrs Black, Kreattur, Elladora ou Orion comme de la famille. Même Phineas et son sarcasme constant réchauffait le cœur de Harry. Enfin, il avait des personnes qui pensait sans aucun doute qu'il allait s'en sortir, il avait des personnes qui comptaient sur lui, non pas parce qu'il avait survécu à un sort quand il était nourrisson mais parce qu'il voulait le faire et parce qu'ils étaient fier qu'il soit de leur famille. Les Black comptaient sur lui non pas pour mettre fin à la guerre contre Voldemort mais avant tout redorer leur blason et être fier de ses héritages. Harry aimait à penser qu'il trouverait le même genre de portraits dans le manoir ancestral des Potter quand il pourrait y accéder à sa majorité. Il espérait que les portraits seraient aussi fiers de l'avoir dans la famille et l'encouragerait à faire son chemin en portant leurs couleurs. Et lorsqu'ils s'enflammaient sur la carrière qu'il devrait faire avant de s'engager dans la politique, Harry ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'en sortirait, qu'il battrait Voldemort, malgré ses mangemorts, malgré ses nombreuses années d'ancienneté, malgré son expérience de la guerre et du combat. Par-dessus tout, Harry se prenait à s'imaginer en père de famille, avec une femme qu'il aimerait, des enfants qu'il gâterait sans avoir à se préoccuper d'une attaque de la part de Voldemort ou de ses sbires.

* * *

Alors les choses qui s'accélèrent avec la mort de Lucius, j'aime bien l'idée que une attaque de ce genre contre des mangemorts alors que Voldemort fait profil bas aurait forcé une réaction du Grand Psychopathe. Vu sa rapidité à se mettre colère quand quelque chose ne va pas dans le bon sens pour lui. Sinon oui Fudge égal à lui même complètement influençable et incompétent, difficile de ne pas faire du Fudge Bashing quand même :D.

ak : Flitwick est le seul à observer et relever le changement, McGonagall est déjà convaincue que l'âme d'Harry est en train de tomber sous l'assaut de la magie noire donc elle ne fait pas aussi attention qu'elle le devrait peut-être (pareil pour Rogue qui est aveuglé par sa haine et ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de son nez). Au fil des livres, je dirais aussi que je trouve que McGonagall n'est pas très observante, que ce soit avec l'incident de la Pierre Philosophale ou le jeu d'Ombrage en Cinquième année. (ou alors elle laisse faire, ce qui est méprisable).

Xanara : Je vois Rogue comme consumé par sa jalousie de James et qui a transformé sa culpabilité d'avoir causé la mort de Lily en plus de haine et de ressentiment quand il voit qu'au final, Harry reste le fils de James et donc pas le sien, lui rappelant ses échecs et la perte de l'amour de sa vie. D'ailleurs en 5ème année, Rogue voit des parties de la jeunesse d'Harry, y compris le passage avec Molaire et ça ne change rien donc non, Rogue restera la chauve-souris géante des donjons :).

Guest : Oui les réactions de Fudge et Voldemort sont là et en preview, un petit voyage dans la tête de Dumbledore très rapidement :D.  
Pour ce qui est de Neville et Luna, je ne vais pas dévoiler quand même :D

Isatis : Je comprends très bien que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde quand Harry "dévie" mais je me dis aussi qu'il reste un jeune homme de 15 ans qui peut avoir ses moments (même si dans les livres, le côté morveux de 15-16 ans est un peu trop présent je trouve à certains moments) ^^. Mais merci pour le commentaire, ça fait plaisir :).


	17. Chapitre 16

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, Harry fut surpris par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la Grande Salle, Personne ne lui lança un regard, tous avaient l'air engrossés dans le journal du jour. Harry décida de rapidement s'asseoir, trouvant sa place à la table des Gryffondors entre Hermione et Seamus qui lui lança un regard éloquent. Il décida alors de permettre à Hermione de se sentir importante en lui demandant ce qui se passait.

_ Ce matin, à deux heures précises, un grand nombre de sorciers vêtus de noir et portant des masques de tête de mort, surement menés par Sirius Black selon le Ministère, a attaqué la prison d'Azkaban. Le Ministère soupçonne l'utilisation d'un objet magique de grande puissance par les attaquants pour expliquer l'inaction des détraqueurs durant l'attaque, sans nul doute un puissant objet de magie noire. Dix mangemorts du quartier de haute sécurité, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Alexander Travers, Grégoire Gibbon et Oscar Rosier, ainsi que vingt-sept mangemorts du quartier de basse-sécurité et quarante-trois autres prisonniers du quartier de basse-sécurité ont été libérés. Dix-sept Aurors ont été tués dans l'attaque et quatre autres sont portés disparus. Le Ministre, Cornélius Fudge a immédiatement limogé Rufus Scrimgeour, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors ainsi qu'Amelia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique en déplorant que « l'incompétence de ces deux haut-placés de son administration ait couté la vie d'autant de vaillant combattant » en plus de provoquer « un climat d'insécurité et une situation dangereuse avec autant de criminels en liberté ». Lord Théodore Nott, 43, a tenu à nous contacter pour faire part de sa parfaite confiance dans les actions du Ministre qualifiant sa gestion de la crise de « remarquable ».

Harry était relativement surpris, Voldemort n'était visiblement pas aussi focalisé sur la prophétie que ne le croyaient les abrutis de l'Ordre. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du anticiper ce genre d'action de la part de Voldemort, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser la mort de deux de ses sbires au Ministère sans réponse. Mais de là à écraser Azkaban. 'Le Ministère est plus sous le contrôle de Voldemort que prévu'. Un petit coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui permis de voir que Dumbledore n'était pas présent au petit-déjeuner tandis qu'Ombrage était partagée sur sa réaction, elle semblait à la fois irritée et contente, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de cette réaction.

_ Harry ! Entendit-il Hermione crier dans son oreille.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Tu n'étais plus avec nous, qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? Interrogea Hermione.

_ Voldemort répond à l'attaque sur Malefoy et McNair. Lança Harry alors que son ennui transperçait dans sa voix.

_ Ma grand-mère m'a parlé d'Amelia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour, ils ont passé la première guerre à combattre les forces de V-V-Voldemort, ils auraient été les meilleurs à leurs postes. Regarde qui il a mis à la place. Cracha Neville Londubat en serrant les poings. Harry venait de lire le passage parlant des crimes des Lestrange.

_ Colin Bulstrode à la Justice Magique et Frédéric Yaxley au Bureau des Aurors Et alors ? En quoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ? Enonça Hermione en regardant Neville d'un air confus.

_ Deux victimes de l'Imperium durant la première guerre je parie. Devina Harry avant que plusieurs autour de la table ne hochent la tête. Dumbledore a perdu tout espoir d'impartialité ou d'influence au Ministère, ils vont chasser ses supporters dans tous les départements avec le blanc-seing de Fudge. Conclut Harry avant de voir la raison pour laquelle Ombrage était satisfaite et d'ajouter. Et les choses vont vite changer à Poudlard, regardez page 6.

_ Hier soir, le Ministre a convoqué une conférence de presse afin de faire une annonce importante, il a en effet intronisé Dolorès Ombrage, sa Sous-Secrétaire et la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, Grande Inquisitrice. « Non contente d'avoir révolutionné en une semaine l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'ai l'honneur de nommer Dolorès Grande Inquisitrice afin qu'elle puisse enfin régler la baisse de niveau que connait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. » a-t-il proclamé avant d'expliquer que la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice avait le soutien de son administration pour remettre au niveau l'équipe enseignante et régler les problèmes de discipline que connait l'école.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry vit alors une seconde vague de hiboux apporter le courrier aux étudiants, le problème étant que la plupart des élèves semblaient abattus par ce qui était écris dans les différentes missives. Harry vit Seamus, Parvati ou encore Romilda Vane recevoir chacun leurs lettres. Il repéra alors un faucon qui fonçait droit sur lui, le faucon se posa devant lui et il vit que c'était une lettre de Bill.

_ Tiens, pourquoi Bill t'écrit ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton inquisiteur.

_ Je lui avais demandé des nouvelles de Gabrielle vu qu'il est proche de Fleur. Mentit Harry en se souvenant de ce dont ils avaient convenu avec le briseur de sorts si jamais il devait le contacter à Poudlard.

_Harry,_

_Je viens de lire la Gazette, un peu en avance grâce aux gobelins, donc je pense que tu recevras cette lettre au petit-déjeuner. Par conséquent, j'ai codé la lettre, pour les autres, ils ne verront que des boniments à propos de Gabrielle et de son obsession à ton égard. J'ai même rajouté qu'elle avait eu sa première éjaculation nocturne en pensant à toi, tu t'en prendras à Fleur pour celle-là. En tout cas, cette lettre est un Portoloin, on n'est jamais trop prudents. Par ailleurs, Azkaban n'a pas été la seule cible de cette nuit, le domicile de Marjorie Dursley a été complètement détruit et elle a été retrouvée morte par l'Ordre, Dumbledore était furieux que son grand plan pour continuer à te maltraiter tombe à l'eau. Tu dois certainement avoir vu les retombés de l'attaque sur Azkaban dans le journal, Yaxley et Bulstrode sont deux mangemorts, confirmés par Rogue. Par conséquent, dans le cas où tu verrais Ombrage ou des Aurors se déplacer dans ta direction, je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir, active immédiatement le Portoloin en disant « Umbitch ». Oui, c'est Fleur qui a trouvé le mot de passe, elle a déjà vu Ombrage en France avec son père et l'exècre pour ses idées sur les autres êtres magiques. Concernant Fleur et moi, je suis désolé mais le fait qu'elle soit une Vélane nous force à partir en France, Gringotts a accepté de nous transférer, le Portoloin t'amène d'ailleurs à Gringotts Paris. Si tu l'utilises, demande directement Soifsang pour t'aider, il saura nous contacter. Une autre raison est que la Confédération Internationale a évincé la délégation britannique après la chute d'Azkaban en fustigeant l'administration Fudge pour ne pas prendre ses responsabilités et reconnaitre que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière cette attaque. Le fait que le Ministère s'enfonce et que deux mangemorts aient été désignés à la Justice et aux Aurors va avoir des retombées, le père de Fleur est sur que les neutres vont s'enfuir dans les autres pays, même durant la première guerre, les corps reliés au maintien de l'ordre ont toujours été dans les mains des ennemis de Voldemort mais là, ce n'est plus le cas._

_Fais attention, Bill et Fleur._

Harry ne savait que penser de cette lettre, il avait cru que Voldemort se révélerait bien assez tôt en restant concentré comme un crétin sur la prophétie tandis qu'Harry utilisait sa cinquième année à Poudlard pour s'entrainer dans un endroit où seul Dumbledore serait un adversaire de poids mais aussi serait un adversaire limité dans ses mouvements entre Ombrage et l'importance de ne pas entacher sa réputation.

_ Ma mère vient me chercher en fin d'aprèm'. Déclara Seamus d'un ton lourd. Le Ministre Irlandais a demandé à tous ses ressortissants en Grande-Bretagne de quitter tout territoire sous la juridiction du Ministre Fudge dont Poudlard pour raison de sécurité. Ils reconnaissent le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et le considère comme responsable de l'attaque sur Azkaban. Apparemment, la Confédération Internationale a viré l'Angleterre.

_ Quoi ?! Mais Poudlard est la place la plus sécurisée au monde maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, Dumbledore est le seul à lui avoir jamais fait peur. S'indigna Ron en crachant la moitié de son petit-déjeuner à moitié mâché dans toutes les directions.

_ Le Monde Moldu serait plus en sécurité qu'ici maintenant. Envoya Harry avec un soupir en lançant un regard à Ombrage qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant certains élèves se lever.

_ Comment ça Harry ? Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier qui ait vécu. Donc forcément, Poudlard est la place la plus protégée de Tu-Sais-Qui actuellement. Contra Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Je ne parle pas de Voldemort mais des deux mangemorts qui sont actuellement à la tête de notre système judiciaire et peuvent faire enfermer n'importe qui à l'île aux Détraqueurs avec le soutien de notre ministre incompétent et corrompu et d'une puriste de sang. Expliqua Harry d'un ton venimeux. Plusieurs élèves pâlirent immédiatement.

_ Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire. Opposa catégoriquement Hermione.

_ Et que fera-t-il ? Il va combattre le Ministère alors que lui et son Ordre d'illuminés n'arrivent même pas à s'occuper de Voldemort quand il n'est entouré que d'une quinzaine de sbires ayant lancé une compétition de bouffonnerie. Se moqua Harry d'un ton méprisant qui surprit certains gryffondors et serdaigles qui écoutaient ce qui se disait autour d'Harry. Maintenant, tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'attendre que le couperet tombe, Ombrage a les pleins pouvoirs sur Poudlard, ou les aura bientôt et les mangemorts peuvent décider de qui peut aller passer des vacances parmi les Détraqueurs.

Harry vit alors simultanément Ombrage et Drago Malefoy se lever, Malefoy en lui faisant un signe de tête, Ombrage en le regardant fixement. Il décida donc de quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide à la suite de Malefoy en voyant en tournant qu'Ombrage s'était retournée et filait vers son bureau.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe abandonnée où Malefoy était indiqué sur la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry murmura la formule pour faire disparaitre le plan du château et rangea le bout de parchemin avant de se désillusionner et de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Malefoy l'attendait adossé à un placard, Harry retira son sortilège de Désillusion et ferma la porte de la classe en mettant quelques protections magiques pour s'assurer que ce dont ils discuteraient resterait entre eux.

_ Impressionnant ton sortilège de Désillusion Potter, je n'ai même pas perçu les distorsions habituelles. Complimenta Malefoy. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre Potter. Ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'Harry pointait toujours sa baguette dans sa direction. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma mère me dit de venir te voir pour pouvoir éviter de finir comme mon père. Pourquoi pourrais-tu être à même de m'aider quand tu me détestes ? Harry regarda le jeune Malefoy visiblement gêné. Harry aurait voulu continuer la période humiliation de son plan pour protéger le fils de Narcissa comme il l'avait promis mais vu que Malefoy semblait prêt maintenant à être retiré de la troupe des futurs mangemorts.

_ Tu souhaites éviter d'être un mangemort ?

_ Oui, j'ai vu ce que mon père et les autres mangemorts considèrent comme un passe-temps, répondit le blond dont le visage passa au vert, et c-c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

_ Pourtant, en deuxième année, tu souhaitais la mort de Granger quand le basilic était de sortie.

_ J'avais douze ans, elle m'énervait la satanée je-sais-tout, je disais ça comme ça. S'indigna Malefoy avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Attends, un basilic ? Et depuis quand tu l'appelles Granger ?

_ C'était un basilic dans la chambre et pour ton autre question, t'auras surement ta réponse rapidement si t'écoutes. Commença Harry tandis que Malefoy s'asseyait sur l'un des bureaux devant Harry. Ta mère est venue me voir cet été, elle était désemparée, Voldemort était de retour et avec lui, les visites des potes de ton père et leurs jeux malsains. Le problème, c'est qu'elle savait que cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas passer la guerre à poser pour ton père sans être inquiété par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait bien compris que, comme lors de la première ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la présence d'un héritier à la fortune des Malefoy permettait l'élimination de celui qui détenait actuellement la place de Lord Malefoy, et donc Lucius.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Drago intrigué.

_ Lors de la première ascension de Voldemort, Abraxas Malefoy est mort de façon mystérieuse quelques temps seulement après que Lucius ait pris la marque. La même chose est arrivée chez les Black après l'intronisation de Régulus ou avec les Lestrange lors de l'arrivée de Rodolphus parmi les mangemorts. Or, après la mort des pères et lords, le sort des femmes s'est toujours réglé très rapidement, elles furent soit assassinées soit disparurent sans laisser de traces. Ta mère, en plus de vouloir te protéger et éviter que tu ne fasses les mêmes erreurs que ton père, a voulu trouver une sortie pour vous deux. Elle a alors entendu parler du fait que je voulais accroitre mon engagement dans cette guerre et m'a contacté. Expliqua Harry avec le dernier des Malefoy pendu à ses lèvres.

_ Que veux-tu dire accroitre ton engagement ? Voldemort a fait sortir bon nombre de mangemorts avec l'attaque de la nuit dernière et le Ministère est presque tombé. Dit Malefoy d'un ton sceptique.

_ C'est mon problème … à part bien sur, si tu es intéressé par combattre les anciens associés de ton père ? Demanda Harry en fixant l'héritier de la famille Malefoy dans les yeux. Les deux émeraudes se durcirent en rencontrant les yeux gris glacés de Drago Malefoy.

_ Mon père, cracha-t-il, m'a toujours enseigné qu'un Malefoy ne s'incline devant personne, qu'un Malefoy doit toujours honorer la famille avant tout alors qu'il a passé l'été à baiser les pieds de cette abomination, prêt à lui donner sa famille sur un plateau d'argent s'il le demandait.

_ Je ne me cacherais pas, je ne fuirais pas Potter ! Repris Malefoy d'une voix froide. Je vais combattre ces animaux et s'il le faut, je combattrais à tes côtés Potter. Tant que tu protègeras ma mère.

_ Très bien Malefoy, tapisserie du taré qui veut faire danser les trolls, 7ème étage, 8 heures. Indiqua Harry. L'usage de la Légilimancie lui avait permis de sonder l'esprit de Malefoyqui, à sa plus grande surprise, était totalement honnête. Il ne combattrait pas avec l'Ordre du Phénix ou Dumbledore, il ne serait jamais un pion de la Lumière, il combattrait pour sa mère et pour honorer son nom, ce qui était parfait pour Harry.

* * *

Note : Voilà voilà ^^. L'avancée de certains plans du côté de Voldy et Fudgy et un Malefoy honorable alors :o ?

Un chapitre un peu plus court mais la "cassure" me paraissait aller de soi donc voilà ^^.

Sinon on commence à voir les retombées des actions de Fudge au niveau international et le retour de bâton au sein de Poudlard, c'est Dean qui va être déçu.

Black Jo : En effet, des conséquences à prévoir.

Guest (n°1) : Harry n'a plus la connexion vu que l'horcruxe a été retiré, même pas résiduelle donc il ne doit se fier qu'à lui-même et aux informations qu'il aura pour essayer de prévoir les mouvements de Voldy.

Necromant70 : Je peux m'en sortir en disant que c'est une liste non-exhaustive :D ?

Waanzin die : Ouais je trouvais ça un peu triste que Voldy soit tout seul dans son coin ^^. Après là, les autres pays considèrent directement que Voldy est de retour, je pars du principe que l'attaque sur Azkaban est trop "grosse" à éviter vu la réputation qu'elle s'est forgée. Et l'attitude qui transpire pour le moment d'exclusion de la Grande-Bretagne, je la conçois comme la réponse aux mensonges (ou à l'incompétence) de Fudge et ses amis. Et oui sinon, Dumby en voyeur, c'est à la fois révoltant et très marrant :D.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Pourquoi penser seulement au lieu d'agir ?**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Le reste de la journée fut relativement tendu, Ombrage verrouillait son regard sur lui dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision tel un crapaud ayant repéré un insecte particulièrement appétissant. Ce qu'il était, quand il prenait le temps de réfléchir. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hermione avaient pris l'habitude de lui envoyer des regards noirs, surement par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit le matin même de toute évidence. Mais surtout, tout au long de la journée, des élèves quittèrent les différentes classes escortés par Dumbledore afin de rejoindre leurs parents. L'exode avait commencé dès la fin du petit-déjeuner où un homme plutôt grand au teint très foncé était venu chercher Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande avait ensuite expliqué aux gryffondors que leur père avait démissionné de son poste d'Ambassadeur pour le compte de l'Union Indienne Magique et qu'ils retournaient donc en Inde. Très vite, les élèves dont les parents avaient de la famille ou des contacts dans les autres pays commencèrent à déserter le château. Harry ne connaissait pas spécialement beaucoup d'élèves concernés mais dut tout de même dire au revoir, se refusant d'appeler ça des adieux, à trois de ses nouvelles connaissances, les deux Greengrass et Romilda Vane qui partaient rejoindre la branche scandinave de la famille Greengrass. Il y eut même un combat d'éviter lorsqu'au même moment, les parents de Cho et d'une autre serdaigle appelée Su Li arrivèrent pour récupérer leurs enfants. Dean avait expliqué que les Chang venaient de l'équivalent magique de la Chine Nationaliste sur l'île de Taïwan alors que les Li étaient de l'Empire Magique du Milieu qui avait accepté la domination communiste sur la Chine Moldue. En fin de journée, Seamus partit à son tour avec Dean qui n'avait pas voulu rester sans son meilleur ami sans rajouter son statut de né-moldu de gryffondor qui ferait de lui une cible de choix dans la guerre se profilant. Un autre événement notable fut le report des essais de Quidditch, Angelina voulait être sure que personne de l'équipe ne serait forcé de quitter l'aventure en cours de route si on veut et donc avait décidé de reporter. Katie Bell était en effet une née-moldue et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle quitte Poudlard rapidement, ses parents étaient effrayés et faisaient des plans pour partir chez de la famille en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Le soir-même, Harry retrouva donc Drago devant la tapisserie qu'il lui avait indiqué. Pressé de quitter le couloir plein de tableaux et donc observé par le directeur, Harry fit rapidement ses trois allers-retours et une porte apparut sur le mur. La salle générée était gigantesque, Harry avait voulu une grande salle avec plusieurs cibles et mannequins disséminés un peu partout. Quand Drago tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui, Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait découvert cette salle grâce aux elfes de maison, Drago Malefoy avait peut-être rejoint Harry pour s'occuper des mangemorts et de Face de Serpent mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait s'amuser à le mettre dans la confidence à propos de tout.

_ On va s'entrainer à la visée avant tout, tu connais le Bombarda et le Secaro ? Demanda Harry qui soupira quand Malefoy fit non de la tête. Bombarda, le sortilège d'explosion, dévastateur sur les structures et les ennemis. Détailla Harry avec un sourire mauvais qui fit frissonner Malefoy. Secaro, le maléfice de Découpe, bien plus intéressant que le pathétique Diffindo. Continua Harry avant d'en faire la démonstration en pointant sa baguette vers le mannequin le plus proche. Malefoy blêmit en voyant le mannequin de fer perdre la tête d'un seul coup d'un seul. Essaie !

Malefoy s'avança et cria l'incantation du sortilège d'explosion sur l'un des mannequins les plus proches, le mannequin fut repoussé.

_ Plus de puissance, il faut mettre de la puissance dans tes sorts, et il faut par-dessus tout que tu veuilles les laisser par terre, se vidant de leur sang, sinon tu n'es qu'un poids mort comme n'importe lequel de ces Aurors qui vont mourir les uns après les autres dans cette guerre. Déclara férocement Harry en lançant de multiples sorts sur les différentes cibles et mannequins parsemant les ruines matérialisées par la salle.

Drago s'entraina comme il ne s'était jamais entrainé, il apprit à maitriser les deux sorts que Potter avait baptisés de « basiques », il parvenait même à avoir une bonne visée quand il se concentrait. Mais Potter avait objecté que quand ils devraient effectivement affronter les mangemorts, il n'y aurait pas de possibilité de se concentrer tranquillement pour soigner sa précision. Drago avait encore du mal avec l'idée de vraiment envoyer des sorts qui pourraient s'avérer mortels, il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père à tuer tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin. Mais Harry lui brisa bien vite ses illusions de ne pas salir ses mains du sang de ses ennemis.

_ Ils viseront pour tuer Malefoy. Et dis-toi que si tu ne renvois pas la même chose en face, ils pourront continuer à s'entraider, à se libérer, s'évader et donc te combattre, toujours plus nombreux. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu tombes ? Qui va protéger ta mère si nous tombons parce que tu n'as pas voulu décapiter Fenrir Greyback alors qu'il était à deux doigts de nous sauter dessus ?

Harry, comme il l'appelait à la fin de la soirée, lui avait ainsi montré que durant toute la première guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère ne s'étaient battus que pour capturer, avec des stupéfix et des Incarcerous. Où cela les avait menés ? Les trois quarts de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient soit morts soit horriblement marqués par la première guerre tandis que le Ministère avait été prêt à se rendre en 1981. La deuxième guerre venait de commencer et déjà le Ministère était hors course tandis que Dumbledore s'isolait pour suivre son plan de « maitre ».

_ Excuse-moi Harry mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es plus le petit soldat de Dumbledore ? Questionna Drago en prononçant le nom du Directeur comme s'il parlait d'une bouse particulièrement dégoutante.

_ Le vieux n'agit pas vraiment dans mon intérêt bien qu'il en ait donné l'air depuis la mort de mes parents. Déclara Harry avant de se décider à faire un peu plus confiance à Malefoy, enfin Drago. Ils avaient passé les six dernières heures à s'entrainer et Drago avait tenu à s'excuser pour les moments où il avait notamment insulté la mémoire des parents d'Harry mais celui-ci avait pardonné. Lucius disciplinait en effet son fils de la même manière que Voldemort disciplinait ses mangemorts et à ses yeux, ça faisait office de bonnes circonstances atténuantes.

_ Comment ça ? A Serpentard, beaucoup ont vu que Dumbledore favorise plus ou moins quand même votre maison et vu que t'en es le « symbole », il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur une relation privilégiée entre Dumbledore et toi. Surtout qu'à priori, selon mon père, c'est Dumbledore ton gardien et celui qui a décidé d'où tu irais habiter.

_ Je vais te demander un serment de Silence par contre là. S'excusa Harry mais Drago acquiesça et le fit sans objecter. Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il a fait pour me modeler comme son arme, son envoyé contre Voldemort. Bien entendu, je ne devais pas survivre à la guerre, donc pas m'entrainer. D'où entre autres, les professeurs plus mauvais les uns que les autres en défense, il m'a forgé depuis ma naissance en un enfant totalement soumis, soumis à ma « famille », soumis au bon Directeur de Poudlard qui venait à ma rescousse après 10 ans de maltraitances.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ma famille m'a maltraité et appris à ne pas étudier, ne pas forcer, obéir. Toutes ces petites choses permettaient que je me laisse embrigader dans l'influence de Dumbledore, que je sois son laquais, si tu veux. Déclara Harry d'une voix monotone alors que Drago se creusait la tête.

_ L-la prophétie ! S'exclama-t-il finalement.

_ Comment tu es au courant ? S'enquit Harry en se raidissant.

_ Mon père, il a passé l'été à parler de la salle des Prophéties. Et vu que tu es toujours au centre des plans du Chef de mon père. Railla Drago.

_ En tout cas, il est très probable que la prophétie soit un truc du genre, Voldemort et moi pour le combat final et forcément, Dumbledore, vu qu'il sait tout mieux que tout le monde, s'est senti obligé de devenir le Dieu du Destin afin de s'assurer que tout se passerait pour le plus grand bien. Expliqua Harry alors que Drago ricanait.

_ Le plus grand bien, tu sais que c'est la formule préférée de Grindelwald, ça a toujours intrigué mon père que Dumbledore l'utilise autant que l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait vaincu.

_ Là par contre, je n'en sais rien, sourit Harry, mais donc, Dumbledore a voulu s'assurer que je meurs en me battant contre Voldemort, faisant de lui le Sauveur à nouveau. Et ce n'est pas tout, il a créé un contrat de mariage entre la Weaslette et moi stipulant que si je passais l'arme à gauche, l'empire financier des Potter serait partagé entre les Weasley et lui.

_ Les Potter sont l'une des familles les plus anciennes d'Angleterre et leurs richesses sont légendaires. Indiqua Malefoy. Et comment t'as découvert tout ça ?

_ Gringotts. Répondit Harry d'un ton amusé.

_ Je doute qu'ils laissent un enfant, désolé de devoir le dire, regarder dans ces affaires alors que son gardien n'est pas au courant.

_ C'est à ça que servent les gallions mon cher Malefoy. Dit Harry d'une voix trainante en imitant le père de son interlocuteur qui grimaçait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Ombrage sinon ? Questionna Drago d'un ton inquiet.

_ J'ai déjà assuré mes arrières mais content que tu t'inquiètes, je ne savais pas que je comptais autant que ça pour toi Drago. Se moqua Harry tandis que l'autre jeune homme se mettait à l'insulter.

_ Est-ce que t'as pensé à d'autres … alliés ? Demanda Drago après s'être repris en fixant Harry du regard.

_ J'ai quelques idées. Eluda Harry, il n'était pas encore sur de la confiance qu'il pourrait déjà mettre dans son deuxième choix, enfin, le premier vu que Malefoy n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un sur qui il aurait compté. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'être nombreux. Trancha tout de même Harry.

_ Comment ça ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà près d'une centaine de mangemorts après l'attaque sur Azkaban, plus les détraqueurs et les loup-garous qui le rejoindront en masse. S'exclama Drago en essayant de faire réaliser à Harry la gravité de la chose.

_ Je sais mais on n'a pas besoin d'être beaucoup si on ne fait pas les abrutis. Dit doucement Harry alors que Drago se mettait à le regarder comme s'il était complètement dingue. Pourquoi devrait-on affronter Voldemort et ses petits copains dans des batailles rangées comme le font le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux de combattre Voldemort dans de gigantesques combats comme il y a eu au Ministère ou à Pré-au-Lard durant la première guerre. Voldemort a l'avantage dans ce genre de bataille vu qu'il peut oblitérer ennemis ou amis sans se soucier des conséquences. Expliqua Harry en levant un sourcil quand il vit Drago écarquiller les yeux.

_ C'est toi qui a éliminé McNair, Barjow et mon père. Murmura-t-il avec un ton admiratif. Tu veux les prendre les uns après les autres ?

_ Oui, les éliminer quand on peut le peut, en fixant nous même le moment. Mais surtout, je ne vais pas m'amuser à combattre honorablement et seul. Dit Harry alors que son regard se durcit et que Drago frissonna en entendant à nouveau la voix d'Harry qui était devenue complètement glacée. L'enjeu sera de constituer un groupe parfaitement rodé et prêt à supprimer les mangemorts sans se faire repérer. Énonça Harry qui réfléchissait depuis le début de l'été à ce qu'il ferait. Bon, on devrait quand même y aller, il est presque trois heures.

Le retour aux dortoirs fut une simple promenade de santé pour Harry qui vérifia tout de même que Drago n'ait pas de problèmes. Celui-ci rencontra Rogue au 3ème étage et Harry décida de se coucher. De toute manière, Malefoy était un préfet et dans les petits papiers d'Ombrage.

Le lendemain, Harry était réveillé dès six heures, il devait s'assurer de certaines choses. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il quitta la salle commune pour se diriger directement vers le bureau d'Ombrage, il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions. Harry se demandait en effet s'il pourrait s'entrainer à Poudlard ou s'il devrait quitter le château, il utilisa alors les sorts que Bill et les livres sur les sorts de protection et de détection de la bibliothèque des Black afin de se frayer un chemin dans les quartiers d'Ombrage. Les protections étaient relativement bonnes, 'Ombrage avait surement fait appel à un Auror pour avoir de si bonnes protections étant donné son incompétence chronique'. Quand il fut devant Ombrage, étant encore dans les bras de Morphée, il la réveilla brutalement avec un Aguamenti. Ombrage se mit à tousser et à crier au scandale mais Harry avait déjà mis un sort de Silence sur la porte de ses quartiers. Le voyant, Ombrage commença à hurler sa position, des insultes à son encontre, son outrage et bien d'autres choses. Harry ne fit même pas attention aux jacassements d'Ombrage, il était déjà en train de visiter l'esprit de la Sous-Secrétaire. Ombrage apparemment haïssait les Potter parce qu'ils étaient l'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays et ne partageaient pas ses idées sur la suprématie des sang-purs. Les Potter avaient toujours été l'une des familles les plus égalitaristes du Monde Magique et Ombrage voulait plus que tout les faire disparaitre. Ainsi donc, elle avait comploté avec Lucius Malefoy la chute du dernier des Potter, jusqu'à lui envoyer les Détraqueurs durant l'été. Ombrage savait que Voldemort était de retour mais s'était vue assurée la direction d'un département lorsque les sang-purs auraient réintégré leur place au sommet. Elle avait par contre refusé de prendre la marque, ce qui n'avait pas posé de problèmes à Voldemort, il avait ainsi de nombreux sympathisants non marqués qui ne participaient pas au combat mais étaient des mines de renseignements et des supports importants au Ministère en particulier. De fait, Ombrage aidait à manipuler Fudge afin qu'il s'oppose à Dumbledore et permette la prise facile du Ministère par les Mangemorts. Harry vit qu'Ombrage avait reçu l'ordre de le laisser tranquille pour le reste de l'année, Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'Harry quitte Poudlard, où il était facile à atteindre. Le crapaud n'était pas vraiment heureux mais avait accepté, n'ayant pas spécialement le choix après tout. Harry savait qu'il y avait plus que simplement le garder à Poudlard dans le raisonnement de Voldemort mais dans l'ensemble, ça lui permettait de s'entrainer à loisir dans la Salle sur Demande. L'objectif premier d'Ombrage serait d'aider le Ministère à retirer Poudlard des mains de Dumbledore afin de faire de Rogue le nouveau Directeur.

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait appris à partir de l'esprit d'Ombrage, Harry murmura « Oubliettes ! » et s'éclipsa après avoir laissé quelques feux d'artifice qu'il avait acheté aux jumeaux. 'Ça expliquera l'anéantissement de ses sorts de protection.'

Le jour passa assez vite, Harry avait son examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à passer aujourd'hui, il prit donc un bon petit-déjeuner et rejoignit à neuf heures Mrs Marchbanks à l'entrée de l'école, Ombrage se contenta de le foudroyer du regard tandis que Dumbledore semblait très bien connaitre la vieille examinatrice. Mrs Marchbanks, une femme visiblement très âgée mais très sévère, un peu comme McGonagall, l'accueillit pourtant chaleureusement, ce qui étonna un petit peu Harry qui, après tout, était toujours un morveux en manque d'attention aux yeux du monde magique. Harry vit qu'elle avait beaucoup de respect pour Dumbledore, son âge l'a rendait peut-être réellement plus sage, bien que Dumbledore soit aussi un ancien et n'ait gagné en témérité et dans la croyance de sa propre infaillibilité.

_ Alors Mr Potter, vous voulez passer votre BUSE de Défense en avance ? Demanda Mrs Marchbanks en relevant les sourcils. Vous en sentez-vous vraiment capable ?

_ Oui Mrs Marchbanks, sinon je n'aurais pas fait cette démarche. Je suis tout-à-fait sur que je peux passer l'examen. Assura Harry en regardant l'examinatrice droit dans les yeux.

_ Et j'ai cru comprendre que, même si vous réussissiez, vous ne comptiez pas avancer en classe d'ASPIC pour ce qui est de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi cela ? Questionna la vieille dame avec un sourire.

_ Je souhaite utiliser le temps libéré par l'absence de cours de Défense dans la semaine pour rattraper mon retard en Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie afin de prendre mes BUSE dans les deux matières en fin d'année. Il est très important de mettre tous les atouts possibles de son côté, surtout lorsque l'on a une vie aussi mouvementée que la mienne. Révéla Harry alors que Marchbanks lui demandait de la suivre avec un petit rire.

L'examen fut bien plus facile que tout ce qu'Harry avait pu imaginer. L'écrit avait été concentré sur la troisième et la quatrième année, autrement dit les deux seules années où les professeurs avaient été compétents, bien que l'un ait été un mangemort. Harry était assez confiant quand il prit son déjeuner dans les cuisines, l'écrit était la partie qu'il avait le plus redouté même s'il était très bon dans la matière. L'été qu'il avait passé à travailler avait certainement relevé son niveau en théorie autant qu'il lui avait permis de s'améliorer en pratique. L'après-midi vit Harry stupéfier Mrs Marchbanks, il envoya silencieusement quelques sorts comme le Reducto ou le Bombarda et montra qu'il pouvait également s'occuper des créatures traitées dans la discipline en lançant un Patronus et quelques autres sorts efficaces contre des créatures en particulier.

_ Mr Potter, vous n'avez clairement pas le niveau d'un simple cinquième année. A vrai dire, votre niveau pratique dans la discipline est aisément celui d'un étudiant rentrant dans les classes d'entrainement d'Aurors. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de me permettre de vous tester rapidement à l'oral sur des questions du niveau des ASPIC ? Demanda Mrs Marchbanks d'un ton sévère.

_ Qui serait au courant ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Personne en dehors de Tofty, mon collègue chef-examinateur. Mais Amelia Bones est une bonne amie et je voudrais pouvoir la prévenir que vous seriez une personne de choix à connaitre si Lord Voldemort devait effectivement se révéler de retour parmi les vivants. Expliqua Marchbanks.

_ Je vois, arrangez-vous pour divulguer les résultats de mon Brevet de Défense tout en cachant l'ASPIC. Quant à Amelia Bones, je sais qu'elle a été limogée, qu'en est-il ?

_ Bulstrode a essayé après sa nomination de l'arrêter. Enfin, de lui demander avec l'aide de Yaxley et quelques autres Aurors, de se prêter à un petit jeu de questions-réponses, surement en présence d'une personne censée être morte. Elle est à l'Ossuaire maintenant, le Manoir Ancestral des Bones. Répondit Marchbanks en ne masquant pas son dédain quand elle mentionna les deux noms des derniers promus du Ministère.

_ Et sa nièce ? Elle est un moyen de pression de choix s'ils veulent réellement la faire sortir. Remarqua Harry.

_ Tant que Dumbledore sera là, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre directement aux enfants.

_ Plusieurs personnes ne sont pas d'accord apparemment. Même les Greengrass quittent l'Angleterre et ont retiré leurs filles de Poudlard. Insista Harry, il vit alors l'incertitude à peine cachée dans les yeux de la vieille examinatrice avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne murmure d'une voix défaite.

_ Ombrage empêche tout départ de Susan de Poudlard. Amelia a été prévenue qu'elle ne pourrait pas récupérer sa nièce tant qu'elle ne se rendait pas, elle a jusqu'à Noël. Admit-elle.

_ Dumbledore ?

_ Il dit qu'il a les mains liées. Je s-suis déçue d'avoir été aussi naïve. Potter, faites pas la même erreur que moi et beaucoup d'autres, ne cédez jamais à une loyauté aveugle dans quelqu'un. Murmura Marchbanks.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à me dire la vérité au lieu de me donner votre façade d'ardente supportrice de Dumbledore ?

_ Vous avez de l'aptitude et surtout vous avez montré que vous ne suivez pas aveuglément le Directeur. Résuma Marchbanks d'un ton admiratif.

_ Je peux m'assurer que Susan soit en sécurité même après Noël. Dites à Amelia Bones de ne rien faire de stupide et surtout de n'accepter des nouvelles de Susan que d'un moyen que je lui ferais parvenir d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Ordonna Harry. Je peux compter sur vous pour relayer l'information et garder le silence sur mon niveau en défense ainsi que le reste ?

_ Sans problème. Et j'espère que vous pouvez garder Susan saine et sauve, Mr Potter.

_ Je peux, je connais ce château mieux que personne, à part peut-être certains fantômes. Assura Harry.

L'examen théorique oral pour décrocher l'ASPIC de Défense fut un peu plus compliqué que celui qu'il avait passé le matin même mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait plus d'aisance à expliquer ses réponses à l'oral qu'il n'avait pour faire les devoirs à l'écrit durant l'année.

* * *

Note : Donc voilà merci pour toutes les reviews et ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou alerte :) . Alors par contre, j'ai relu plusieurs fois les chapitres précédents et en principe je n'ai pas fait d'erreur sur la "chronologie" de l'histoire, en principe, il n'y a pas d'information qui contredise le fait qu'on n'en soit qu'à la première semaine et surtout le samedi x) (si j'en ai manqué, faut pas hésiter à me le faire remarquer, je travaille sur l'histoire dans mon temps libre donc des moments particulièrement longs dans les transports ou encore les pauses repas, donc il peut y avoir des incohérences qui se glissent de temps à autres malgré la finalisation x).

= Guest (number ouane) : Pour qui rejoint Harry, je ne suis pas encore fixé (question qui fait quoi ? surtout ^^)

= ak : Hermione comprend qu'Ombrage est là pour que le Ministère se mêle des affaires de Poudlard mais elle ne pense pas qu'Ombrage peut tout faire ou que les nés-moldus sont vraiment en danger (on le voit quand elle parait sure que Dumbledore ou McGonagall pourrait s'opposer à ce qu'Ombrage lui charcute la main avec ses plumes.)

= Dymitry : Oui j'essaie de faire au mieux pour ce qui est de garder Harry simplement humain même si au final il doit tout prendre en main du haut de ses 15 ans.


End file.
